Live and Learn
by Seaheeler
Summary: Life doesn't come with instructions. You may make mistakes, but you live and learn.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

This one has been sitting in my incomplete folder for a while, but I love the idea of this one so hoping to get some inspo to finish it! I wasn't going to post a new one till i got back from my holiday as I'm away from the end of March till June, but I now have to have surgery in the next week or so, so I figure I'll have a lot of time to write while I recover, so no excuses lol!

Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews on my last one, that was a wild ride huh? Well, get ready for another!

xx

Live and Learn

Kate strolled down the hallway of Watson's Bay HQ thinking of old times, she had some wonderful work experiences in the facility, but also some forgettable personal ones. She stopped at one of the lecture theaters and peered in the window, her mind filled with images of herself sitting in the front row, hanging on his every word. She could have listened to him talk for days on end, and little did everyone know they would have their own private sessions in the evening.

She had been through so much in the time leading up to her posting at Watson's bay. Her 5 years on Hammersley had come to a sudden end after the death of her fiancé, Jim Roth, she needed a fresh start, things with Mike were still tense and this was the perfect opportunity to move on. The day after she applied of her transfer she discovered that she was pregnant, she thought about asking to stay, how was she going to raise a child in a new city with no help? The crew were saddened by the news, but tried to be supportive. A month later she was transferred to shore work to acclimatise her to her new role, then another month later she was off to Perth.

Her departure was quick, she was approaching the last trimester and wanted to be settled before the baby arrived. The day Maddie had been born it was one of the happiest in her life but also tinged with sorrow. She was elated to have a beautiful, healthy, baby girl, but it saddened her to know her daughter would grow up never knowing her extraordinary father. She was determined to honour Jim's memory and raise a child he would be proud of, often over compensating for being the only parent, by spending every spare second with her and their relationship was the only one she focused on. She barley dated, a small part of her felt guilty, as if it would dishonour Jim and her relationship. But also, she hadn't found anyone who compared to him, she knew a part of her was being unreasonable, but how do you top a man who gave his life to save strangers?

Kate always intended to return to active duty, to Cairns even, but it proved more difficult that she thought. Being a single mother with no immediate family to help look after Maddie when she was out at sea was the main obstacle, she couldn't bear the thought of sending her to boarding school or hiring a nanny, so the dream faded and she stayed on shore.

By the time Maddie was at school Kate lost contact with most of her friends from Cairns, it was unintentional, but phone calls turned to texts, texts turned to the occasional email, and eventually she stopped replying altogether. Keeping friends who weren't in the Navy was hard enough, little own them being on the other side of the country. She missed them dearly, but they also reminded her of times that sometimes she'd rather forget. She had kept tabs on a few of them through the Navy grapevine, she heard Dutchy had returned to the gulf, Charge had left the Navy altogether, Swain took a shore posting and 2Dads had stayed on Hammersley with Mike.

Maddie turned out to be a beautiful soul like her father, but with her mother's stubbornness and determination. Their relationship was what she always wanted with her child, they were best friends and could always be honest with each other. But, she was now 17 and starting her own life, if Kate was being honest with herself, she was scared, she wasn't sure how to live her life without her.

Kate continued down the hall staring out the window, gazing at the ocean.

A familiar voice interrupted her zen, her memories were instantly forgotten seeing Maddie run towards her.

"Madison, what are you doing here?"

Maddie was the splitting image of her mother, long flowing blonde hair, piercing green eyes, but the thing that set them apart was her height. She was nearly a foot taller than her mother. Kate laughed to herself as she watched Maddie run up to her, she envied her long legs. Maddie stopped in front of her with her hand outstretched.

"You forgot your phone!"

Kate patted her pockets not believing her, Maddie held the phone in front of her and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know, it seems impossible, that you, my mother, Captain Kate McGregor, could forget something, but..."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest at Maddie's sarcastic tone, Maddie rolled her eyes placing the phone in Kate's hand and laughed as pulled her in for a hug.

"I know, I'm a life saver! No need to thank me!"

Kate clenched her jaw and shoved the phone into her pocket.

"Thank you, Madison James…"

Maddie smiled sweetly, she loved riling her mother up.

"All good, I was on my way out anyway, gotta pick up some stuff before Monday..."

Kate couldn't help but feel emotional, her baby girl was all grown up and was about to follow in her footsteps. Maddie let out a groan watching her mother's lip quiver, she handed her a tissue from her bag.

"Mum, don't start!"

Kate snatched the tissue from her hand and dabbed her eyes.

"I can't help it! I'm just so proud of you!"

Kate's eyes darted behind Maddie as she saw her boss approach, she quickly tidied herself and saluted as he stopped in front of her.

"Admiral, good morning..."

He saluted back and gave her a nod.

"McGregor..."

Kate wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Ah, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Madison, she's about to head to Creswell to begin her New Officers Entry Training."

He turned and shook her hand and smiled.

"Good to meet you, I'd wish you luck but I don't think I need to, it's in your blood! If you're half as good as your mother you need not worry about anything..."

"Thank you, Sir, I appreciate you confidence..."

Kate smiled and winked in Maddie's direction. The Admiral cleared his throat.

"McGregor, when you're ready we'll go over your new assignment."

"I'll be 5 minutes, Sir..."

"It's okay, take your time, I haven't had my second coffee yet..."

The Admiral strutted off to his office, Kate wrapped her arm around Maddie and pulled her in for a hug.

"I shouldn't be home late tonight, actually, no, I won't be home late, I have to salvage every minute I have with you!"

Maddie attempted to wiggle out of her mother's embrace.

"Mum, if you're gonna be like this I'm not gonna let you walk me in!"

Kate released her grip and playfully pushed her away.

"Fine, go! I'll see you tonight!"

Maddie sat with her legs crossed on the couch, her legs bounced waiting anxiously for her to answer, Kate sighed and placed her glass of wine on the table.

"Look, your experience will be totally different to mine, and times have changed..."

Maddie let out a grunt, knowing she was avoiding giving a direct answer.

"I know, but I just want to know what to expect, c'mon there's got to be some advantages to having a mum in the Navy?"

Kate picked up her glass and took a sip, buying her time to think of something she could say.

"Okay, well, your days are full, and that's without extracurricular activities. But you'll be fine, you'll make tonnes of great friends..."

Maddie pursed her lips together and raised an eyebrow, it was a strange thing for her to say seeming she had very few close friends, especially ones from Creswell. All the friends she knew about were the ones in Cairns, but she barely spoke to them. Maddie grabbed the glass of wine from Kate's hand and finished the contents, Kate snatched the glass back and scowled.

"Hey!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and topped up her glass.

"Mum, I'm 18 in 8 weeks, just relax. The police aren't going to storm in here and arrest you for supplying alcohol to a minor. Anyway, you were saying?"

Kate could see Maddie wasn't going to drop it, she let out a huff.

"You'll love it, that's all I'm saying."

Maddie placed a hand on Kate's knee, she could see she was getting upset again. She was a little concerned about what she was going to do without her. She loved her Mum unconditionally, she had been the best Mum anyone could ask for, but maybe that was also her downfall. Kate had spent every ounce of time and energy she had on Maddie, and now she was leaving, what was she going to do with herself?

"I'm gonna miss you so much, and look, I'm just up the road, well, a few hours up the road, and not that I'm giving you permission to visit me every day, but at least we're not in different states!"

Kate's eyes darted around the room, fighting back the tears, she needed a distraction.

"So, these boxes are bugging me, we gonna unpack?"

Maddie shrugged and snuck another sip of wine while Kate got up and inspected the boxes.

"Well, I'll be taking some stuff with me, just put my things in my room and I'll unpack them when I come home in a month."

"Well, if I'm still here, HR weren't really clear on the terms of the rental."

"Don't worry about it, Mum, but if you get bored you can unpack for me?"

Kate grabbed the glass from Maddie's hand and took a large gulp.

"You never know, I might turn into a party animal and never be home!"

Maddie scoffed and sat back on the couch.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it! Anyway, tell me some of your stories, the ones you used to tell me when I was little."

Kate sighed and sat next to her and refilled her glass, Maddie was confused about her hesitation.

"Mum?"

"Sorry, I just, I miss those guys..."

Maddie shifted closer, concerned about her sudden change of mood.

"What happened? I remember you used to put me on the phone with umm, what was his name, ah, your buffer?"

Kate smiled thinking of her old buffer.

"Oh, Dutchy…"

"Yeah, that's it… you used to speak to him nearly every day when I was little."

"How an earth do you remember that?"

Maddie leaned on her on Kate's shoulder.

"I just do! I remember you'd sit on my bed and put him on speakerphone, then you'd take it in turns telling me stories before bed. Why don't you speak to them anymore?"

"Ah, I dunno, I guess friends drift apart."

Maddie picked up the wineglass and took a sip while Kate was lost in her memories.

"But weren't you guys like best friends?"

"Yeah, but I mean, people get busy, I was raising a child, and they were out at sea."

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's okay, I guess it's partly my fault too. But they were great people…"

Maddie jumped up from the couch and rummaged through the boxes.

"There was a photo album, wasn't there? I remember you used to bring it out but I haven't seen it for years."

Kate stood and pretended to look through another box.

"Ah, I might have chucked it out actually, I haven't seen it either."

Kate picked up a box labeled 'junk' and headed for her bedroom.

"Well, I might start with my room…"

Maddie frowned seeing the label.

"Hey, isn't that for the garage?"

Kate pretended not to hear her and placed the box onto the bed, she peered over her shoulder and spotted Maddie picking up her wineglass, she ran back to retrieve it and bottle. Maddie rolled her eyes and carried a box into her room.

Kate poured herself a glass and sat on her bed, she opened the box and shuffled through the contents. She pulled out a locked black box and opened the lid, inside were photos of her Hammersley crew. She hadn't meant to keep them hidden, but she was afraid Maddie would ask questions, questions that would bring up painful memories. She sighed and sipped on her wine feeling guilty, she was the one that stopped replying, not them, they hadn't drifted, she had.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Live and Learn.

Chapter 2.

Monday came around and Kate was not emotionally prepared. They sat in the car outside the Creswell grounds, Maddie took a tissue out of her bag and handed it to Kate who pretended that she didn't need it. Maddie waved it in front of Kate's face waiting for her to give in.

"Mum, you promised..."

Kate snatched the tissue out of Maddie's fingers and waved her hand in the air dismissing her concern.

"It's okay, I'll get it together! Just give me a minute."

Kate blew her nose and flipped down the visor mirror and wiped her smudged eyeliner.

"Are you sure you're okay, I know today, of all days…"

Kate shook her head and flipped the visor back up.

"Okay, were good, let's just go..."

They got out of the car and gathered her belongings from the boot. A young woman approached and smiled politely, Maddie glanced over to Kate wondering what the girl wanted. The girl cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Georgia, I don't mean to intrude, but, are you Captain McGregor?"

Kate nodded cautiously wondering how she knew who she was. Georgia let out a yelp of excitement causing Kate and Maddie to jump.

"Wow!"

Maddie's eyes widened at Georgia's reaction and laughed, they walked towards the dorms, Georgia in tow. Kate tried to change the subject deflecting the attention off herself.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Maddie…"

They smiled and shook hands.

"Do you know your mother is a legend?"

Maddie's grin grew as she looked back to Kate wondering if she was talking about the right person.

"No, she never mentioned her legend status."

Kate tried to shield her face, it was going to give her away, her cheeks were now the shade of a ripe tomato.

Georgia stopped in front of Maddie and held up her hands gobsmacked she was unaware of her accomplishments.

"Wait, what? How could you not know? Perfect scores, the valedictorian, the cadet sword, man, she's..."

She focused her attention back to Kate as an even bigger grin crossed her face.

"You're, Princess Perfect..."

Kate shuddered at the title, she had always hated it. It sounded like she was stuck up and bragging about her achievements, and not in a good way. Maddie burst out laughing, this was news to her, but somehow it was believable, she wrapped her arm around Georgia and pulled her away.

"You have to tell me more!"

Kate groaned, she wasn't going to live this down, she rolled her eyes and ran after them.

As Kate unpacked Maddie's clothes on to the bed, Maddie flopped on top of them, eyes focused on Kate, waiting for her to explain. Kate glanced up at her for a split second and continued to unpack, Maddie let out a grunt, she knew she was ignoring her on purpose, she tapped her foot on the ground becoming impatient

"Mum?!"

Kate refused to make eye contact while folding her tops.

"What?"

Maddie snatched the shirt out of Kate's hand and whacked her with it.

"Mum! How could you forget to tell me that you're some kind of Naval legacy? As if the pressure of this wasn't enough, I'm apparently the daughter of some prodigy?"

Maddie's breathing intensified, Kate sat down next to her confused about her reaction.

"Maddie, sweetie, who I was here makes no difference, and even if it did, it doesn't matter, you are brilliant, you won't have any trouble fitting in here..."

Maddie ran her hands over her face and through her hair trying to calm herself.

"I just, Mum, you know I love you, but did you have to be so goddamn perfect..."

Kate wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head, she didn't want to put any more pressure on her, she did that by herself.

"Maddie..."

Maddie sighed and leaned into her mother's embrace.

"Mum, sorry, I guess it's just I thought I'd be okay, but it's all so overwhelming and..."

She trailed off, Kate gave her another squeeze sensing she was hesitant in continuing her sentence.

"And what, sweetie?"

Maddie exhaled sharply, she didn't want to bring it up, but she was always taught to talk about her feelings.

"It's about Dad, I wish he could have been here, that's all..."

Kate felt all her hairs stand on their end, she hadn't kept Jim a secret, they had often talked about him, but today of all days it was also the anniversary of his death, and she had hoped that it wouldn't be the focus of the day. Kate squeezed her again as a tear escaped her eye.

"He would have been so proud of you, I am so proud of you!"

Tears began to flow from both their eyes, Maddie wrapped her arms around Kate's waist.

"Sorry, Mum, I didn't want to upset you..."

Kate wiped the tears from Maddie's cheeks and held her by her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"No, we should always want to talk about your father. He was a good man, a great man, and he gave me the most important thing in the world, he gave me you. He lives on through you..."

The door swung open startling them both, a girl stood in the door way with a nervous smile on her face, she was immediately alarmed by the tear stained faces staring back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

Kate stood up and smiled wiping the tears away.

"Oh, don't mind me, just an over emotional mother saying goodbye. I'm Kate and this is my daughter Maddie..."

Maddie waved while trying to tidy herself.

"Hi..."

She stood from the bed to shake the girls hand.

"Hi, I'm Liv..."

Liv entered the room cautiously and dumped her bag on the bed. Kate sensed it was time to leave, she needed to let Maddie settle in.

"Ah, well, I'd better get going..."

Kate gave Maddie another squeeze and resisted the urge to give her a thousand kisses.

"I love you, and remember, I'm only a couple of hours away..."

Maddie nodded and gave her one last hug.

"I love you too, see you soon!"

Kate walked out of the room trying not to lose it, she turned at the door and blew Maddie a kiss.

Maddie continued to pack away her things, Liv plonked herself on Maddie's bed trying to think of something to say. She peered into her suitcase, her expression hardened.

"Hope there's no contraband in there..."

Maddie frowned at the assumption, Liv's harsh expression faded and was replaced with a giant grin.

"I'm just joking!"

Maddie sat herself on the bed next to Liv and rummaged through her bag.

"Well, my mother would kill me if I did..."

Liv tilted her head not understanding the relevance, Maddie laughed and took out a photo of Kate in uniform holding her as a baby.

"She's a Captain in the Navy..."

She passed Liv the photo, Liv raised an eye brow in Maddie's direction.

"Oh snap, so, are you here of your own free will?"

Maddie chuckled as she opened her wardrobe and hung up her uniforms.

"Yeah, of course, she was ecstatic that I joined, but I always loved hearing her stories. I mean, everyone says it's in my blood and..."

She trailed off realising she would have to explain, but it was too late, Liv's interest was already sparked.

"In your blood? So, is your dad in the Navy too?"

Maddie hesitated, she hated explaining her family situation, it always made things awkward. She took a deep breath in as she straightened the shirt on the hanger.

"Ah, he umm, he was in the S.A.S..."

"Oh wow, so you were born into this, hey? But, was? What's he doing now?"

Maddie sat back next to Liv on the bed fiddling with a coat hanger, unable to look her in the eye.

"Umm, he died, well, he was killed in action, there was a bomb and..."

Liv's heart sank, her eyes focused on the floor not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maddie, that was silly, I shouldn't have asked."

Maddie placed a hand on Liv's shoulder trying to reassure her.

"No, it's okay, it's just, today was the anniversary of his death and..."

Liv's eyes widened as she realised who Maddie's father was.

"Oh my god, Captain Roth was your dad?"

Maddie nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, Liv lunged toward her pulling her into a bear hug.

"Sorry, I did it again..."

Maddie chuckled as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It's okay, I'm so proud to be his daughter, but I just don't want to be known as the daughter of the hero, you know? I just want to get through our training undetected, well, actually, no, I lie, I want to kick some ass and get straight A's doing it, but I just don't want the added pressure..."

Liv nodded in agreement, she understood.

"Yeah, I get it, my uncle is in the Navy and there's an expectation, my cousin, he's joined this year too, and he doesn't want his fathers reputation to proceed him."

They sat in silence for a moment, Maddie let out a giggle breaking the pause in the conversation.

"Is he hot?"

Liv scrunched up her face and laughed.

"Eww, I hope you mean my cousin and not my uncle!"

Maddie recoiled at the thought and playfully nudged her.

"Uh, duh!"

"Just checking, well, you can meet both of them and decide, my uncle has just started a teaching job here."

"Cool, so if you're stuck he can help you out?"

"Ah no, he's not that cool!"

Liv got up and flopped on to her bed, she bounced awkwardly nearly falling to the floor, she regained her balance acting as if nothing had happened.

"So, are you nervous? I mean in less than 6 months we're gonna be out at sea for basic training…"

"Yes and no, I mean its pretty crazy, but mum said she'd walk me through it before hand..."

"God, I wish my uncle was like that, he's more of a tough love sorta guy."

"Great, I don't think I want him as a lecturer then!"

"Where's your schedule, let's see if we're in the same classes."

Maddie rummaged through her bag and pulled out her diary, Liv eagerly snatched it out of her hand. She let out a giggle opening it to the current week, everything was colour coordinated. Maddie let out an embarrassed snort and snapped it shut.

"Yeah, I blame my mother for my organisational OCD!"

Liv grabbed the diary from Maddie's grip and reopened it, her eyes scanned over the page.

"We're in all the same classes! Yay!"

Maddie peered over Liv's shoulder.

"What about your uncle?"

She ran her finger over the page looking for the familiar name, she stopped on the leadership studies class.

"Yup, damn it, he's our leadership studies lecturer. Just a warning, he can be a bit hot and cold. Apparently he used to be such a cool guy, pretty easy going, some would even call him a bit of a cowboy. But then he got a divorce, his ex moved on, and she got promoted. Then Nathan wanted to live with him, there was a nasty custody battle, he won, but, I dunno, he just seemed to be grumpy all the time. Then there was, umm, some issues and he was posted on shore it and only made things worse, I didn't know whether to feel sorry for him..."

"So, your close to your uncle and cousin then?"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to unload all this random family drama on you..."

Maddie shrugged and pat her on the back.

"Hey, you've seen my cry in the first second of meeting me, we're even!"

Liv grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"C'mon, I'll show you round, been here heaps, I'll text Nate too..."

They walked down the hallway, Liv pointed out various areas and rooms, it was all a blur to Maddie, she was completely overwhelmed. They stopped at the pictures of the previous valedictorians and sword recipients. Liv pointed to the one dated 1999.

"Hey, that looks like you!"

Maddie squinted at the photo, it looked exactly like her, she sighed.

"Yeah, that's my Mum!"

Liv playfully punched her on the shoulder and scoffed.

"Oh great, so my new BFF is the spawn of Princess Perfect..."

Maddie's eyes widened, she looked around her to see if any one heard her outing.

"Shhh, I don't want people to know..."

Maddie walked away from the photo wall not wanting anyone else to make the connection, Liv ran after her and hooked her arm around Maddie's.

"Why not? Might make things easier around here?!"

"Easier? I don't think so, more like, more pressure and expectations..."

"Well, why don't you use you're Dad's name?"

"That's worse, I'll get pity stares and sympathy!"

There was a moment of silence, Liv didn't want to upset her further, she jokingly slapped her on the back and laughed.

"Princess Perfect it is!"

"So, how did you know about the Princess Perfect thing?"

"I have a Navy family, question is how did you _not_ know? I saw you out the front with Georgia, she wants to be the next one..."

"I don't know, Mum doesn't talk a lot about work now, I mean, I know she loves the navy, but I think she was happier out at sea."

"Yeah, I think my uncle was too, or maybe he preferred it cos he didn't have to deal with issues."

"Issues?"

"Yeah, I guess Nate wasn't exactly willing when he joined, he's been in trouble and..."

"Trouble?"

The voice started them both, Maddie turned to see a tall figure standing behind her. He was attractive, very attractive, but he also looked like he knew it. He brushed his Justin Bieber style quiff away from his face, his eyes blue sparkled, and he flashed his pearly whites . Her eyes narrowed, _yeah he definitely knew it_. She stiffened as he looked her up and down, she clenched her jaw, placing one hand on her hip and waived her other hand in front of his face.

"Can I help you?"

His eyes darted back up to her face and winked at her.

"Maybe..."

She scoffed and turned her attention back to Liv.

"Anyway, you were saying..."

Liv let out a giggle and wrapped her arm around the attractive boys waist.

"Maddie, this is Nathan, Nate, my cousin, my brother from another mother..."

Maddie barely made eye contact with him not wanting to encourage his smug behaviour.

"Oh..."

He laughed and grasped her hand and bend down and kissed it.

"Oh, that's all I get?"

Maddie snatched her hand back and wiped her hand on her pants to wipe off the kiss.

"Yep..."

She went to walk off but he grabbed her arm pulling her back. She immediately became defensive and grabbed his forearm and twisted him around pinning it against his back. Liv doubled over in hysterics, Maddie leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Nate shook his head as a large grin crossed his face.

"I see trouble follows you around, Flynn..."

Maddie immediately let go hearing the stern voice behind them, they stood to attention. Nate straightened his shirt and avoided the man's stare.

"Ah, no, Sir, I was simply trying to introduce myself and…"

The man shook his head and put his hand up to stop him talking.

"Sure, sure..."

He looked towards Liv about to say something when Maddie caught his eye, he stood there staring at her. Maddie felt uncomfortable and broke eye contact looking over to Liv for help, Liv cleared her throat breaking the man's trance.

"Ah, this is Maddie…"

He blinked a few times realising he was staring.

"Sorry, you just look familiar, that's all, anyway, I hope Nathan isn't hassling you?"

Maddie didn't want to be labeled as a victim, she stood there trying to look un-phased.

"Nothing I can't handle, Sir..."

"Yes, I can see that, but just take note that we frown upon man handling your fellow classmates."

Maddie dropped her head ashamed of her actions, the man leaned towards her and whispered.

"But sometimes we make an exception, so, carry on."

They watched at the stern looking man walked off, Maddie tapped Liv on the arm.

"Who was that?"

Liv glanced over at Nate, he rolled his eyes.

"My father, Captain Michael Flynn..."

"Well, at least I know there's no favouritism there..."

She walked off feeling satisfied that she had won that round, Liv nudged Nate in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh, someone who doesn't find you irresistible, that must be a weird feeling?"

She ran off after Maddie leaving Nate with his thoughts, a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, really weird…"

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

well, I survived my surgery lol, now if only the pain would go away so I could write in peace. This isn't the best, but had to get it out, blaming the pain and the pain killers.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, I know when ya'll see Dutchy is involved you presume, but i'm trying not to be so predictable, haha, haven't got a clear path yet, but we'll see where the mood takes us!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 3.

Maddie and Liv arrived at the welcoming address and sat in the middle of the lecture hall. Maddie let out a groan as Nate plonked himself next to her giving her a wink, she rolled her eyes and turned her body towards Liv.

"Doesn't he have any other friends?"

She giggled and leaned in.

"Yeah, but I think you've left an impression..."

Maddie glanced back over to Nate, he smiled a cheeky grin, she instantly looked away and folded her arms over her chest.

"Great..."

Nate cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder, she tried to ignore him but he persisted. Letting out a grunt she whipped her head around to face him, he stopped and smiled.

"Hey..."

She turned her attention back to the front of the room.

"Hi..."

He couldn't help himself, she was so easy to get to.

"So, you're actually excited about this, huh?"

She refused to make eye contact.

"Yup..."

"Cool, so you've always wanted to join?"

She focused firmly on the front of the class room trying to ignore him.

"Uh, huh..."

"You got family making you do this?"

A girl shhhed them from behind, Nate turned to confront her.

"Hey, we're having a private conversation, if you don't mind..."

Maddie smiled apologetically at the girl and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know him."

She turned back and scowled at Nate.

"And, because I don't know you, we're not having a private conversation..."

She focused her attention back to the front, he laughed and leaned back towards her.

"So, no family legacy then?"

She crossed her arms over her chest refusing to answer, she could feel his eyes burn into her. Maddie clenched her fists trying to ignore him, Liv couldn't help but giggle at their interaction. Maddie exhaled sharply, he wasn't stopping, she turned and glared at him.

"WHAT?!"

Her voice was so loud it made everyone turn and focus on her. She covered her face with her diary and sunk into her chair, Nate whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, I don't mind being the centre of attention…"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I'm sure…"

Later that afternoon Maddie retreated to her room, Nate hovered around her all morning and she couldn't put up with any more of his smugness. She was in the middle of organising the rest of her things when Liv burst through the door and pulled on her arm.

"Hey, didn't you get my text?"

Maddie pulled out her earphones and stared at her blankly, Liv picked up her phone and held it to her face. Maddie scrunched her face at the message not understanding it.

"We gotta go now, we gotta get a good table!"

Maddie rolled her eyes as Liv pulled her towards the door.

"Hang on, I need shoes!"

Liv jumped impatiently up and down on the spot, Maddie rolled her eyes and chucked on a pair of thongs. They rushed to the dining hall, it was full, Liv threw her head back in frustration and groaned.

"We're too late..."

Maddie pretended not to see Nate who was waving at them from the centre of the dinning room. His arms flailed in the air like a inflatable tube man, his gestures grew as he yelled out their names.

"Maddie, Liv..."

Liv's eyes lit up as she spotted Nate in the prime position.

"Yes! I knew Nate wouldn't want to be stuck with a crap table!"

Liv grabbed Maddie's arm and dragged her to the table. Nate smiled at Maddie and patted the seat next to him.

"Saved you a spot..."

Maddie quickly slid into the seat next to Liv opposite him.

"That's okay, I'm good here..."

Liv laughed knowing that Nate wasn't used to being rejected, she tapped him on his arm.

"Thank god you got here!"

Liv turned to Maddie.

"Getting a good table can help establish the pecking order..."

Nate cleared his throat and took a bite out of his burger.

"I didn't need to good table to establish that I'm up the top of that order..."

Maddie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Seriously? Are we in high school?"

Liv grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Worse! The navy!"

They all laughed, Maddie and Liv got up to get their food, Nate's eyes followed Maddie around the room. A boy sat down next to Nate and noticed his wondering eyes, he waved his hand in front of Nate's face.

"Oi! What you looking at?"

He followed the path of Nate's eyes to Maddie.

"Seriously, Flynn, already got a target?"

Nate picked up his burger, ignoring his friend's comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

While in the line Maddie caught him staring at her, she nudged Liv.

"Why is he so interested in me?"

Her cocky comment surprised Liv, she nudged Maddie with her with her tray.

"Someone thinks a lot of themselves."

"No, it's just, it's like he's a child, and the more I ignore him the more he wants attention."

"Well, yeah, don't you know how boys work?"

The girls returned to the table, Liv's eyes lit up seeing Tyler and dumped her tray on the table and threw her arms around him.

"Ty! What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let Nate go through this alone!"

Liv sat back down next to Maddie and introduced them.

"Maddie, this is Tyler, Nate's wing man…"

Maddie barely looked up at either of them, Tyler smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Maddie, don't let Nate's behaviour influence your opinion of me, you'll love me."

"Doubt it…"

"Oh, a feisty one, huh…"

Nate cleared his throat and chucked chip at Maddie.

"So, Princess Perfect is your mother?"

She glanced over to Liv unimpressed, assuming that she told him, Liv shook her head proclaiming her innocence.

"I didn't say anything!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow in Nate's direction, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair with a smug grin on his face.

"She didn't tell me, I know things…"

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat, he chucked another chip at her to get her attention, she picked it out of her hair and chucked it back at him.

"Are you 5?"

He let out a hiss and chucked a chip into his mouth.

"Hey, it's pretty obvious…"

Maddie laughed.

"What? That you're 5?"

"Haha, you're so funny, no, that you're Mini Princess Perfect. You have the same name, and I saw the picture in the hall, you look like the same person!"

"Yeah, well, we're not... I mean, I'd be lucky to be like her but, anyway... I'm here to make a name for myself and not to rely on my parents..."

She cringed realising she said parents, plural, and she knew Nate was clued in enough to realise.

"Parents?"

Liv nudged him with her elbow as a warning.

"Drop it, Nate..."

"No, we should know where everyone is coming from, even playing field..."

Liv whacked him on the arm.

"Hey, both your parents are in the Navy..."

"Yeah, and I'm not denying that, so what's Princess Perfect got up her sleeve, hey? Don't tell me, Daddy is the Admiral? He can change all your grades, right?"

Tyler could tell by Maddie's horrified expression there was more to the story, and Nate was pushing it, he kicked his foot under the table.

"C'mon, Nate, lay off."

Nate shook his head and held his ground staring at Maddie waiting for an answer.

She wasn't normally so sensitive, but it had been a long emotional day. Not wanting to cause a scene, she calmly got up and walked away, Liv rolled her eyes and smacked Nate across the head.

"Good one, Prince Charming, her father was Captain Roth..."

Nate took a moment to register where he knew that name, his face dropped realising his stirring was no joke.

"Oh..."

Liv shook her head and got up from the table.

"Yeah, oh!"

Tyler grabbed a handful of chips from Nate's plate and rose from the table.

"Dude, not cool."

Liv chased after Maddie and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Ignore him..."

"I plan too..."

Maddie sat in bed and picked up the photo of her parents off the bed-side table, she traced her finger around Jim's face and smiled as a tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. She sighed and took out her phone to call her mum.

Kate pulled into her driveway, she had taken the scenic route home, she didn't feel the need to rush home as she had nothing to go home too. Her phone rang breaking her train of thought, she smiled seeing it was Maddie.

"Maddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, mum. Just wanted to call and say I love you..."

"Aww, I love you too darling, are you sure everything is all right?"

"Yeah, it just been a day..."

"I know sweetie, but you've got this, you were born for this, your dad will be looking out for you..."

"You sound echoey, where are you?"

"Oh, you're on the car speaker, I just got home…"

"Really? Where have you been?"

"No where, just took the scenic route home… you know, clear my head."

"Ha, yeah, thinking of all the partying you're going to do while I'm away, huh?"

Kate scoffed and placed the phone on her shoulder as she exited the car.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Mum, you need to get out there..."

"Madison, I am fine by myself, why are you obsessed about me finding someone? I don't need anyone."

"Mum, I never said you needed anyone... but you deserve someone nice."

Kate rummaged around her bag looking for her keys.

"Goodnight Madison, I love you too..."

"Love you more!"

Maddie laughed as she hung up the phone.

Kate hung up the phone and let out a growl.

"Where are the damn keys…"

Dumping her bag on the ground, she let out a sigh and hesitated, she wasn't sure how she was going to fill all her free time now that Maddie was gone.

She finally found her keys at the bottom of her bag, she heard footsteps behind her and scrambled for her feet. As she turned to check who they belonged to, the sun's glare blocked her vision.

"Kate?"

A tall figure positioned himself in front of her, blocking the sun. She blinked furiously trying to get the spots to disappear from her eyes. He moved closer, and her jaw dropped.

"Dutchy?"

He lunged forward and picked her up, swinging her around. She whacked him on his shoulder, trying to get him to stop.

"Dutchy! Put me down!"

He placed her back on the ground and laughed.

"I can't believe it's you! Did you finally come to your senses and look me up?"

She brushed off her top, he was sticky and sweaty.

"Ah, I've moved down to work at Watson's."

He attempted to help, she swatted his hands away.

"Oh, sorry, yeah just got back from a run…"

Kate scrunched up her face as she wiped the sweat from her hand on to her pants.

"Yeah, I noticed…"

Dutchy's smile grew on his face.

"Wait, so you're living here? Like…"

He pointed and nodded towards her house.

"Like, here?"

Kate scrunched up her face as she looked back at the house, wondering why it was such a strange concept to him.

"Yeah, why do you sound like that's an impossible thing?"

He shook his head, sensing that she misunderstood his tone.

"No, it's great! We're neighbours."

Kate took a second to comprehend what he has said.

"WHAT?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked to towards her front door.

"Yup, of all the houses in all the streets…"

She whipped her head towards him, skeptical that it was a coincidence.

"Really?"

He nodded and continued to walk her to the front door, she removed herself from his armpit and unlocked the door. He walked into her house and nodded with approval, she dumped her bag on the counter and turned staring at him for a moment, he tilted his head at her blank stare.

"You having a stroke?"

Kate shook her head and smiled, remembering how they used to be.

"No, I just, you're here, you're my neighbour…"

He nodded and smiled.

"You better believe it!"

He fell back on to her couch making himself comfortable.

"So, when did you arrive?"

Kate sat next to him, still mystified at his presence.

"Ah, 2 days ago…"

"Nice, I only got back yesterday…"

"So, you're still out there?"

"Ah, actually, I'm not with the Navy anymore…"

Kate sat up straight and frowned.

"What? I didn't hear about that…"

"Oh, you've been checking up on me, haven't you?"

"No! I mean, well…"

He gave her a friendly shove.

"It's okay, just giving you a hard time, like old times. I wanted a life, so I left about 6 years ago…"

"Oh, so what are you doing now?"

"Oh, I umm bought into a gym franchise, do a bit of PT here and there, but they really run themselves… but anyway…"

Kate grabbed a bottle of wine out of the cupboard and poured them both a glass.

"Dylan, this is crazy, what's it been? 15… no, 17 years?"

"Yeah, since you decided to ditch us..."

"Hey! I got promoted..."

"Yeah, to mother..."

Dylan clinked his glass with hers and they both took a sip.

"Where is she? How old is she now?"

"She's 17, and she's a Creswell, it was he first day today..."

Dutchy shook his head in bewilderment.

"Oh my god, Kate, that's insane! And that mean's we're old!"

"I know! I need to just let her do her thing, she's already embarrassed that I'm her mother..."

Dutchy smirked and nudged her.

"Princess Perfect."

He spotted their photo on the TV unit and walked over and picked it up.

"This her?"

Kate nodded proudly and walked up behind him.

"Yup, my not so, baby girl."

"She looks just like you! Jim would have been so proud."

Dutchy froze, he didn't know how she would react mentioning Jim. Kate placed a hand on his arm, seeing his uneasiness. It was nice to hear it from someone who knew him. Dutchy knew what day it was and didn't want to make it worse, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, dinner? You got any plans?"

Kate looked over to him suspiciously, this was all too convenient.

"Did she call you?"

Dutchy's brow furrowed not understanding, Kate could see his confusion and waved her hand in the air dismissing the point.

"Never mind..."

Kate sat back on the couch deep in thought, Dutchy sighed and sat next her, he didn't want to upset her further but he'd already mentioned his name, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"So, umm, I know what day it is, you alright?"

Kate placed her glass back on the table and grabbed a pillow and sat it on her lap, playing with the zipper.

"Dylan, I've handled this day for the past 17 years..."

"Yeah, I know, but you've probably never done it alone..."

"It's fine, plus, I'm not alone, you're here..."

She gave him a friendly nudge with her shoulder.

"It's been too long, Kate..."

He hugged her again.

"I've missed you, I'm not gonna lie, I was, lets say, disappointed, when you stopped replying to my messages..."

Kate knew that he would have been hurt in the way she handled it, and now he was sitting in front of her and reminding her how much she enjoyed his company, she felt terrible.

"Dylan, it's just…"

He could tell by her guilty look that she regretted it, he didn't want her to feel worse on a day that way already tough for her.

"It's okay, Kate, I assumed we all reminded you of times that maybe you'd rather forget? But, we used to speak nearly every day. I remember us telling bedtime stories to Maddie..."

"Yeah, she was only talking about that the other night."

"I have thought about you on this day every year, I thought about sending you messages but I didn't want to push."

Kate reached out and grasped his hand, she had missed everyone, especially him, but she had thrown herself into work and all of Maddie's extra-curricular activities in hope she wouldn't notice the lack of friendships in her life.

"Well, yeah, kinda, I'm sorry, you were always such a good friend."

Dutchy squeezed her hand a little tighter trying to lift the mood.

"Not, were, are!"

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, another chapter already! I mean I'm not minding the time off cos I can write, but I'm basically chained to the couch! I was so bored to day i did like 3 loads of washing, hung it all out and folded it all away. That's like a miracle for me lol, normally it sits in the clean basket and doesn't make it to the wardrobe. But ultimately that wasn't a good idea cos now i'm in a tonne of pain :(

Anyway, lets get on with it!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 4.

The next morning Dutchy knocked on Kate's office door and poked his head in supporting a giant grin.

"Morning..."

His presence startled her, she wasn't expecting it to be him, she exhaled sharply and stood from her desk.

"Dutchy! Hi! Umm, how did you get in here?"

Dylan strolled into her office and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"I know most of the guys here, they go to my gyms."

She sat back on her chair and crossed one leg over the other shaking her head.

"Of course they do!"

He approached the desk and peered over her shoulder to her laptop.

"So, whatcha doing?"

She slammed the laptop shut as he sat on the edge of her desk, his eyes narrowed at her suspicious behaviour and leaned close.

"What's that?"

She leaned on the lid of the laptop, trying to act coy. He stood back up and pretended to turn away, but quickly turned back and snatched it out of her grasp. Her pupils grew as he opened the lid, she would have to explain. Dutchy laughed, he knew what that look meant, she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Uh, oh... who you spying on?"

Turning his attention back to the screen, his eyes scanned the words on the screen, his brow creased.

"Hey, this is my file!"

Kate's eyes darted around the room while she tried to think of a reason she'd be checking on him, Dutchy sat on the edge of her chair and smirked.

"You checking up on me?"

She snatched the laptop back and shoved it into her top drawer.

"Just interested…"

He leaned forward, so close that she could smell his cologne.

"Kate, you could have just asked me…"

He pulled open the drawer and placed the laptop in front of her and reopened the lid.

"Go on, read it, I'm clean…"

Kate pursed her lips together, trying to hide her smile. Dutchy sat back on the edge of her desk with a confident grin on his face.

"I'll be the judge of that..."

Kate skipped the first few pages already knowing about the first half of his career, Dutchy crossed his arms over his chest.

"You won't find anything, McGregor..."

She continued to scroll, trying to find some information to prove him wrong, but he was right, it was all good. She glanced over to him, his smug smile beamed from his face, it was her turn to have some fun. She focused back on the screen, her eyes widened.

"Hmm..."

Dutchy's face wrinkled as he snatched the computer away from her and eyeballed the page. He let out a hiss realising it wasn't anything bad, it was a recommendation letter, from her.

He smacked the lid shut and shook his head.

"Okay, you've had your fun! I had a great XO who kicked my ass into line, so my navy career was textbook. Plus, I didn't want to get kicked off of Hammersley."

Kate's smile dropped off her face suddenly thinking of Mike, she hadn't thought about him for a long time. Her eyes darted up to Dutchy, then back down at the laptop, she tried to sound as casual as possible.

"So, umm, do you still see anyone?"

Dutchy laughed, he knew she really meant Mike, she always had a strange look on her face when she thought of him.

"Ah, no, a few years after you left we all got split up, there were new bosses, new structure. Mike went on a shore posting for like a second and then came back out, I think he was captaining Hobart for a while. You know, umm, that he and Maxine..."

Kate's head tilted as Dutchy's voice trailed off.

"He and Maxine, what?"

"They got back together."

"Oh…"

She realised she needed to finish her sentence so she didn't sound unhappy.

"Ah, well that's good, they have Ryan together, so…"

"Ah, they also had another son..."

The news surprised her, but she was happy for them.

"I didn't know, how long ago?"

"Ah, it wasn't that long after you left."

"Yeah, well, it's good they're happy..."

Dutchy positioned himself in the chair opposite her wondering whether he should continue the Mike subject.

"Ah, and since you didn't hear about that, you probably didn't know that they got a divorce, and, umm, yeah, I think it was pretty rough on him, I tried to reach out but he never responded, so I left it."

Kate didn't want to sound desperate, but she was now eager to know what had become of him.

"Do you know if he is okay?"

"I heard he had to take a shore posting after, he umm, he lost it at one of his Officers, again, could just be gossip, but I think the divorce made him well, I think it changed him. He was going to have to take a shore posting eventually, huh?"

Kate let out a scoff, she was relieved she didn't wait around, she would have still been waiting.

"Anyway, so, what about you? What's happened that's not in your file?"

Dutchy got up and inspected the rest of her office.

"Nothing…"

"Right, so what? Now all you do is work out and boss people around?"

He gave her a wink and a grin.

"Nothing has changed…"

He stopped at the book case and picked up a photo of Kate and Maddie on her first day of school.

"So, we've got a lot to catch up on!"

"Yeah, and now I've got plenty of time!"

He put the photo back and in it's place and headed for the door.

"Well, I've got a meeting down the road, I'll see you round McGregor."

The next morning Maddie and Liv walked down the hall to their first class. Nate ran up behind them and shoved passed them, stopping in front of them he bowed in Maddie's direction.

"Morning, Princess..."

Maddie clenched her jaw, she was instantly put off, she shook her head as she pushed past him.

"Is everything a joke for you?"

He ran after her, catching up with her he walked beside her.

"Oh, touchy, someone got out of wrong side of the bed this morning..."

She stopped and stood in front of him making direct eye contact.

"Or, maybe I just want to start my day without a insolent brat disturbing it..."

Nate and Liv froze, Kate could tell by their shocked expressions that the comment was a bit much. She didn't mean to sound like a snob, but he rubbed her the wrong way. Nate shrugged and rolled his eyes and walked a head of them. Liv turned and raised an eyebrow at Maddie wondering where her mood had come from, Maddie lowered her head knowing she was in the wrong.

"Sorry Liv, I know he's your cousin but, ugh, he just gets to me."

Liv sighed and wrapped her arm around Maddie's shoulder.

"You'll get used to it..."

"I hope not!"

They entered their first class, Maddie let out a huff as her eyes scanned the room for free seats, the only free seats were next to Nate. She sat down and avoided looking in his direction, she focused on her text book feeling a presence above her. Her head still down, she moved her eyes upward hoping it wasn't Nate. It wasn't, she stumbled to attention realising it was Captain Flynn standing above her.

"Oh, umm, Captain Flynn..."

Mike let out a chuckle at her nervousness.

"As ease sailor, you're not on duty yet..."

She sat down embarrassed, Nate balled up a piece of paper and threw it in her direction.

"Good one, your majesty..."

She shot him a death glare, Mike picked up the balled up piece of paper and place it on Nate's desk.

"Hey, her mistake is at least something that is normally required, if you were half as smart as her, we wouldn't have a problem..."

Maddie frowned at Mike's comment, it was a bit harsh, and was it necessary to say it in front of everyone?

"Ah, it's okay, Captain Flynn, I just ignore it."

He gave her a nod and a wink.

"Good, me too..."

He walked back to the front of the class and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Okay, welcome everyone! I am Captain Flynn, and this is your Leadership Studies class. In the class you will learn what it takes to be a good leader, what's expected from you as a leader, and what you should expect from the leaders in your field."

Maddie looked over to Nate, he was slouched over his desk with his head in his hands. She shook her head, she didn't understand why he was here if he wasn't going to take it seriously. She looked back over and spotted Tyler, he smiled at her, she quickly looked away.

"So, I'm giving you your first assignment, I want you to write 1000 words about Leadership, what you think it means, what makes a good leader, and give me an example of a good leader in your life. This isn't a graded paper..."

Nate raised his hand, Mike nodded towards him.

"Yes, Flynn."

"If it's not part of our grade, then why do we have to do it?"

A few of his class mates sniggered in the background, Mike's nostrils flared unimpressed that his own son was challenging him in their first class.

"Because I said so..."

"But..."

Mike approached, gritting his teeth as he stood close and whispered.

"Don't push it!"

Nate glanced around the class, all eyes were on him, he looked beside him, Maddie was shaking her head. Nate exhaled sharply and sunk back into his chair.

"Yes, Sir."

Later that day they had a free period, Maddie sat out on the oval by herself, thankful for the peace and quiet. Closing her eyes, she leaned back taking in the warmth of the sun. She grimaced hearing footsteps approach and prayed they didn't belong to Nate, she opened one eye as Tyler sat next to her.

"Hey…"

She sat back up and crossed her legs beneath her.

"Oh, Tyler, hi…"

"You okay? You look lonely out here by yourself."

"Yeah, fine, just having a break…"

"Nate getting to you is he?"

She glanced over to him wondering how he could tell, he laughed and pat her on the knee.

"It's okay, I won't say anything…"

"Yeah, right!"

"Hey! I told you not to judge me for being friend's with Nate."

She thought about his words for a moment, she hated it when people made assumptions about her because of her mum, and now she was doing the same to Tyler. She looked back over to him, her eyes studied his face checking to see if he was being genuine. He had a kind face, his blonde curly hair flopped to one side and she could get lost in his deep brown eyes. She was so busy judging his friendship with Nate and hadn't actually taken any notice of him.

"Sorry, I guess he's just rubbed me the wrong way."

"Yeah, he tends to have the affect on people."

"But why, why be like that? You can't tell me that girls respond to that?"

"Well, not to that exactly, more like his navy bod… as you can see I'm still catching up on that department…"

Maddie laughed, and poked his bicep.

"Hey, there's some muscle there…"

"But anyway, the girls he goes after, but they're not as smart as you."

She resisted peering over to him, she could already feel her cheeks tingle.

"Anyway, enough about him, what's your story?"

"Story?"

"Well, you know mine…"

Tyler hesitated not knowing how to respond.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about your dad, he was a hero."

"Thanks…"

"Umm, and my story, nothing exciting I'm afraid, no parents in the navy, actually no parents at all."

Maddie in haled sharply at the casualness of his statement, Tyler saw her odd expression and thought he'd better explain.

"They umm, they weren't fit to raise me, so they decided to give me a better life, but it wasn't. But I was smart, and worked hard, and I thought this was the right path for me, the end."

Maddie laughed, Tyler scrunched up his face, confused about her reaction.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing about that, it's just, you're just nothing like Nate."

"Hey, I thought we weren't talking about him…"

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?"

"You.."

Maddie couldn't help it, her eyes moved to meet his.

"Oh…"

They both laughed nervously, Tyler cleared his throat and shuffled his shoes along the grass.

"So, umm, I was wondering if…"

Liv appeared behind Tyler and crash tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!"

She plonked herself beside Maddie, Tyler stood and brushed himself off.

"Liv, great timing… Ah, I'll see you round, McGregor…"

Maddie watched as Tyler walked off, Liv nudged her while repositioning herself on her stomach.

"What was that about?"

Maddie shrugged, she wasn't sure.

"Ah, I dunno…"

Liv gave her a doubtful look and whacked her on the arm.

"You don't know?"

"No, anyway, what's up?"

"Not much, but I forgot to ask, where else have you lived?"

"What does that matter?"

"Thought you might have some good stories, you know, a guy in every port."

Maddie let out a hiss, it couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Ah, we've been in Perth and Adelaide, Mum was posted in Cairns before I was born…"

"Yeah, cool… I'm Pretty sure Nate and Uncle Mike were in Cairns for a bit, but that's when he was really little."

"Yeah? I miss the sunshine… so, anyway, I'm pretty sure that my mum could pull some strings and get us a tour of a ship when we go home..."

"Yeah? That would be awesome, make it feel all the more, well like I'm an adult."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know it's not for 6 months but like after this we'll be out at sea, like that's our job..."

Maddie let out a laugh, confused at Liv's sudden realisation.

"Yeah, why does that sound like you're surprised?"

"I dunno, I guess cos right now I feel like I should be out partying like a normal eighteen year old..."

"Well, we get some time off, we can still have some fun!"

"Oh, so maybe you're not so Princess Perfect after all?"

Maddie groaned, she was tiring of her nickname.

"Hey, even my mum had her partying days!"

"Okay, well, we've gotta be here for a few more weeks, then it's on!"

Maddie signed and picked up a stick and threw in into the garden, she was unsure whether she should ask the question in her head.

"So, umm, what's the deal with Nate and his dad?"

"What do you mean? Thought you didn't like him..."

"Yeah, but it's just the way he kind belittled him in front of everyone today."

"I think it's just tough love, don't tell me you feel sorry for him?!"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Nah, well no, but I thought maybe that's why he's like that?"

"Ugh, who knows, he's a boy!"

The next night Maddie called her mum to give her an update.

Dutchy sat on Kate's couch while she was upstairs changing, her phone vibrated on the table, he glanced over and saw Maddie's name. He picked it up and answered it.

"Maddie?"

Maddie frowned at the male voice answering her mother's phone.

"Ah, who is this?"

Dylan laughed at the harsh tone of her voice, it sounded just like Kate's when she was mad at the crew.

"Guess..."

"Ah, wheres my Mum?"

He didn't want to worry her, he could tell she was getting worried.

"Mads, it's Dylan..."

There was silence, he laughed again.

"Dutchy?"

He held the phone away for his ear as she screamed with excitement.

"Dutchy! Oh my god, sorry, I thought mum had a secret boyfriend..."

"Ha, I doubt that! Anyway, how are you? You're killing it, yeah?"

"Wait a minute, why are you answering mum's phone?"

"Ah, she's just upstairs..."

"Okay, well, what are you doing in Sydney? In my house?"

Kate came down the stairs and frowned at Dutchy on her phone, she mouthed "who is it?" He mouthed back "Maddie."

She tried to snatch the phone from him, but he got up and walked away from her.

"Hey! I thought you'd be happy that your mum had some company?!"

"Yeah, I am, but I just didn't expect it to be you, that's all. So, anyway, what are you doing in Sydney?"

"Well, I live here, next door actually…"

He turned and gave Kate a wink, she frowned and snatched the phone from his ear.

"Maddie?"

"Hey mum! How are you?"

"Yeah good, sweetheart, everything okay?"

"Ah , yeah."

Dutchy had completely thrown her, she had forgotten what she was going to talk to her about.

"Just checking up on you..."

Kate rolled her eyes and sat beside Dutchy.

"Isn't that my job?"

"Yeah, okay, well you've got company, so I'll leave you too it..."

She let out a giggle, Kate knew exactly what she was implying.

"Madison McGregor you get your mind out of the..."

"Okay, see ya mum! Love you!"

Maddie hung up with a giant smirk on her face, Liv gave her a friendly shove.

"What was that all about?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, one of mum's old crew mates was there."

"Oh, like one from Cairns?"

"Yeah…"

"What, you think they may hook up?"

"Ah, nah, I mean, they used to be really close. But I haven't actually met him, I've talked to him a bit when I was little. I know he'd try to keep in touch, but I don't know if it was too hard for mum or what, but I'm glad she'll have someone looking out for her. Not that she needs it but, you know..."

"So, ah, talking about hooking up, I think Tyler likes you…"

"What?"

"He was asking about you…"

"Why?"

"Cos he likes you… Oh my god, Maddie, have you even been out on a date?"

Maddie broke eye contact, embarrassed at her answer.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Does being 7 count…"

Liv gave her a friendly shove.

"Aww, that's cute!"

"Look, I just don't wanna waste my time kissing frogs, okay, I want something real, like what mum and dad had. She said he was, well, perfect."

"There's no such thing as the perfect man, Mads, and if you wait, you'll die waiting."

Kate rose from the couch feeling uncomfortable, hoping Dutchy hadn't heard Maddie's comments.

"Were you about to say, get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"What was she talking about?"

Kate let out a groan and chucked her head back in embarrassment.

"She thought you and I would, I dunno,..."

Dutchy's eyes widened realising what she was trying to say, he rubbed his neck and broke eye contact not knowing how to respond.

"Oh, umm, teenagers, you know how their minds work."

"Not my daughter's mind, thank you very much!"

"I think you need to prepare yourself, McGregor, I bet there's plenty of good looking guys at Creswell. I mean, c'mon, I was, well actually, I still have, a Navy body! I caught you looking a couple of times..."

He nudged her with his elbow and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kate hissed, it was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"You wish! And please don't even mention boys, losing her to the navy was hard enough, I can't think about a boyfriend."

A few days later, Mike sat in his office reviewing their papers. He flipped over the next one and read the student's name, it was Nate's.

"Here we go..."

He frowned reading the first few paragraphs and shook his head.

_"As far as great leaders go, I can not think of an example in my life. A great leader should be someone I can look up to, who I aspire to be."_

He sighed and turned the page expecting there to be more, there wasn't, it would have barely been 200 words. Mike removed his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face. He took out his red pen and wrote a comment on top. The next paper was Maddie's, he leaned back in his chair and replaced his glasses.

_"A great leader posses a clear vision, is courageous, has integrity, honesty, humility and clear focus. They understand that it is the people they lead that ultimately determines the success or failure of any venture. They surround themselves with great people that they can cultivate into a team of competent, confident individuals who can work well as a team. They then have the ability to guide this team towards a well-defined vision by clearly communicating short and long terms goals, inspiring confidence and trust among colleagues, and influencing common efforts through character rather than by a position of authority. Ultimately, a great leader creates and nurtures other leaders. An example of someone in my life that possesses all of these traits is my mother, Kate McGregor."_

Mike smiled reading Kate's name, he placed the paper on his desk and took out his phone. He opened the photos app and scrolled through the folders, his finger hovered over "Hammersley".

He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his red pen.

The next morning they sat in their Leadership studies class. Mike handed back everyone's papers, Nate groaned as he read his comment.

"Disappointing, apply yourself."

He leaned over to check Maddie's comment, he let out a scoff as he read hers.

"Fantastic work, sounds like you have some inspirational people in your life."

Mike walked over to them and pushed Nate upright in his seat.

"Problem, Flynn?"

There was a knock on the door, Mike gave Nate a stern look and went to open it. A woman whispered in his ear, he glanced back to Nate and waved him over, Nate rolled his eyes and got up off the chair and walked out of class with Mike. Liv leaned over to Maddie and whispered.

"I wonder what he's done now?"

Maddie shrugged, pretending not to care. Mike walked back in to the class and cleared his throat.

"Okay, where were we?"

By the end of the class Nate hadn't returned, Maddie waited for everyone to leave and approached Mike's desk. He moved his glasses to the end of of nose and glanced up towards her.

"Yes, McGregor?"

"Ah, where's Nate today, Sir?"

"Ah, his grandmother died yesterday, he's gone to see his mother..."

"Oh, okay..."

She turned to leave, he cleared his throat.

"McGregor..."

She turned back to face him, worried about his tone.

"Yes, Sir."

"I've been checking out everyone's transcripts, yours is impressive. And you had recommendations from respected officers from you time in the cadets."

She nodded, but wasn't sure why he was bringing it up.

"Ah, yes, Sir?"

"You seem to be taking after your mother..."

She let out a small hiss, just loud enough for Mike to hear.

"With all due respect, Sir. I would like to be seen as my own person."

He smiled and tried not to laugh.

"That sounds like something she would say..."

She bit the inside of her lip, trying to hold in her eye roll. He grinned again, seeing Kate's classic unimpressed glare on her face.

"Very well, anyway, my point, I see you've been hanging out with Liv and Nate."

She wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement, so she just nodded.

"I wound hate to see you get distracted by someone who doesn't take this as seriously as you..."

She frowned, she knew he was taking about Nate and she knew it wasn't her business to comment, but she couldn't help herself.

"Ah, I think they both take it seriously, Sir."

"Look, I know Liv does, but Nate, I would hate to see him drag you down."

Maddie tried not to let her opinion of his comment read over her face, she couldn't believe what he was saying about his own son, he could see she wasn't impressed again.

"I'm his father, I know him better than anyone."

"Ah, yes, Sir..."

She turned to leave again.

"Oh, and McGregor..."

She took a deep breath in and clutched her books to her chest before turning back.

"Sir..."

He replaced his glasses and focused back at his paperwork.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing if you turned out to be like your mother..."

She had a thousand different responses in her mind, however, for the sake of her career and reputation she kept them to herself, and instead, gave him a single nod.

"Yes, Sir..."

End Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Live and Learn.

Chapter 5.

Maddie sat on her bed letting out various huffs and grunts, the conversation she had with Mike replaying in her head. She hated to admit it, but she felt bad for Nate, what chance did he have with someone constantly telling him that he wasn't good enough? She shook the thoughts from her mind, why did she care so much? He was a jerk.

A knock on the door broke her train of thought, swinging open the door she froze seeing Tyler.

"Oh, Tyler, hi. What's up?"

"Hey! I, umm, I bought you a hot chocolate…"

He flashed his pearly whites as he held out the cup in front of her, tilting her head and stared at it for a moment before taking it from him.

"Oh, ah, thanks…but, why?"

He laughed as he took a sip from his cup.

"Cos I'm nice? I just wanted to see if you were keen to hang out?"

She took a mouthful from her cup trying to think of a reason not to, Tyler could see she was hesitant.

"Oh, c'mon, I won't bite!"

She glanced down at her cup and rolled her eyes, it was the least she could do.

"Okay, only cos you bribed me with hot chocolate."

He went to step into her room as she stepped out, they bumped heads and laughed. As they rubbed their foreheads, their eyes met and the were caught in each others stare. Maddie side stepped him and cleared her throat feeling a little apprehensive about the whole situation.

"Umm, maybe in the common room? Don't need people talking more shit about me."

Tyler chuckled and nodded, he picked up her jacket from the back of the chair and handed it to her.

"Why don't we just go for a walk?"

They strolled around the grounds, neither of them knew where to start . Maddie wasn't sure what his motives where, and Tyler unsure of whether she even liked him. As the sun crept behind the trees a flurry of galahs sprung from the trees interrupting the silence, Maddie gasped, the sound was ear piercing. Tyler laughed at her reaction.

"Did think you'd be the jumpy type…"

"Yeah, umm, not normally, just…"

"Just what…"

"What are we doing?"

He laughed and pointed towards his feet.

"Ah, this is called walking, you do it to get some where, or for fitness…"

Maddie pursed her lips together trying to smother the smile that wanted to escape.

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you mean, I just thought it would be nice to hang out, that's all…"

"Okay…"

"So, you're pretty lucky to have you're mum in the navy, you know, to give you tips and stuff, even if she was Princess Perfect."

"Yeah, she's great, and to be honest, I love that she was like that, that she kicked everyone's ass. I'm sure that's where I get my competitiveness from, I mean, it sounds pretty lame but, I kinda miss her…"

Tyler nodded and sighed, his eyes concentrated on the pebble that he kicked along the ground.

"Well, if I had a great mum, I'm sure I'd miss her too…"

Maddie eyes darted over to him trying time gauge his mood, hoping she hadn't blown it in the first five seconds.

"Umm, have you ever, you don't have to tell me, but, have you tried to find them?"

He shook his head, still focused on the ground.

"Nah, not worth my time, or yours talking about them… so, what else is there to know about you?"

Maddie took the hint and tried to think of something interesting to say.

"Ah, I dunno, I'm just a boring 17 year old."

The grin grew on his face as he finally brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"Oh, so, when are you eighteen? You gotta be having a party, right? Am I invited?"

"Ah, if you like costume parties?"

She could see he was hesitant to answer and mentally kicked her self, it sounded so childish, it was her turn to focus on the floor.

"It's okay, you can say it's lame."

She picked up the pace wanting to distance herself from him so he couldn't see her mortified expression.

He realised that she had taken it the wrong way and quickened his steps, catching up to her he placed his hand on her arm.

"No! I mean, as long as it's not like my little pony or something."

She let out a nervous chuckle hoping it's not what he really thought of her, that she was a little girl.

"Well, I was thinking, heroes and villains."

"Oh, cool… okay, so who would you be? The hero or the villain?"

She gave him a playful nudge with her elbow.

"Hero, of course!"

"Anyone I'd know?"

"Hmm, well, I was thinking about Xena…"

Tyler's raised his eyebrows, Maddie frowned and gave him a less friendly nudge.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, I guess I just pictured, umm, I dunno, someone tamer?."

She couldn't help but feel a little offended, placing her hands on her hips she stepped closer.

"Oh, really? you don't think I can pull it off? Well, you'll have to come and see for yourself then!"

He smirked and held his ground.

"Maybe I could go as Hercules, you know they should have ended up together…"

Maddie's heart beat faster, she hadn't had much experience with boys, but she definitely knew that was flirting. She counted to three in her mind, trying to calm herself, she didn't want to seem too keen.

"Is that just an excuse to walk around topless?"

"Okay, you caught me… but Xena, is that just an attempt to shake your good girl image?"

Her jaw dropped, although his comment didn't surprise her that much.

"Hey, I could kick your ass if I wanted too!"

He took a step closer, their bodies almost touching.

"Oh really?"

He placed a hand over his mouth trying to his his smirk as Maddie placed her cup on the grass.

"Yeah, really."

Tyler shrugged and placed his cup his next to hers.

"We're really doing this?"

Maddie responded with a single nod, she was terrified she'd make a fool of herself, but there was no backing out now.

"Yup."

She looked down at her feet, spreading them an even distance apart, she took her fighting stance. Tyler circled his face with his finger and took a deep breath in taking a similar pose.

"Just, watch the face!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and bounced up and down on the spot.

"Let's go…"

Tyler made the first move, he swung his leg underneath her, but she anticipated his move and jumped, avoiding contact. She tilted her head and winked in her direction.

"Next move?"

Grabbing each others shoulders they wrestled each other to the ground, Tyler pinned Maddie, straddling her waist. He sat on top of her, triumphant, while Maddie tried to wriggle from his grip.

"Don't feel bad, I wrestled in school…"

Maddie stopped struggling and smiled at him, his brow creased at her lack of effort. Before he could react she lashed out, causing him to fall forward, and hooked her feet around his leg enabling her to remove her self from under him. She forced her weight on his back and flattened him, she grabbed shoulder flipping him over to face her. She plonked on top of him, and smiled like the Cheshire cat, leaning in, she whispered in his ear.

"Don't feel bad, I did 10 years of MMA…"

Tyler laughed and tapped her leg, signaling his defeat.

"I'm not even mad, that was impressive."

She hopped off of him and jumped to her feet, she held her hand out to help him up. He obliged and placed his hand in hers, she yanked him up using her entire body weight, the force pulled him up and he fell into her.

"Oh, sorry…"

They stood close, their hands still intertwined. She caught her breath and her body took over, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. She pulled away a second later thinking she had misread his messages, but he placed a hand on her cheek and gently caressed her lips with his. An eternity later, they parted and Maddie couldn't believe what she had done, she was never this forward, well not with boys anyway. Her cheeks were on fire, and heart hear felt like it was going to explode from her chest. She glanced up to Tyler's face, his cheeks were as red as hers felt. He was silent, what had she done?

"Sorry… I…"

She went to walk away, he grasped her hand tighter and pulled her back.

"So, umm, now that the super awkward part is out the way, when we break out of here, do you wanna, maybe, go out, like, on a date?"

She stood there for a moment letting it sink in, a smiled crept across her face, she hadn't blown it.

"Maybe..."

She smiled sweetly and walked off on cloud 9.

The next night Maddie returned from her run, as she walked passed Nate's room she noticed the light on. She double backed, stopping at his door. She stood there, her hand ready to knock, but something stopped her. She was about to walk away when the door swung open making her jump.

"Oh, Nate, hi..."

He scrunched up his face wondering why she was standing at his doorway with a sad look on her face.

"McGregor, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how you were..."

"Ah, why?"

She shuffled on the spot, she didn't want him to think she was prying.

"Ah, I was just having a chat to you dad the other day and he mentioned about your grandmother, I'm sorry."

"Oh, umm thanks."

Nate knew there was something else on her mind, she wasn't normally this nice to him.

"What's really going on here?"

She scrunched her face at his accusation, she was being a decent human being, something that he clearly wasn't.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to be polite..."

He tilted his head still suspicious, she exhaled sharply, even though he annoyed her, she hated being at odds with people. She was normally well liked, and she didn't know why he had it out for her.

"I just... Okay, I just think we got off on the wrong foot that's all, and it's been bugging me."

He still wasn't buying her explanation, but he wanted to see where this was going. He opened his door wider as an invitation to enter. He sat on his bed while she made herself comfortable on his desk chair.

"I just think it would be easier if we got along, seeming I'm friends with Liv."

"Yeah, fair enough…"

There was a pause in the conversation, Maddie looked around his room trying to get any clues about him and his life.

"So, are you okay?"

He shrugged and flopped back onto the bed.

"I guess, I mean, we're at that age where grandparents die..."

Maddie cringed, his words were true, but did he have to say it like that?

"So, I assume it was your mum's mum, cos your Dad was still in class today..."

He let out a scoff and supported his head with his hands.

"Or, he's a heartless bastard?"

Maddie froze and her eyes widened, hoping it wasn't true, Nate rolled his eyes and sat up.

"It's a joke, McGregor..."

She gave him an uneasy smile and shifted in her seat, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What do you want me to say? I cried my eyes out?"

"Well, it would help make me think you weren't a complete psycho!"

He knew he wasn't helping the situation, he re-positioned himself on the end of the bed, closer to her.

"Look, we didn't really have a good relationship, when mum and dad split up I stayed with mum at first, and everything was okay. But when I asked to live with dad she got mad cos Mum was so upset, and yeah, I dunno, it sucked."

"Yeah, that does suck."

She rose from the chair and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, you don't get along with your mum either?"

"Ah, not really, I might as well be an orphan..."

She slapped him on the arm annoyed at his insensitive comment.

"Don't ever say that."

Nate realised he was insulting her situation and grabbed her hand out of desperation.

"Oh my god, Maddie, I didn't mean, sorry, that was a really dumb thing to say!"

She tried to shrug it off, she didn't want to get teary in front of him.

"I guess I just don't know what it's really like to have amazing parents that love you..."

As little as she thought of Mike Flynn, she knew that he loved his son and didn't want him to feel that way.

"Nate, your parents will always love you..."

"Yeah, well it doesn't seem that way, my dad thinks I'm a waste of time and my mum barley speaks to me..."

Maddie felt for him, but she wanted to try to lighten the mood.

"Well, if you wanted to make me cry you only had to do this..."

He gave her a friendly nudge as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah, now I've got dirt on you..."

"So, umm, your mum's in the Navy too?"

"Yeah, you know, I get how you feel with all this pressure... plus, I've always felt like I'm the disappointing child. My brother, Ryan, he's in the navy too, well, he was, he moved to the states to help train the marines, so, he's like, the golden boy."

"Well, you can prove it to them by working hard and kicking ass! I feel pressure by just having my mums last name, when someone calls me McGregor I turn around thinking my mum is standing behind me."

"Yeah, well I'd rather have neither of my parents names, I cop shit either way."

Maddie didn't mean for the conversation to turn again, sh cleared her throat and rose from the bed.

"Anyway, I just, I just wanted to see that you were okay..."

He followed her and gave her a friendly nudge.

"Well, thanks..."

She smiled, satisfied she had got through to him, and she was sure he was actually a nice person underneath all the snarky comments and dirty looks. She turned to leave and stopped, Nate noticed her hesitation .

"Something else on your mind?"

She didn't want to push their new found friendship, but she needed to know what she was getting into.

"Umm, your mate, Tyler..."

"What about him?"

"Well, seeming you're being honest with me right now, is he..."

Nate turned himself away from her to hide his defeated look, he knew what was coming.

"Is he what?"

"Like, a good guy? He umm, he asked me out..."

He didn't know how to respond without giving his feelings away.

"Oh..."

Maddie's brow creased at his surprised tone and grabbed his arm, spinning him round to face her.

"Why do you seem surprised?"

Nate snatched his arm away and sat at his desk, his back turned.

"Ah, just, he, I had no idea he was into you, he barely knows you."

"Well, we'll get to know each other."

"Then you'll find out for yourself if he's a good guy or not."

There it was, the classic Nate, she scoffed at his sudden mood change and left shaking her head. As she exited the room she bumped into Mike.

"Oh, excuse me, Sir…"

He looked concerned seeing her come out of Nate's room.

"McGregor, everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah, just seeing if Nate was okay."

"Oh, didn't realise you two were that close…"

She scuffed her shoe along the ground trying to think of an explanation.

"Ah, no, it's just, normally he's bugging me and Liv by now, and I was just seeing if he was okay, you know, after the funeral."

"Oh, so he actually talked about it?"

"Not really…"

"Okay, well, have a good night…"

Mike knocked on Nate's door and entered without an invitation, Maddie hovered around the door.

Nate turned his back to his father as he approached.

"What do you want?"

Mike exhaled sharply, he expected the cold reception. He placed himself on the edge of his bed.

"Why do you make things hard for yourself?"

He didn't respond, Mike moved closer.

"That essay you were supposed to write, I expect a new on on my desk in 48 hours."

Maddie stood on the other side of the door, face wrinkled, she couldn't believe how Mike was talking to him, his grandmother had just passed away.

Back inside Mike closed his eyes for a moment, he knew he was hard on him, but he was capable of much more. Sometimes he thought he was stupid enough to fail just to spite him.

"Nate, are you okay?"

He shrugged still not facing him.

"How was your mother?"

He spun round with an angry expression on his face.

"What do you care…"

"Nate, work with me here… I'm trying, you're the one who wanted to live with me."

"Yeah, cos I thought you'd have my back, but instead, you make me come here, and what, follow in your footsteps."

"I thought you could use some structure, you weren't applying yourself with your mother…"

"What, so its her fault?"

Mike was tiring of his attitude, there was no need for it, he stood from the bed and spun Mate round to face him.

"No! It's yours, c'mon, you can do better than this! You should expect more from yourself."

Nate shook his head and refused to look at him.

"No, you just don't want to be embarrassed."

Mike knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere, he headed for the door and turned before opening it.

"You have so much potential, son, I wish you would use it!"

Maddie heard footsteps approach and ran back to her room, she walked in deep in thought. Liv was studying on her bed, she looked up hearing her enter.

"Where have you been? And have you been crying?"

Maddie rubbed her hands over her face trying to hide the evidence.

"Ah, no where, and no! Someone sprayed stuff in the hallway and I had a sneezing fit!"

Liv wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she wasn't telling the truth, she decided not to push and dropped it.

"Ah, okay then..."

Maddie sat on her bed going over the evenings events in her head, Liv stared at her trying to figure her out.

"McGregor..."

Maddie didn't register her name.

"Maddie!"

She snapped back and smiled at Liv.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

She nodded, but in reality she wanted to scream. She had kissed Tyler, he was sweet, and she knew she liked him otherwise she would have never made the first move. But, then there was Nate, the misunderstood, bad boy, and she desperately wanted his approval, but why? Was it possible she liked him too?

End Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Live and Learn.

Chapter 6.

For the next few days Nate avoided Maddie as much as possible, she noticed the lack of sarcastic comments in her day, but had no idea why he was acting the way he was. She wondered whether Tyler knew anything, but she didn't want to make it awkward. They sat together at breakfast, she tried to bring it up as casually as possible.

"Hey, so, have you seen Nate?"

Tyler shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. Maddie scanned the room and spotted Nate at the other side of the dinning hall. Her eyes narrowed and they darted back and forth from Nate to her food, Tyler noticed her wandering eyes.

"You okay?"

She nodded, shovelling the food into her mouth, buying her time to think of an answer to his inevitable follow up question.

"Maybe he's too cool for us now…"

Maddie swallowed with relief, he didn't pick up on her anxiousness.

He slid his hand over the table and placed it on her arm, she jumped not expecting his touch.

"Sorry, your hands were cold."

"You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart?"

She flashed him a half hearted smile, still thinking about Nate, he squeezed her arm noticing she was still distracted.

"So, umm, not long till we're able to break out of here…"

"Yeah, can't wait to go home!"

"And, on our date?"

She spotted Liv in the food line and shuffled away from Tyler, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did notice, she could tell by the hurt expression on his face that she needed to explain.

"Yeah, umm, I haven't mentioned it to Liv yet, I just didn't want to make things more weird."

"More weird?"

"Well, I dunno, you're her mate, you're Nate's mate, you know…"

"It's fine, they'll be cool, but you can tell them when ever you want, no pressure."

She smiled thankful that he was so understanding, she searched for his hand underneath the table and grasped it tightly.

"Thanks… So, umm, who are you staying with when you're off base?"

"Probably with Nate, I mean I have a few friends around the place, but, Captain Flynn is usually pretty cool about it, plus they have a pool!"

"Captain Flynn, cool? Yeah, right?"

"Oh, had a few run ins with him, have you?"

"Oh, nah, it's just, I'm heard him say a few things, but it doesn't matter…"

Kate sat at her desk tapping her pen on her forehead, trying to keep herself awake. Her head flopped to one side as she let out a growl, she was about to lose it over sailors inability to write a good report, when Dutchy knocked on her door and wandered in to her office.

"Lunch?"

She shook her head barely looking up at him.

"Nah, don't have time today..."

He smirked and revealed a bag from behind his back.

"Thought you'd say that!"

He placed himself opposite her and took out two salads from the bag.

"I got a hot tip about these noodle salads, apparently they're amazing!"

He opened the container and waved it under Kate nose.

"Eat me, Kate…"

She sighed and chucked her pen on to the desk.

"Mmm, it does smell good!"

He shoved the paperwork aside and placed the bowl in front of her. She stretched her arms into the air letting out a groan and picked up a fork, Dutchy grinned watching her shovel the food into her mouth.

"What would you do without me?"

Her eyes darted up to him, then back down at her salad, he chuckled and hoed into his food.

"So, you heard from Maddie?"

"Ah, yeah, only texts, but that's okay, she needs to concentrate on her studies."

Dutchy raised and eyebrow questioning her answer.

"Really? How many times have you messaged her?"

She scowled in his direction, how come he still knew her so well? She twirled the noodles around in her bowl.

"Only a couple..."

He placed his salad on her desk and eyeballed her, waiting for an honest answer. She stared back at him, still eating her food, and raised an eyebrow. He refused to cave, she swallowed her mouthful and slammed her fork on the desk.

"What?"

He looked over to the pile of paperwork then back at her.

"We need to get you out! Tonight, lets do something, it's Friday night!"

She took a deep breath in and nodded, she knew it was just easier to agree but she was afraid she'd end up regretting it.

"Sure, what ever you want!"

That night Liv and Maddie sat at dinner, Nate walked in and Liv waved him over, ignoring her, he sat with some of the guys. Tyler picked up his tray and scoured then room, he frowned noticing the separated group, he was torn, but he was concerned about Nate's behaviour and sat with him.

"That was rude..."

Liv gave Nate a death stare from across the room, he looked up at Maddie and quickly looked away. Liv let out a grunt noticing their weird exchange.

"What was that look about?"

Maddie focused on her food, avoiding Liv's questioning glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!"

Maddie went to take a mouthful of food, but Liv snatched the fork away.

"Madison McGregor, you are so obvious! What happened?"

Maddie looked around to see if anyone was focused on them, she leaned into Liv and whispered.

"I dunno, we had a bit of a chat and I told him Tyler asked me out, okay?"

Liv choked on her mouth full off food, Maddie slapped her back trying to help.

"Nothing to see here folks."

She leaned into Maddie recovering from her coughing fit.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, it hasn't even happened yet, I mean there's still another week till we can get out of here! And Nate was all weird, this is why I don't date!"

Liv glanced back over to the boys still confused about their separated group.

"So, did you say no? Is that why he's over there too?"

Maddie furiously shook her head not wanting to be blamed for the situation.

"No, I said maybe, but like, it a way that I totally meant yes, I thought he could tell."

"So, Nate's over there acting like a child, why?"

Maddie sunk into her chair and rubbed her hands over her face

"Well, I spoke to him about his grandma dying and he seemed to open up, then I asked him about Nate and he got a bit weird, ugh, why are boys like this!"

Liv winced, she could see Maddie was in over her head, she wanted to help Nate but she didn't want to stress Maddie out further by discussing her theories.

Dutchy and Kate walked into the club, and he excitedly threw his hands into the air.

"Ta-da!"

Kate's eyes nervously surveyed the room, her heart rate increased watching the bodies shimmy around the dance floor, she shook her head and turned to leave.

"This was a mistake..."

Dutchy grabbed her arm stopping her and spun her back round.

"Kate..."

Her gaze followed the dancers around the room, there wasn't normally a challenge she'd turn down, but this petrified her.

"Dutchy, I can't move like that!"

"C'mon, Kate, I've seen you move, you're all right!"

"Yeah, when? 20 years ago?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, wrapping his left hand around her waist and taking her right hand in his, he pulled her close.

The music began, and he moved his hand to the small of her back.

"This one is the rumba..."

"Okay, but you better not step on my feet!"

He gripped her hand tighter and smirked.

"Well, you better keep up..."

Kate tried to keep up with Dutchy's surprisingly good moves, but she tired easily, she stopped and stepped to the side of the dance floor to catch her breath. He pulled her back on to the dance for and brushed the hair away from her face.

"You can't give up that easily!"

He pushed her away, spinning her around, but she lost her footing and stumbled. Dutchy scurried to catch her before she fell, he pulled her close, her head inches from the floor. She lay in her arms as they both gasped for air, looking into each other's eyes. Regaining their balance, they stood up, still locked in each other's eyes. Dutchy cleared his throat and broke eye contact.

"I need a drink..."

He walked to the bar, leaving Kate on the dance floor confused about what had happened. They had a few moments in the past where she thought he was keen for something more, but she never confronted him about it. It had been 17 years, she was probably reading too much into it, and she didn't need anymore complications. She shook her head removing the thoughts and joined him at the bar, he handed her a drink.

"I'm too old for this Dutchy..."

He took a sip of his drink and winked.

"You're looking pretty good to me..."

Kate glanced over to him and swallowed the contents of her glass, unsure whether that was another hint.

"Okay, yeah, I can't do this, when I said whatever you want, I really meant Netflix and my couch..."

Liv stormed into Nate's room without warning, he lept up from his desk startled by her intrusion.

"Umm, can I help you?"

She approached and poked him on the shoulder.

"Why are you being all weird?"

Nate turned back and sat at his desk, pretending to busy himself.

"What are you talking about?"

She grabbed his chair, spinning it round to face her, she leaned on the arms.

"Nate?"

"What?"

His eyes sunk to the floor, she hesitated and gasped, a giant grin appeared on her face

"Oh my god, you like her, like, really like her..."

He scooted the chair away from her, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"Well, you're not doing yourself any favours, she's not one of your stupid ditzy girls, she's got a brain and won't fall for your games. You just need to be honest with her."

Nate sat there with his head in his hands, Liv sat next to him, sensing that he needed to talk.

"Nate? Seriously, are you okay?"

"Does she hate me?"

Liv let out a laugh.

"Why would she hate you? If you could stop being yourself for a minute, she might actually see someone she likes..."

Nate rolled his eyes, putting on a brave face, but he knew he was never good at talking about his feelings. Liv whacked him on the shoulder.

"Nate! You're a good guy, deep down, just talk to her..."

Kate opened her front door and chucked her bag and keys onto the bench. Grabbing a bottle of wine, she fell on to the couch and kicked off her shoes. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes for a moment, she opened them and caught a glimpse of the photo of her and Jim on the mantle. She rose from the couch and walked over and picked it up, Dylan walked up behind her concerned about her silence.

"You okay?"

She replaced the photo on the mantle and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, kinda just realising I'm alone..."

Dutchy plonked himself next to her.

"Kate, you're not alone..."

He smiled in her direction and placed a hand on her shoulder. She swallowed hard, there it was again, or was she reading too much into everything?

"Yeah, you're here to annoy me now… but, like, I guess I'm just not used to coming home to any empty house. Don't you ever get lonely?"

Dutchy unscrewed the wine cap and poured two very large glasses.

"Okay, if we're going to do this I need alcohol."

She let out a hiss as she picked up her glass.

"I'm not having a pity party, Dutchy."

He wiggled further back on to the couch, making himself more comfortable.

"No, I know, it's more if we're going to delve deep into our feelings then…"

"Oh, so you actually have some feelings? About anyone in particular?"

She stopped herself, she didn't want to make it too obvious in case she was wrong. He took a sip and placed his glass down on the table and moved closer.

"Yeah, I have some feelings…"

Her mind was about to explode, her eyes widened as she held her breath waiting for his confession.

"I have feelings for… this wine, damn it's good…"

He laughed and picked up his glass, Kate exhaled and shoved him away.

"You're an idiot…"

"Ah, but seriously, I guess I just spent so much time building the business that I didn't really notice, just threw myself into work…"

He pushed her leg with his foot and gave her an all knowing glare.

"You know what that's like, Captain!"

"Yeah, okay, we're talking about you..."

"And, now I have people to manage them and all this free time, so, yeah, I feel where you're coming from..."

"Might have to hit you up for a membership, now I have all this free time."

"I think I can arrange a lifetime pass for my favourite XO!"

"So, umm, how many do you own?"

"Ah, 11, no umm 14, 6 in NSW, 3 in Perth and 5 in Queensland."

Kate nearly chocked on her mouthful of wine.

"Oh my god, Dutchy, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Aww, stop, you're gonna make me blush!"

"So, what do you call this fitness empire? Wait, let me guess, umm, "Dutch-Fit", no, no, "Get Buffer"

Kate giggled at her creativeness, Dutchy tilted his head.

"You done?"

Kate pursed her lips together, trying to compose herself.

"Sorry, seriously, what is it?"

"I called it, Lightening Fit. But, now I'm actually regretting not calling it "Get Buffer".

Her jaw dropped as she playfully shoved him.

"Wait, the one with Thor as the logo?!"

"Yeah, little tribute to Hammersley there…"

"I go to that gym! That's totally why I chose it!"

Dutchy smirked, topping up her glass.

"I know…"

"Know what?"

"That you use my gym."

She hesitated and placed her glass down, tilting her suspiciously.

"What? How?"

"Ah, I had an alert set up if any of my friends ever used my gyms."

She laughed and hit him again.

"Now who's snooping?"

They sat there in silence for a moment, Kate had to bring up the awkward topic, she had tiptoed around relationships too much in the past, and she was too old for that drama now.

"Dutchy, can I ask you, something?"

"Uh-oh, sound serious!"

Kate refused to look him in the eye, if she was wrong about this, she would be mortified.

"Look, it could just be me, but, I get these, feelings, like, ah, moments…"

Dutchy put down his glass, he knew exactly where this was going, he couldn't let her spell it out on her own.

"Ah, yeah, I feel it too…"

Kate exhaled with relief, she hadn't imagined it, but now it was out there. Dutchy could see the terrified look in her eyes, he grasped her hands in his hoping his next sentence wasn't going to upset her.

"Kate, look, I don't wanna make it weird, and I never want to lose you as a friend again…"

Kate's face dropped and hesitated at the word 'friend'.

"Friend?"

Dutchy cringed, waiting to the awkwardness to begin.

"Yeah…"

A giant smile came over Kate's face as she exhaled deeply.

"Oh, thank god…"

Dutchy laughed and playfully shoved her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Dutchy, I mean, yeah, I totally agree, I've missed you, a lot, and I know there's been moments, but, I don't think I could lose you as a friend either…"

"Good, we that was easy…"

He wrapped his arm around her and handed her her glass of wine.

"What would you have done if I had declared my undying love for you?"

Kate took a large mouthful of wine and chuckled.

"Ah, I've got no idea!"

Liv and Nate stood outside of hers and Maddie's room, Liv poked her head in, Maddie was sitting on her bed reading.

"Ah, Mads..."

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Liv pushed the door open further to reveal Nate, the smile instantly dropped off her face.

"Oh..."

Liv shoved Nate inside the room and closed the door. Nate smiled nervously and sat beside her.

"Hi..."

Maddie sighed and closed her book.

"Hi..."

"So, umm... how are you?"

He glanced up at her, she raised an eyebrow at his lame attempt at a conversation.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine…"

She sat there wondering what he really wanted, she sighed as he remained silent.

"Really? I, umm, I heard what your dad said to you the other night, and he's right, you've got such potential."

Nate tried to stay calm, but the mentioning of Mike made his blood boil, he didn't want to talk about him, little own Maddie agree with him.

"You were listening to our private conversation?"

Maddie was shocked as his sudden change of mood.

"I mean, I just…"

He rose from the bed and stood above her.

"And what's worse, you're on his side?"

Maddie stood up placing her hand on his arm trying to reassure him.

"No! I just…"

"Forget it…"

He shook his head as he stormed out the room, Liv stood in the doorway confused.

"Ah, what just happened?"

Maddie fell back on to the bed, covering her head with a pillow.

"I dunno…"

The next day, the four of them sat in a row in class, Mike could tell something was off, he observed Maddie constantly looking in Nate's direction and vice versa. He cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"McGregor?"

Maddie snapped back to reality, realising she had no idea what was happening.

"Ah, sorry, Sir, I was…"

"Day dreaming?"

Her cheeks turned bright red and nodded.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Well, that's not gonna be any good if you're steering a patrol boat…"

"Yes, Sir…"

At the end of class Maddie and Liv scurried for the door, Mike stepped in her way and waited for the room to empty.

"McGregor…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I warned you about distractions…"

Maddie bit her tongue and nodded and walked off, Mike called out after Nate.

"Flynn, my office..."

He threw his head back and groaned.

They walked to his office in silence, Mike closed the door and sat at his desk.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Nate scrunched up his face at the accusation.

"Excuse me?"

Mike leaned towards him over the desk.

"You heard me..."

"No, not that it's any of your business, but how did you come to a conclusion like that?"

He knew the signs, as that's how he and Kate were at Watson's, but he wasn't going to admit that. He got up and sat next to Nate, trying a different approach.

"Look, son, you just need to concentrate on this okay? You don't need any distractions, especially someone like Maddie McGregor."

Nate shifted away from him and scrunched his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mike realised what he has said, he ignored Nate's question and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate, you need to get focused, and so does she..."

"You just like making my life miserable..."

"Believe it or not Nate, I love you, and I want you to succeed in life. But I know you two are not compatible, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing it to protect you."

Nate jumped up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Protect me?"

"Never mind, just concentrate on your studies, it'll get you further than a silly fling..."

"Well, it doesn't matter Cos she like Tyler, not me, so why aren't you giving him this lecture?"

"Cos he's not my son!"

Nate let out a hiss as he opened the door, Maddie had waited down the hall for him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

She was sick of feeling like she had done something wrong, she grabbed his arm as he attempted to storm off.

"No, Nate, are you okay? You've been super weird the past week!"

He snatched his arm away from her grip, and stepped close.

"You can't fix everything, Maddie, no matter how perfect you are!"

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in two days, it's a miracle! lol, so if you haven't been on for a few days go back, cos you're missing a chapter!

I think this is the one that people have been waiting for, it won't answer all questions, but it'll help!

Happy reading!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 7.

The next morning Kate's attention span was non-existent, she hadn't spoken to Maddie for days and it was killing her. She took out her phone and paced anxiously around her office, she sighed with relief as Maddie answered.

"Mum?"

"Hey, sweetie, just checking in, haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Yeah, sorry, things have been a little hectic."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, ah, totally fine..."

Kate didn't need to see her face to tell she was lying, they had the same raised pitch in their voice when they lied. There was a pause in the conversation, Kate was concerned why she wasn't telling her the truth.

"Madison, I can tell when things are bothering you."

"Ah, now, don't get mad..."

Kate laughed nervously as she lowered herself back on the chair, just in case she needed it.

"That's not the best way to start a sentence if you don't want me to worry."

"It's just a stupid boy..."

Kate's stomach flipped, there was another silence.

"Mum?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that to be the problem."

"Don't worry about it, he's just being an idiot, anyway."

Kate cleared her throat in an attempt to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"So, are you seeing this boy?"

"Oh, god no! It's Liv's cousin, I just can't figure him out, and it's driving me nuts. But, umm, while we're on that, I did meet someone."

Kate smacked her forehead with her palm and clenched her jaw.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he seems sweet, and we're gonna go out when I come home for the weekend."

Kate removed the phone from her ear and took a deep breath in, she hated that so much was happening without her.

"Mum? You there?"

She placed a smile on her face and re-positioned the phone at her ear.

"Yeah, ah, so otherwise you're okay?"

"Yeah, what's going on with you? How's Dutchy?"

"Yeah, he's good..."

Maddie couldn't help but giggle, Kate knew what she was thinking and let out a groan.

"Madison, whatever you're thinking, you can just forget it!"

"Yeah, okay, well can't wait to meet him when I get home. Sorry, mum, I gotta go to class, but I'll speak to you later, I promise it won't take days this time!"

It was their last weekend restricted to base, they sat out in the sunshine planning their escape. Maddie lay back on the grass with her sunglasses on and her eyes closed, she frowned as she felt the sun's warmth disappear.

"Hey, I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day?"

She heard a laugh and opened her eyes and removed her sunglasses, letting out a shriek, she stumbled to her feet.

"Mum!"

Kate stood above her in full uniform, she pulled Maddie in for a hug.

"Shh! I'm undercover!"

"Secrets out! People already know I'm your daughter! What are you doing here?"

Liv rose from the ground and gave her a salute.

"Ma'am..."

Kate laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Liv, I'm only in this get up so they'd let me in!"

"Mum, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, you just sounded a little sad on the phone, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Maddie wrapped her arms around Kate again, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, sweetie, oh, and I have some good news, I've been able to get you that tour you wanted!"

Both the girls let out a squeal and hi-fived each other, Liv danced on the spot and smiled deviously.

"Yes, checking out the hotties!"

Kate glanced at Maddie disapprovingly.

"Mum, we're only human!"

Maddie spotted Nate out the corner of her eye, but quickly diverted her gaze. Kate noticed her expression change and glanced over to where Maddie's eyes were focused, she raised an eyebrow seeing a young boy walking with an older man.

Nate's eyes darted over to Maddie, but reacted the same way and immediately looked away. Mike's eyes followed his path, he had to do a double take.

"Kate?"

His voice was just loud enough for Nate to hear him, he frowned at his fathers familiarity.

"Dad?"

"Ah, who's that with Maddie?"

Nate glanced over, squinting, and recognised the woman from the photo.

"Oh, I think that's Maddie's mum..."

Mike quickly changed direction, Nate let out a groan and followed. Kate's eyes widened, realising it was Mike, her heart rate increased, feeling like it was 25 years ago at Watson's bay. What was she going to say? Was he going to be friendly? Before she could think of an opening line, he stopped in front of her and cleared his throat.

"Hi, Captain McGregor, isn't it?"

He smiled politely and held his hand out to shake hers, she smiled, trying not to let her confusion read over her face. Maddie shifted her weight from side to side, her eyes darted back and forth from Nate to the ground, Kate wondered if this was the boy that she liked.

"Ah, hi, yes, and you're Captain Flynn?"

Maddie watched Kate's body stiffen as their hands made contact. There was an awkward pause, Kate was desperate for their interaction to be 'normal'.

"Um, Captain Flynn, this is my daughter, Maddie, and her friend Liv..."

Mike let out a chuckle, Kate frowned at his gaff.

"Yes, Maddie is in my class, and Liv is my niece, this is my son, Nate."

Kate nearly choked on her own breath, she was relieved he wasn't the one who asked Maddie out, but it worried her that Maddie was so worked up about him, she knew how that felt, and what it potentially meant.

"Good to meet you..."

There was another silence, Mike looked over to Kate and grinned seeing her familiar unimpressed stare.

"Ah, could you guys give Captain McGregor and I a minute?"

The kids exchanged confused glances and walked off.

Mike and Kate moved themselves to the near-by tables, Mike smiled in Kate's direction trying to catch her eyes.

"It's good to see you, Kate..."

She removed her cap and fiddled with the seam.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be as surprised as I am?"

He gestured toward Maddie, who was fixed on them, she immediately looked away.

"She's the splitting image of you and Jim, and then I saw her file."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Oh, and then, there's the essay..."

"The essay?"

"Yeah, basically 1000 words on how amazing my mother, Captain Kate McGregor, is..."

Kate couldn't help but smile, she brought her eyes up to meet his. Taking a moment, she couldn't help but study his face, middle age was a good look on him. He may have a few more wrinkles, a few more gray hairs, but unfortunately, he was still just as handsome as he was 20 years ago.

"So, you're here now? Teaching?"

"Ah, yeah, I love it..."

"Right, I heard you were on shore. What do they say? If you can't do, you teach?"

He let out a scoff and leaned forward, he was so close she could smell his cologne.

"Oh, really keeping tabs on me, huh?"

She broke eye contact and shuffled herself back on the bench.

"Ah, no, Dutchy told me actually..."

"Dutchy? You guys still in touch?"

"Ah, yeah, just recently actually..."

A silence came over the conversation, Mike slid his hand over, making contact with her arm, startling her.

"So, how have you been?"

She tried not to flinch as a tingle ran down her spine.

"Yeah, good, I've just taken a posting at Watson's to be near Maddie..."

"That's good..."

She looked back over to Nate, who was awkwardly standing off to the side of the group.

"And, you have a son?"

"Yeah, the bugger, I swear he does things just to annoy me. I think he's keen on Maddie, but don't worry, I've warned him off..."

She couldn't help but frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they should be concentrating on study, not messing around right?"

Kate knew he was referring to their sordid affair, she rose from the table wanting to change the subject immediately.

"Ah, anyway, I just wanted to see Maddie."

"You know they're home next week."

"Yeah, just was in the area, you know. I've, umm, arranged a tour of Brisbane if Nate's interested."

She mentally kicked herself, unsure why her mouth had betrayed her.

"Yeah, no worries, umm, it was good to see you, Kate, don't be a stranger."

Kate headed to the dorms to find Maddie, she knocked on the door and poked her head in, Maddie was at her desk.

"Hey..."

She entered and closed the door behind her.

"So, umm the boy you like is Mike Flynn's son?"

Maddie closed her book and fidgeted on her chair as Kate sat on her bed.

"Huh? Ah, no, he's the annoying one, Tyler is the boy who's asked me out."

"Oh, right, okay, and where is he..."

Maddie groaned, not wanting her to embarrass her.

"Mum, just leave it, and why did you think it was Nate?"

"Just, I dunno the way he was acting, you were a bit strange too!"

"Yeah, well, Tyler's is best mate and..."

"Oh, that's a new piece of information..."

Maddie wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, she quickly changed the subject and turned her back to her mum.

"So, you know Captain Flynn?"

Kate paced the room, already uncomfortable about the topic.

"Yeah, funnily enough."

Maddie glanced out the corner of her eye and spotted her pacing, she knew she paced when she was anxious. She spun back round and moved herself to the bed, intrigued at her mother's sudden heightened stress level.

"He had mentioned you in passing, but I thought he just knew you by reputation, not like, actually knew you..."

Kate knew it was going to come out sooner rather than later, and she'd rather Maddie hear it from her.

"Yeah, umm, he was CO of Hammersley..."

Maddie's eyes bulged out of her head and pulled her to the bed.

"What? How did I not know that? How come I don't remember him..."

"Well, I think I mostly called him the boss, but also your dad and him didn't really get along, so…"

Kate trailed off, realising she would have to explain more, and she wasn't ready to tell her that part of the story. Kate waved her hands in the air, attempting to dismiss the comment.

"But, that shouldn't matter..."

"Well, it does, why didn't they get along?"

Kate didn't want Maddie to form an unfair opinion of Mike, especially now she had to see him every day.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, how bout we save it till we get home, okay?"

"Mum! That's not fair!"

Kate rose from the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, Liv staying with us too?"

"Ah, yeah, I think she's going home for the first night, then she'll stay if that's okay?"

"Yeah, no problem, I'll pick you up on Friday, love you..."

Kate blew her a kiss from the door and walked down the corridor to Mike's office, she stood outside and hesitated.

"Grow up, Kate…"

She knocked and entered.

"Ah, I thought I'd just say goodbye..."

Mike looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"All good."

She paused, waiting for further interaction, but he looked back down at his paperwork, she cleared her throat and walked towards his desk.

"Ah, in case you want Nate to join us, umm, he can bring his friend Tyler too, if he wants..."

She wrote her phone number on a post-it and stuck it to the paper in front of him and headed for the door.

"See ya round, Flynn."

She stood outside his door confused about their cold interaction, she shook her head and exhaled sharply and headed for her car.

Liv burst into their room, clutching her phone.

"What's the emergency?"

Maddie pulled her to the bed and stood in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this."

Liv wiggled on the spot, waiting for the juicy goss, Maddie leaned down close.

"Your uncle, my mum, they served on the same ship!"

Liv lept from the bed, raking her hands through her hair.

"Umm, what?!"

"Yeah, crazy, huh?"

They flopped back onto the bed, letting the information settle. Liv folded her arms over her chest, titling her head.

"So, they're friends then? Why did he act like he didn't know her?"

Maddie shrugged, Liv gasped and stood from the bed.

"Oh, what if something happened, like, maybe they broke the rules…"

Maddie shook her head insistently, knowing that wasn't an option for her perfect mum.

"I doubt it…"

"Why?"

"Ah, my mum's the rule follower, and your uncle, the so-called cowboy, I don't think so!"

"Hey, opposites attract!"

"Nah, I can't see it, plus, she was with my dad for a while, so…"

"Oh my god, just imagine how many stories she could tell us! That means she knew Nate's mum too!? This is great, but also weird, imagine, if they didn't move, and something had gone on, you and Nate could have been…"

Maddie slapped her arm.

"Don't even say it.."

Liv continued to vocalise her theories, but Maddie had tuned out. She there trying to do the maths, maybe Liv was right, maybe they did have something, and that's the reason Mike and Jim didn't get along. Liv falling back on to the bed interrupted her train of thought.

"Mads?"

She snapped back to reality, hoping her mind was wrong.

"Ah, yeah, so weird…"

End Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys!

I know! 3 chapters in as many days! See how productive I can be when I don't work lol, I mean, I actually miss work, but... I just need to find a way to be paid to write my crazy ramblings!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 8.

Kate arrived home and found a bottle of wine sitting on her doorstep. Picking it up, she looked around for any sign of the delivery person. She noticed a note attached and flipped it over, all it said was "Congratulations."

She was about to settle on the couch when there was a knock on the door, she answered it, finding a grinning Dutchy on her porch.

"Have you got nothing better to do?"

He entered her house without an invitation and headed for the couch.

"Not really…"

He picked up the bottle of wine that sat on the coffee table, inspecting it, he noticed the note.

"Secret admirer?"

Kate flopped back on to the couch and shrugged.

"Mmm, not sure, I have a feeling it was Mike…"

He fumbled the bottle, catching it before it hit the ground.

"Mike? As in the boss?"

"Yeah, I saw him today."

"What? Where?"

"Ah, he's working at Creswell, actually."

Dutchy opened the bottle and poured them a glass, he sat next to her on the couch as Kate laughed and shook her head.

"It is really like old times, hey?"

Kate's phone beeped, she picked it up and smiled, Dutchy tried to peer over her arm, she held the phone to her chest.

"Nosey!"

The smile grew on her face seeing Mike's name in the message.

"Hey, it's Mike, just checking you gave me the right number..."

She giggled like a schoolgirl as she replied.

"You think I'd give you the wrong number?"

"I dunno, could be a trick to catch me fraternising with my boss..."

Maddie and Liv sat on her bed, her laptop perched on her knees.

"What was the boat called again?"

"Hammersley."

Maddie eagerly typed HMAS Hammersley, Mike Flynn, Kate McGregor into Google and clicked search. She shook her head at herself as hundreds of results appeared, mostly articles of their successful missions.

"How did I not make the connection?"

She scrolled down the page and stopped seeing an article about the bomb that killed Jim, Liv glanced out the corner of her eye to check her reaction.

"Ah, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No, it's fine…"

Taking a deep breath in she clicked on the article, a picture of Jim and Kate appeared, they stood on the deck of Hammersley, smiling, his arm wrapped around her. Liv sighed as she leaned her head on Maddie's shoulder.

"They look so happy."

Maddie exited out of the article.

"Yeah, she said he was, well, perfect."

Liv grabbed the laptop from her and clicked on the images tab, a photo appeared of the crew, her eyes widened.

"OMG, who is that?!"

She pointed to Dutchy, Maddie let out a giggle.

"Ah, that's Dutchy, he was mum's buffer."

Liv zoomed in on Dutchy.

"Man, I'm totally screwed with the non-fraternisation rule if they all turn out looking like that! Wait, he's the one that's here, yeah? We have to set them up!"

"Yeah, I'm sure my mum is just going to go along with that!"

Liv zoomed in further on his muscles.

"Ah, why wouldn't she? They're not on the same ship anymore, is he married?"

"I dunno…."

"Well, when we go home we've got to investigate!"

Back at Kate's house, Dylan rummaged around Kate's cardboard for anything edible, he frowned pulling out a packet of Vege chips. Walking back into the lounge, he threw the packet at Kate as he flopped back on to the couch.

"These are not real chips by the way…"

"Hey, don't knock em till you try them…"

She threw the packet back in his direction, he opened them and took the tiniest bite out of one.

"Hmm…"

"You're such a child!"

"So, anyway, I can't picture Mike teaching."

Kate poured herself another glass of wine and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, it does seem a little strange."

"So, how was he, like, was he friendly at least?"

"Ah, when he walked up to me, in front of the kids, he pretended not to know me."

Dutchy scrunched up his face, although, he wasn't surprised, it was typical Mike Flynn behaviour.

"Seriously? That's a bit of a dick move, why wouldn't he want them to know that you guys knew each other?"

Kate tried to shrug it off, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal of it. Dutchy let out a hiss, realising the answer, he nudged her with his elbow.

"Yes, you do."

"What?"

"Are you forgetting your years of history?"

Kate rolled her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the drama, she winced knowing he would criticise her next move.

"I left him my number."

Dutchy hesitated, trying to hold in his true feelings.

"Oh... Is that why you were giggling earlier?"

Kate shot him an unimpressed glare.

"I don't giggle..."

Dutchy filled her glass, trying to hold his eye roll in.

"Okay, Captain McGregor doesn't giggle."

She got off the couch and retrieved a box from her room. Sitting back next to Dutchy she opened the lid and pulled out a pile of photos, Dutchy scooted closer and leaned in.

"What's this?"

She shuffled though the pile, letting out a laugh, she titled the photo towards him, it was a photo of Spider dressed up as her at Chefo's buck's party. Dutchy grabbed the photo and held it closer to his eyes, trying to decipher the name on the uniform.

"Oh my god, it looks exactly like you! Well, not exactly, maybe if you went full Pamela Anderson!"

Kate snatched the photo away from him, he chuckled to himself.

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when you handed out that punishment."

"That was Spider, he was a good kid, before your time."

She continued to flip through the photos, Dutchy peered over her shoulder and pulled a photo from the pile.

"Aww, look at us…"

It was a photo of the Hammersley crew standing on deck.

"Why don't you have these in frames, they're nice memories…"

Kate didn't want to tell the truth, it wasn't that she didn't want to remember, it's that it hurt too much.

A knock on the door disturbed their reminiscing, she flinched as she opened the door.

"Oh, Mike, hi…"

Mike hesitated at the shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, umm, sorry to rock up unannounced…"

"Hang on, how did you know where I lived?"

His eyes immediately went to the floor feeling like a stalker.

"I had a meeting at Watson's, I may have snuck a look at your file while I was there."

Kate leaned on the door frame, shaking her head.

"Mike Flynn, always breaking the rules, huh?"

"Hey, look after you left I couldn't stop thinking about you... Ah, well, like, I mean Hammersley, like old times…"

Kate opened the door to let him in, Dutchy stood for the couch, Mike hesitated seeing him.

"Dutchy?"

"Hey, Mike, funny you're here, we were just going though old Hammersley photos!"

Dutchy gave him a hug, Mike was still a little surprised to see him.

"Yeah, been a long time, Dutchy! Ah, Kate said you guys had reconnected, but I didn't realise you were here."

Dutchy glanced over at Kate, Mike sounded like an overprotective father, Kate watched their awkward exchange and broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, umm, Dutchy's actually my neighbour."

Dutchy gave him a pat on the back.

"Ill grab you a glass..."

Mike sat on the couch, his eyes followed Dutchy, Kate waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mike?"

"Sorry, for a minute I thought that you two were..."

Kate shook her head, quickly dismissing Mike's assumption.

"Oh, no, umm, he's just worried about me, you know once my buffer, always my buffer."

Dutchy re-entered the room and handed Mike a glass of wine.

"So, you're a teacher now, only took 17 years to get you behind a desk, hey?"

Mike let out a laugh, taking the glass from Dutchy.

"Ah, yeah and umm, I don't mind it actually, should have done it earlier..."

Dutchy sat down cautiously next to Kate, he waited for her to have a bit of a go, but she didn't, much to his dismay. Mike turned to Dutchy as he took a sip from his glass.

"So, Dutchy, what brings you to these parts?"

"Ah, was time for a change, I guess, not really getting any younger…"

Kate scoffed and elbowed him.

"Phht, you own 14 gyms, you look just as fit as you did 18 years ago…"

Dylan couldn't hide his smile, he raised his eyebrow and nudged her back.

"So, you have been checking me out?"

Kate felt her cheeks burn, she glanced over to Mike who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Ah, so anyway, umm, Mike, how old is Nate?"

"You worried he's going to lead Maddie astray?"

Dutchy held up his hands and interrupting their conversation.

"Wait, your son's at Creswell too? And your kids are friends?"

Kate wondered if Mike knew more that he was letting on.

"Hey, not my fault that my son has my charm…"

"So, you see it too? Is something going on!"

Dylan squeezed Kate's knee, concerned.

"Ah, wait a minute, Maddie and…"

"Nate… yeah, I'm not sure what's going on there…"

Dutchy couldn't believe Kate wasn't more troubled about the possibility of her daughter dating Mike's son, or, maybe she was, and she was trying to play it cool in front of him.

"Well, isn't this all a bit, well, weird seeming that you two…"

Dylan's eyes darted back and forth from Kate to Mike, he could see that they hadn't discussed it yet, and he had just put his foot in it. Kate desperately wanted to change the subject, she remembers the wine.

"Oh, yeah , thanks for the wine…"

Mike swallowed his mouthful, relieved she made the connection.

"Wasn't sure if you'd remember."

Dutchy pulled his phone from his pocket as it rang.

"Ah, gotta take this..."

Mike waited for Dutchy to be out of the room, he shifted closer to Kate.

"Ah, you told him about us?"

Kate cringed, hoping he had forgotten about Dutchy's slip up.

"Mike, he's known for 18 years… it's old news, don't worry."

"Seriously?"

"Mike, it doesn't matter, we're not on Hammersley any more."

Kate subconsciously placed her hand on his, he looked down at her touching him.

"Right, well, anyway, I might head off, I didn't realise how tired I was, got a bit of a drive so, it was good to see both of you! Tell Dutchy is said bye.

Kate hoped he wasn't leaving because he felt uncomfortable, she was sure there was still something there. She gave him a hug at the door, and he left. Dylan re-entered the room and flopped onto the couch.

"Where did Mike go?"

"Ah, he just left..."

She picked up her glass, joining him on the couch.

"Was that weird?"

Dutchy grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth, shrugging.

"Ah, I dunno, was it? Although, did you see his face when I said you were checking me out, you don't think there's any chance that he has feelings or you?"

"I dunno, it might explain the weirdness…"

She sipped on her wine while her mind tried to process the possibility.

"Anyway, so what's the deal with Maddie and Nate? That would be weird!"

"She says he's just been giving her a hard time, she's actually been asked out by his friend this weekend."

"Ahhh, maybe it's a classic love triangle."

She let out a groan, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Please don't make it more complicated!"

"Yeah, well, it'll be super complicated, you have to explain everything, and not to mention how Mike felt about Jim…"

Kate's face dropped, Dutchy grabbed her hand realising he'd put his foot in it again.

"Oh sorry, Kate…"

"It's okay, we all saw it… Anyway, she's coming home this weekend, you'll finally get to meet her!"

"Can't wait, I feel like I already know her."

A silence came over the conversation, Dutchy could see the cogs turning in Kate's head.

"So, you're not going to catch up with him?"

Kate pursed her lips together, refusing to answer, he shook his head knowing she was secretly freaking out.

"Kate McGregor, are you blushing?"

"Why are you so obsessed about my love life? You sound like Maddie! I mean I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Spinsters forever..."

He poured them anther glass and took a big gulp.

"Yup... I've got my kid, and you've got your muscles."

The weekend of freedom had finally come round, Maddie had tried to avoid the drama all week by spending all her time studying. On Friday night Kate collected her from Watson's, the car ride home was suspiciously quiet, and it had her worried. She tried to start a conversation, trying to sound like she wasn't prying.

"So, what's been happening?'

Maddie shrugged as she continued to type on her phone.

"Not much…"

"And everything's okay?"

"Yep…"

They stopped at a red light, and Kate grabbed the phone from Maddie's hand and chucked it into the back.

"Hey!"

"C'mon, you're not normally this quiet, I would have thought you'd be telling me all about Tyler."

She folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

"You first..."

"Huh?"

"You said that dad and Mike didn't get along..."

The light changed to green, Kate was still trying to process Maddie's question. The car behind her beeped, she gave them a wave and drove.

"Mum!"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter now, plus Mike's one of your teachers, I don't really think that's fair on him."

"Well, no deal..."

Maddie let out a grunt and shifted her body to face the window. Kate took a deep breath in, hoping Maddie wasn't going to start her teenager attitude at 17.

"Maddie, it doesn't matter, it was more the whole testosterone thing, you know small ship too many, umm, captains."

"Yeah, boys are stupid."

Kate laughed and rubbed her arm.

"I wish I could say it gets easier…"

"Why can't there be a subject in school, how to read boys, or stupid things boys do 101."

"Yeah, but I bet they could say the same about us… So, umm, you can't have to tell me about Tyler but can I ask why you're having trouble with Nate?"

Maddie dropped her defensive pose and picked at her nails, she couldn't stay annoyed at her mum, especially when she needed her advice.

"Well, at first, I couldn't stand him, he was so arrogant, and well, just annoying. Then his grandma died, and we talked, like, normally, I even felt sorry for him."

"Why?"

"Well, Mike, Captain Flynn, is pretty hard on him, Liv said he's been in a bit of trouble and I don't know whether it was really his choice to join. Then, while we were having this nice conversation, I may have let if slip that his friend asked me out and..."

Maddie glanced up to meet Kate's eyes to check that she wasn't going to explode, Kate put on a smile while she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Umm, so then, one day, Captain Flynn spoke to him after class, and since then he's been all weird and distant. Man, they say that women are complicated."

"Do you think, maybe, he likes you, and he's jealous that his friend has asked you out..."

"Phht, no... And I know what you're going to say, mum."

"And what's that?"

"That I should be concentrating on my studies and not wasting my time on boys."

"Well, technically yes, I mean, I don't like that he seems to be playing games with you, sweetie."

"You loved dad right?"

Kate was thrown by the change of subject.

"Of course, yes, with all my heart."

"Have you ever loved anyone else? Can you love more than one person? How do you know that you love them? I mean, I don't want to waste my time on someone who I don't love."

Kate laughed, Maddie was so logical, just like her, but from experience she had learned there wasn't a black and white answer to everything.

"Mads, it's not that simple. Love can be instant, or it can grow from friendship, there are no rules."

She let out a huff, shaking her head and gazed out the window.

"Well, there should be! So, do you think you can love more than one person?"

Kate couldn't take any more surprises, she grasped Maddie's hand.

"Don't tell me there's another boy…"

Maddie laughed.

"No, I mean for you…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm just fine! I'm more worried about you!"

"Maddie, not this again!"

She pulled the car into the driveway, Kate's phone beeped distracting her, she took her phone out of her pocket and sighed, it was Mike, Maddie peered over her hand to check the sender's name.

"Speak of the devil!"

"Yeah..."

"What does he want?"

"Ah, for Nate and Tyler to join us on the tour of the boat tomorrow..."

Maddie threw off her seat belt and let out a groan.

"Muuum! Did you invite them?"

"C'mon, give me a chance to suss this guy out, huh?"

Maddie got out the car and opened the backdoor and rummaged around for her phone, Kate's phone beeped again, it was Dutchy. Maddie leaned over the seats, reading over her mum's shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"It's just Dutchy, he's invited us over for dinner…"

Kate and Maddie walked into Dylan's house and breathed in the delicious aroma, Dutchy called out to them.

"I'm in the kitchen, follow the amazing smell, and by that I mean the food!"

Maddie giggled as they walked past the lounge, she stopped seeing the many pictures of the Hammersley crew on display. She walked in and picked up a photo of Dutchy and Kate, they were laughing while singing karaoke.

"Hey, Mum!"

Kate poked her head back in to the lounge room, Maddie waved her over.

"This is a good one..."

Kate took the photo from her and smiled, remembering the exact moment.

"I remember this, this was about 3 months after Dutchy joined. We actually didn't get along at first, but then he went and saved my life, had to like him after that!"

"Good times..."

Dutchy walked up behind them caused them to jump.

"That's the first night I saw your mother do karaoke, and vomit! Oh, but not at the same time."

Kate nudged him in the ribs, he let out a grunt and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yup, your mother..."

"Maddie, I'd like you to officially meet Dutchy. Dutchy, this is my pride and joy. Do not fill her mind with stories!"

Dutchy went to shake her hand, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"Finally!"

Maddie looked around at the other photos, most of them were of The Hammersley crew, she walked over to the TV unit and picked one up of Dutchy and 2Dads wearing a pink tutu.

"Umm, do I wanna know?"

"Aww…"

Kate held the photo to her chest and flipped it round to face Dutchy.

"2Dads and Dutchy thew me a baby shower, well, baby shower and farewell."

She placed the photos back down, Dutchy headed back to the kitchen, Maddie wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulder.

"You're in heaps of these pictures, mum."

"Yeah, well, the Hammersley was special..."

"So, why are none of these photos up at our house?"

"We only just moved in..."

"Yeah, but they've never been up."

Kate looked around, she didn't do it on purpose, but it was hard seeing the faces of people you missed every day, and she didn't want to burden Maddie with her drama. Kate lead Maddie into the kitchen, wanting to distract her from more questions.

"Dinner smells good, Dutchy."

"Yeah, Moroccan lamb and couscous."

Maddie walked over to the stove, her mouth watering.

"So much better than the slop at Creswell!"

They sat at the table while Dutchy served them a plate.

"So, you said mum said you saved her life?"

"Yeah, she's saved mine too..."

Maddie sat up in her chair, excited to hear stories about their adventures.

"What happened?!"

Dutchy picked up her beer and took a sip, thinking where to start.

"Okay, well we were stranded on a barge and..."

Maddie shook her head and poked him with her fork.

"Wait a minute, you need to start from the beginning! How did you get stranded on a barge?"

Dutchy laughed and looked over to Kate.

"So pushy, like her mother! Okay..."

He leaned back on his chair and glanced over to Kate with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, so you know how your mother is stubborn?"

Kate slammed her hand on the table and kicked his chair with her foot.

"Ah, excuse me, you were the stubborn one in this story, you were the one who thought you could take these guys on all by yourself."

Maddie laughed at their interaction, she was glad her mum had a friend back.

Dutchy straightened himself in his chair and picked up a lamb chop and took a large bite, he swung the bone around pointing it at Kate.

"Yeah, okay, I was trying to prove to your mum that I was right. And, being the tough guy that I am, I could handle it, but I was wrong, well kinda. I wasn't wrong about the bad guys, I was wrong about being able to handle it by myself. Anyway, it went bad, they dumped us in a floating barge in the middle of the sea, we got out, but needed to swim for shore..."

Kate whacked him on the arm.

"I can't believe you think I could have made that!"

"Hey, I've never seen you turn down a challenge! Anyway, I swam for it, while your mum sun baked on the barge. Then one of the baddies rocked up, ready to finish your mum, but luckily my spidey senses tingled, and I swam back and tackled him into the water."

Dutchy and Kate sat there smiling at each other, Maddie's eyes darted between them, she cleared her throat, breaking their gaze.

"So, you two were quite the team! So, I don't get why you didn't stay in Cairns and just go back out after you had me?"

Kate didn't want Maddie to feel bad, but she had to tell her some truths.

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to look after you, we could be out for 10 days or more, but I wanted to spend time with you, especially since your dad wasn't around. But, I've had my time out there, it's your turn."

Maddie knew she was trying to make her feel better, she thought it was best to move the conversation along.

"So, how did you save Dutchy's life?"

Kate's eyes darted over to Dutchy, unsure whether she should tell the story, the emotional toll nearly destroyed her.

Maddie frowned, noticing Kate's vacant expression, she was somewhere else, Kate jumped as Maddie placed her hand on her arm. Kate took a deep breath as she squeezed Maddie's hand.

"Ah, we boarded a suspicious vessel, and the crew opened fire. A bullet hit Dutchy, but luckily he was wearing a vest, we, umm, we were under constant fire, so, I fired back."

Maddie knew it was a risk of the job, but hearing it from her mum scared her a little.

"Oh my god, mum, you shot someone?"

Kate hesitated, Dutchy squeezed Kate's hand for support.

"And?"

"Yeah, I shot someone, sorry honey, I just don't like talking about it, it was a terrible situation."

Dutchy filled Kate's glass and cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's change the subject. What are we doing for your birthday? We're having a blowout, aren't we?"

Maddie could tell he was covering for her mum, she wanted to hear more but didn't want to upset her.

"Umm, yeah, dress up, heroes and villains! I've got an idea, why don't you guys go as a couple."

Maddie could tell she'd hit a nerve by the embarrassed looks on their faces, she attempted to back tack.

"I mean, like, you guys were a team before, so, I dunno, Superman and Wonder Woman, Batman and Cat woman."

Dutchy laughed and picked up his beer.

"Think she might be going as the Captain's wife…"

Maddie snapped her head in Kate's direction.

"What?!"

Kate's famous 'I'm gonna kill you' look had returned, and it was focused firmly on Dutchy.

"Mum!? What's he talking about, which Captain?"

Kate kicked Dutchy under the table, Dutchy shot a confused looked in her direction. He winced, realising she hadn't discussed her past with Mike, with Maddie.

"Sorry…"

Maddie tapped Kate on the shoulder, still waiting for an explanation.

"Mum?"

"He's just stirring, sweetie. Anyway, thanks for dinner Dutchy, we better get some sleep, I'm taking them on a tour tomorrow."

Maddie was still suspicious, she needed to know more, and she knew her mum wasn't going to tell her.

"Hey, Dutchy, why don't you come along?"

Maddie gave him a pleading smile, he hesitated.

"Ah..."

"It's alright, isn't it, mum? You can all catch up!"

"Sure..."

Kate knocked on Maddie's bedroom door, she lay on her stomach on her phone.

"Who are you messaging?"

"Liv…"

"You've made a good friend there, huh?"

She nodded as Kate sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night sweetie, nice to have you home…"

"Mum, can I ask you about Mike Flynn…"

Kate froze, hoping she hadn't figured it out.

"Depends what you wanna ask?"

"Well, you said he didn't get along with Dad, is it cos he had feelings for you? And Dad found out?"

She hesitated, trying to think of a way to explain.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, so, he's always been a bit of a tool?"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno, he just seems to be a bit, I dunno, look I have the best mum in the world, so it's hard…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's just a bit of a jerk to Nate…"

"Sweetie, that's not really any of our business…"

"Yeah, but, I mean, just some comments he's made seem so uncalled for."

"What, has he said something to you?"

"Well, not really just, things I've heard."

"Well, look, I don't think its right to judge someone else's situation, we don't know the whole story."

"God, mum, why are you so neutral, you knew him…"

"Maddie, I don't, I knew him for five years and that was eighteen years ago now, things change, people change."

Kate rose from the bed and leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Ah, and look, can you just lay off the Dutchy and I thing, we have talked about it, and we've decided we're better as friends, okay?"

"Mum?! Seriously? You guys are so good together!"

Kate ignored her and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Madison…"

Maddie rolled her eyes and tucked herself into bed.

"You're no fun…"

Kate turned at the door and switched of the light.

"Love you too!"

End Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

We're on a roll guys, but sadly I'm back to work next week, so read up!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 9.

The next morning Kate, Maddie and Dutchy arrived at the docks. Maddie spotted Liv and ran up to her squealing, Dutchy scoffed at their reaction.

"I don't get girls, they saw each other like 12 hours ago, and didn't she message her all night?"

"Hey, I'm just glad she's got a girlfriend, when I went to ADFA everyone was out for themselves."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so perfect?!"

They spotted Mike, Tyler, and a less enthusiastic looking Nate.

"Hey guys, thanks for this!"

Mike nudged Nate.

"Yeah, thanks…"

Mike shook his head at Nate's attitude.

"Ah, this is Tyler, Captain McGregor, and this is Dutchy, he used to serve on Hammersley with us too."

Tyler smiled politely and shook their hands.

They turned hearing a whistle come from the upper deck, a tall, muscular, fifty-something, brad pitt-esque looking man strutted down the gangway. Liv leaned in to Maddie and giggled.

"If I was 20 years older!"

Maddie chuckled as they continued to check out the officer.

"Oi! Is that Douchy Mulholland?"

Dutchy's face lit up seeing his old friend.

"Hey butt head! Guys, this is Charlie Butterworth, we served together after Hammersley."

He gave Dutchy a hug and a pat on the back. Kate looked him up and down and shook her head at herself, how did all the navy guys get older, and better looking?

"Let me guess, he goes to one of your gyms too?"

Charlie flexed his bicep and winked in her direction.

"Sure do, you should come work out some time…"

Kate flashed him an insincere smile, Dutchy stepped closer and whacked him on the arm as a warning. Charlie took a moment, observing Dutchy's body language, he stood slightly in front of Kate, as if he was protecting her.

"Did you finally settle down, mate? But these can't be your girls, they look smart!"

Dutchy moved away from Kate, trying not to make it too obvious.

"Ah, no these are some of my old crew from Hammersley, Captain Mike Flynn and Captain Kate McGregor..."

"Oh yes, McGregor, I was told you were bringing some new blood down for a tour, but I was expecting a stuffy old bloke."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you! This is my daughter Maddie, her friend Liv, Tyler and Nathan, Mike's son."

Charlie saluted and ushered them towards the gangway.

"Good to meet you kids, come aboard."

Kate nudged Dutchy as they walked up the gangway.

"Do you know everyone?!"

"Can't help it if I'm lovable."

Charlie waited at the end of the gangway and wrapped his arm around Kate, causing her to flinch.

"So, you were his old XO, huh? We've got a lot to discuss..."

Kate let out a fake laugh as she peeled his arm off her shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure to torture Dutchy with you, but after we've educated the kids..."

Charlie gave her a nod and a salute.

"Okay, well, I've got my orders, c'mon kids..."

Mike and Kate headed for the bow of the boat, while the kids and Dutchy went below with Charlie.

Kate leaned on the railing taking in the sea air, Mike leaned in next to her.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

She nodded, thinking of her time on Hammersley.

"Yeah, I really miss it sometimes, I mean, I wouldn't trade Maddie for anything, but…"

"I know… so why didn't you go back out?"

"No one to look after Maddie, and well, I guess I was afraid that it wouldn't be the same."

Mike scooted closer, Kate tried not to react as their arms touched.

"It wasn't the same, I can tell you from experience, far from the same."

He sighed and gazed out over the water, imagining what could have been.

"So, umm, you wanna catch up properly one night? Dinner? Minus Dutchy."

Kate's heart skipped a beat, her eyes darted to him, then back out to the water.

"Captain Flynn, are you asking me out on a date?"

Before he could answer, Maddie crept up on Kate and tapped her on the back, startling her.

"Maddie, jeez!"

"Sorry, mum! What are you doing?"

She straightened herself, moving away from Mike.

"Just catching up…"

"Well, c'mon, you're missing everything!"

She grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her away, Kate resisted, looking back at Mike, he gave her a nod.

"It's okay, I'll catch up…"

Maddie led Kate away, Mike leaned over the railing and sighed.

"Yeah, I was asking you on a date…"

Maddie and Liv bounced down the corridor asking Kate a barrage of questions.

"Can you really sleep okay on the racks? What kind of food do you eat? How much free time do you get when you're at sea."

Kate laughed and held up her hands, stopping the questions.

"One at a time."

Dutchy and Charlie were in the galley waiting for the kettle to boil, Dutchy poked his head out of the galley window.

"Hey! You guys want a coffee?"

They all nodded, Kate frowned as Dutchy handed Maddie a cup.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since I'm at Creswell…"

Dutchy laughed and handed them a cup.

"Yep, sounds about right…"

The girls continued with the tour, Charlie nudged Dutchy in the ribs.

"So, that's the famous Hammersley crew you were always talking about."

"Yeah, good bunch…"

"Well, the way you talked about the X, I thought you may have had a bit of a crush?"

Dutchy sipped on his coffee, ignoring the accusation, Charlie took his silence as an admission.

"Hey, wouldn't blame you if you did…"

"Oh, shut up and drink your coffee."

"So, if you have no interest, you'd be okay if I asked her out?"

Mike entered the galley and stopped hearing Charlie's question.

"Oh, sorry guys…"

Charlie nodded towards Mike as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No, maybe I should be asking your Captain, seeming you would know her pretty well. You think I'm her type?"

Mike pretended not to know what Charlie was talking about.

"Huh?"

"McGregor, you think I'm here type?"

Mike hesitated unintentionally, his eyes darted over to Dutchy's for help.

"Ah, I'm not really sure…"

Charlie grinned, picking up his cup he shoved past them.

"No harm in trying then, right?"

Dutchy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Charlie, wait..."

Charlie looked down at his hand around his forearm, it was gripped tight, he frowned, unsure why he was being so protective.

"What? She married, seeing someone?"

"Ah, no, she's single, but…"

Dutchy didn't have time to explain her life story, but he knew she didn't need any more complications. Charlie playfully punched him on the arm.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm a good guy!"

Dutchy dropped his grip, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I know..."

Dutchy and Mike exchanged worried glances as Charlie left to find Kate.

"It's okay, I doubt she'll be interested…"

The kids gathered on the bridge, Dutchy and Mike jumped, hearing an announcement over the PA.

"Mulholland and Flynn to the bridge."

Followed by a giggle.

Mike and Dutchy walked up the stairs to find Nate sulking in the Captain's chair, Maddie and Liv were at the EOD and Tyler was at the Comms Center. Liv grabbed the binoculars and aimed them out the front of the boat, her eyes caught Kate and Charlie talking on deck.

"Ooooh!"

She tapped Maddie on the arm and pointed out the window.

"Looks like your mum's still go it!"

Maddie peered out the window and spotted Kate and Charlie talking closely on deck, there was definitely flirtatious body language.

"Oi, Dutchy, he's not a jerk right?"

Dutchy walked over to the window and peered out, he frowned slightly, Maddie hit him on the arm.

"Well?"

"Ah, yeah, he's a good guy…"

"Good…"

Kate could sense they were being watched, she looked up to the bridge and spotted multiple sets of eyes on her. They quickly ducked away from the window pretending they weren't spying, she rolled her eyes and walked away out of their view.

Nate walked down to the senior sailors mess and lay the bench, Kate walked past and saw him by himself, she knocked on the door frame and stepped inside.

"Not as enthusiastic as the others?"

He shrugged and sat up.

"Not really…"

"Look, it might not seem that exciting while you're at Creswell, but just wait until you get your sea legs."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you and dad love this crap!"

She sat down opposite him, he hunched himself over the table placing his head in his arms. Kate observed him for a moment, taking in his likeness to Mike.

"So, you didn't want to join?"

"Was either this, or, well, nothing…"

"You got yourself into trouble?"

Nate propped his head up with his hands and shrugged.

"Kinda, nothing massive, just, Dad thinks all of this can straighten me out."

"Yeah well, we had a kid like that on Hammersley, and he turned it around, and he's doing really well…"

Nate rolled his eyes, he didn't need another lecture.

"Great, I'm surprised dad hasn't dragged him down here to be the poster child for my life. Wait, you served with dad?"

"Yeah…"

Kate could see the cogs turning in Nate's head.

"Why has he mentioned something?"

"No… so you knew mum too then?"

"Maxine? Yeah, she was at Navcom."

Nate let out a hiss and rose from the bench and paced the room.

"He's such a hypocrite! Why would he be okay with Maddie and Tyler and not..."

He stopped, realising what he was saying, and who he was saying it to.

"Ah, never mind…"

He scurried out of the room, leaving Kate none the wiser, she frowned trying to work through the conversation in her head. Maddie poked her head into the room.

"Were you just talking to Nate?"

"Ah, sort of…"

"So, umm, do you know Charlie? I mean, Lieutenant Butterworth?"

Kate was about to deny, but Tyler appeared behind Maddie, he cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

"Ah, Captain McGregor?"

"Yes, Tyler."

"Ah, I just wanted to say hi, haven't really introduced myself properly... and I thought I should seeming I've asked Maddie out on a date."

He nudged Maddie with his shoulder, her cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ah, yeah, well thanks. I, umm, I just hope you both concentrate on your studies."

"Yes, Ma'am, I know how important it is to her, and I wouldn't stand in her way."

Liv appeared in the doorway, bouncing up and down.

"C'mon we're checking out the typhoon!"

She grabbed both their hands and pulled them out the cabin, Tyler called out as he was dragged away.

"Lovely to meet you ,Captain McGregor!"

"You too, Tyler."

Kate flopped back on the bench, she wasn't read for all of this, she and ran her hands through her hair feeling overwhelmed.

"He's a charmer, he dating your daughter?"

She let out an internal groan as Charlie entered the cabin, she didn't have the patience to deal with a chauvinistic muscle head right now.

"Ah, trying too..."

He slid in to the bench opposite her, Kate tried to avoid his dazzling smile.

"Not too keen on the charm?"

She shook her head, hoping her lack of communication would give him a hint.

"So, what do I need to do to impress you?"

Kate bit her tongue, why did guys think silence meant try harder? She folded her arms on the table and leaned in, playing along.

"Oh, surely that's not your best line!?"

Charlie's devilish grin grew, hearing her challenge.

"Phht, you want a line? Feel my shirt..."

Kate tilted her head, not following. Charlie nodded towards his shirt.

"Go on, feel it..."

She reluctantly reached over and ran her hand over his sleeve, he placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's nice, yeah? It's made of boyfriend material..."

Kate held her breath, trying not to laugh, she had to give it to him, it was a good one, one she's never heard before. Charlie burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, that one is pure gold!"

Kate refused to comment, she wasn't going to let him think his way worked on her, he rolled his head back in frustration.

"Seriously? Who died and took your sense of humour with them?"

Kate's froze, Charlie watched as her face turned cold, she calmly rose from the bench and walked away. Charlie was dumbfounded at her reaction, he didn't normally have that affect on people.

"What did I say?"

Dutchy had observed Kate rushing out of the cabin, he leaned on the door frame.

"Let me guess, date denied?"

"Ah, yeah, she asked me for a pickup line and I gave her one, then she stormed out."

"Oh god, what did you say?"

"I asked her to feel my shirt and if it felt good, cos it was made of boyfriend material."

Dutchy rolled his eyes and laughed, imagining Kate's reaction.

"Well, she's got a pretty good sense of humour, what else did you say?"

"Ah, well, I thought she would have laughed, smirked, anything, so I asked her who died and took her sense of humor with them."

Dutchy's face dropped.

"Yeah, then she looked at me like that."

Dutchy ran off down the hallway, Charlie threw his hands in the air at his reaction.

"What is going on?"

He took out his phone and googled, Kate McGregor and HMAS Hammersley. He frowned seeing the headline of the first article "S.A.S Captain and Naval Officer killed disarming bomb."

He winced as he clicked on to the article, he knew the answer before it loaded. A photo of Jim and Kate appeared with her showing off her engagement ring, he dropped his phone on to the table and ran his hands over his face.

"You asshole, Butterworth."

Later that night Mike and Nate sat on the couch in silence, Mike sighed and chucked his pizza crust back in the box.

"Nate, you've gotta talk to me…"

"Why?

Mike picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"What is the matter? Look, I know Creswell wasn't your first choice, but you had to do something with your life."

Nate folded his arms across his chest and fidgeted on the spot.

"Why did you say that I should get involved with someone 'like' Maddie McGregor?"

"Huh?"

"You served with her mum, did something happen?"

Mike didn't know how to respond, his eyes darted around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Nate scoffed, shaking his head, he knew he was lying.

"See, you can't even be honest with me, how am I supposed to be honest with you."

"That's not fair Nate, it's personal, and you socialise with Maddie."

"Dad, I just want you to be honest, is that why you and mum broke up?"

"No, Nate! Absolutely not!"

"She said she knew mum..."

"Yeah, she was my XO..."

"So, why haven't you even mentioned her? And, what's so bad about her and Maddie? I would have thought you'd like someone straight like her hanging around me?"

Mike sighed, he knew telling him could have consequences, but he was right, he needed to be honest.

"Now, if I explain, you can not say anything, to anyone, okay? This is me trusting you..."

Nate dropped his defensive pose and nodded.

"I promise."

Kate walked in the front door, trying to ignore Maddie's barrage of questions.

"Maddie, stop..."

Maddie's froze, her tone was harsh, her phone rang distracting her, she ran to her room to answer it.

Kate sighed a flicked on the kettle, Dutchy leaned on the bench worried about her snap.

"Kate? You okay?"

She nodded as she removed the mugs and tea from the cupboard.

"Yeah, just need a sec."

Dutchy walked out to the deck, giving her a moment to herself. A few minutes later she joined him, she handed him a mug and sat beside him, leaning into him. Dutchy cleared his throat, breaking the silence, he didn't want to upset or embarrass her by admitting her knew what happened, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hope Charlie didn't offend you or anything, he can be pretty in your face?"

"Nah, nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it, I'm not gonna date one of your mates."

Maddie came out of her room and smiled, seeing them snuggled together.

"Aww, you guys are so cute, you know, mum, if Charlie doesn't work out..."

Maddie grinned in Dutchy's direction, Kate shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Maddie! We talked about this!"

Maddie sat in between them and glanced back and forth.

"Hey, mum, you're a catch, you've got so many options! And, we're all adults, no need to..."

Kate shook her head and placed her mug on the table.

"Ah, not quite, you're a teenager."

"Yeah okay, anyway, can Liv sleep over?"

"Yeah, if it'll get you out of my hair!"

Maddie let out a squeal and jumped up from the couch and headed for the front door, Kate frowned and called out after her.

"Where you going!"

"She's out the front."

Kate laughed and shook her head, re-grasping her mug she cradled it in her palms.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start being a teenager now."

Maddie opened the door, and Liv ran into the house, Maddie poked her head back outside.

"You're the one who said I wasn't an adult yet!"

Dutchy let out a laugh and nudged her.

"You asked for that!"

Kate rubbed her hands over the face and massaged her temples.

"This used to be easy..."

"What do you mean?"

"When she depended on me, it was only me and her..."

Dutchy frowned, confused at her comment. Kate waved her hand in the air, knowing she was sounding like a helicopter parent.

"No, I mean, now she has a life, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to have a life."

"I don't know what that looks like anymore..."

Dutchy placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Are you sure you're not having a pity party?"

"No! I'm fine!"

"Good, cos I gotta go do some paperwork."

She whacked him on the stomach as he rose from the couch.

"Oh, so you do work for a living?"

The next morning Kate's "keep her mind busy' cleaning spree was interrupted by a knock on the door, she opened it and was surprised to find Mike on her doorstep.

"Hey! sorry just to pop round, again."

"No, it's umm, it's good to see you, come in."

"Ah, you sure?"

She shook her head at his apprehension and pulled him into the house.

"Don't be silly, come in..."

Kate pulled off her gloves, and they sat on the couch in an awkward silence, Mike let out a nervous laugh.

"Why is this weird?"

"I dunno, it shouldn't be... So, how did Nate like the tour?"

"Well, let's just say 2Dads was probably more excited at first than he was."

"Mike, it just sounds like he needs to talk..."

"Yeah, I tired last night, I hope I got through to him. Umm, actually, while we're on that, I thought you should know that I may have told him about us."

"What?"

Kate's voice was so loud Maddie poked her head out of her room, she froze seeing Mike sitting in her lounge room.

"Oh, umm Captain Flynn, hi."

Liv opened the door wider, hearing her uncle's name.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Ah, hi kids!"

They looked at each other and closed the door. Kate's expression grew darker as she moved closer to Mike and lowered her voice.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

He refused to make eye contact, he thought she might have understood.

"Not much..."

Kate shoved him, letting out a frustrated grunt.

"Mike!"

He glanced over to Maddie's bedroom door, then back to Kate.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

Maddie and Liv stood on the other side of the door, their ears pressed against it.

"Stop making excuses and tell me exactly what you told him."

"Ah, well, everything, but don't worry, I made him promise not to say anything, that this was his chance to prove to me that I could trust him."

Kate couldn't believe Mike's stupidity, she threw her arms in the air and moved away from him.

"Mike, he's an unpredictable teenage boy, who's currently mad at you, do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Kate, it's so far in the past it shouldn't matter."

She couldn't sit still, she paced around the lounge room, frustrated at his stupidity.

"Are you forgetting that reputation is everything in our job?! Tell me what you told him."

Mike rose from the couch, he wasn't going to be made to feel like a child.

"I told him about Watson's, okay? That we were together for a bit, and that we should have been more professional. Look, I was trying to get the point across that he needs to concentrate on study, and if he stuffs around, it could affect him later in his career. I mean, you can't exactly say that it was smooth sailing when you came on board Hammersley and the... well, all the other things..."

Liv turned to Maddie, her face wrinkled.

"Ah, I think I was right, your mum's talking about reputation, and what happened at Watson's bay?"

Maddie shook her head and pressed her finger against her lips.

"Shh, I can't hear."

Kate's stood in front of Mike, eyeballing him, her hands on her hips.

"Other things?"

Mike sighed, she was going to make him spell it out.

"Well, you know... umm, us being on and off and..."

Kate blood boiled, this was so typical of Mike, to tiptoe around things. She couldn't put up with it, not 17 years later.

"And?! C'mon, say it out loud, seeming you had no problem saying it to your son."

Mike stood there speechless, he didn't expect her to react this way. Kate cocked her head at his silence.

"No, okay, I'll say it. That working together and having a past relationship was unbearable. That you couldn't choose between us and the sea, even though it was a promotion? That it made us irrational and definitely affected operational protocol."

"Kate, I don't think that's fair."

"Fair, really? Do you forget the way you treated me the first time Jim and I were together? And Jim, for that matter? You know why he left the first time? Cos, he thought I was still in love with you! He put my happiness before his!"

"Hey! You aren't innocent either, you were the same when I was with Ursula."

She let out a hiss and turned away from him.

"That was different, she was, well she was something else, Jim, he was the love of my life! You, you were selfish, you strung me along for, god, 4 years! Deep down, I knew you'd never pick me over that goddamn boat!"

Mike couldn't believe her denial, he spun her round to face him, enraged that she was blaming him for everything.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were the love of my life? And I wasn't letting you go without a fight?"

Maddie stepped away from the door, trying not to hyperventilate, Liv wrapped her arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

Maddie glanced over to Liv, surprised about her calm state.

"Ah, how can I be?"

Back in the lounge, they were locked in each other's glare, Kate took a deep breath in trying to calm herself, but it didn't work.

"You don't treat the love of your life like that, Mike! I loved Jim, with all my heart..."

Mike let out a hiss, their arguments were always heated, he couldn't help but retaliate.

"Yeah, so much that you had to think about his proposal..."

Kate froze hearing his words, she spun round, livid, she couldn't believe he was questioning her feelings for Jim.

"Get out..."

Mike dropped his head, instantly regretting his words.

"Kate, I'm sorry!"

He reached out, trying to make contact with her, to show how sorry he was. She shook her head and backed away from him.

"No! Mike, you crossed the line. He's not here to defend himself, how dare you talk about my relationship with him!"

"Kate, I'm sorry, please, I came here too..."

She shook her head, dismissing him.

"To what?"

"To ask you out!"

She laughed ironically and rubbed her hands over her face in disbelief.

"Well, as usual Flynn, you completely stuffed it up, so, just go."

Maddie waited for the front door the click shut and poked her head out of her room, she watched as Kate sank back on to the couch and placed her head in her hands.

"Mum?"

Kate had forgotten that Maddie and Liv were in the house, she tried to wipe the tears away before Maddie saw, but she wasn't silly, or deaf.

"Oh, Maddie... umm..."

She sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just a disagreement."

"Disagreement, Mum that was a screaming match!?"

She couldn't look Maddie in the eye, she had never lost it in front of her, she felt ashamed.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's nothing..."

"It didn't sound like nothing... he upset you..."

She flashed her a weary smile and squeezed her hand.

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lay down for a minute..."

She rose from the couch and kissed Maddie on the head before she could ask more questions.

Maddie made her way back to her room and sat on her bed staring into space, she couldn't believe what she had heard, Liv tried to reassure her.

"Mads, you okay? Is your mum okay?"

"You heard that too, right? That your uncle and my mum, they..."

She nodded to Maddie wouldn't have to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, crazy..."

"And he loved her? And he obviously hated dad. I've never seen mum so upset..."

She needed to know more, she jumped up from the bed.

"I'm gonna talk to Dutchy."

Liv grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Maddie, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Well, if she's not going to tell me..."

She tapped on Kate's bedroom door.

"Mum, we're just going for a walk to the shops, you want anything?"

"No, I'm all good sweetie."

They walked over to Dutchy's house and knocked on them door, he opened it surprised to see the girls.

"Hey! What's up?"

Maddie exhaled sharply, attempting to work up the courage to ask him.

"Ah, mum and Mike Flynn, what's the story there?"

Dutchy hesitated, knowing it was a delicate and private topic for Kate, and not something that he should be explaining to Maddie.

"Ah, have you spoken to your Mum about this?"

"Ah, she can't really talk about it right now."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Umm, her and Mike, they had a big argument."

"What? He was there?"

"Yeah, he just left, he said she was the love of his life, and then he said mum nearly turned down dad's proposal..."

Maddie was on the verge of tears, Dutchy pulled her in for a hug so she wouldn't see the rage grow on his face.

"Where's your mum now?"

"She's crying in her room."

Dutchy clenched his jaw, trying to contain his words.

"Bloody, Mike Flynn..."

Maddie looked up to him quizzically, he shook his head and grabbed his keys.

"Ah, you didn't hear that! Stay here, I'll go talk to her."

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Live and Learn.

Chapter 10.

Dutchy knocked on Kate's bedroom door, he entered without an invitation knowing she would probably ignore him. He sighed seeing her blotchy, tear stained face, and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Kate wiped the tears from her cheeks and punched the pillow next to her, letting out an aggravated growl.

"Why does he always have this effect me?"

_Because he's not good for you_! Is what he wanted to scream. He knew Mike wasn't technically a bad person, but if you couldn't express your feelings to the woman who loves you, you're pretty stupid. It drove him mad that he had this hold over her, he would watch the most sensible person he knew turn into an irrational person that sacrificed her wants and needs for his. He felt like a hypocrite for not telling her what he really thought, but he was afraid the Mike-defending-Kate would win over the sensible-Kate, and she would shut out him out.

He pushed his opinions down, this wasn't about him, she needed his support. He wiggled himself further on to the bed and wrapped his arm round her.

"Are you okay?"

She sunk into his embrace and covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, god, Maddie and Liv heard everything, are they okay?"

"They're at mine, they're fine, more concerned about you. So, ah, what happened?"

She hesitated for a moment, remembering the real reason for his visit, she scoffed.

"He came over to ask me out…"

Dutchy's face wrinkled, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Seriously? So, how did it turn into this?"

Kate re-positioned herself on the bed, propping herself up on the headboard, she grabbed a pillow and fiddled with the zip.

"He told Nate about our past. Something about trying to get him to open up, be honest. So, in his wisdom, he thought he should be honest too?"

Dutchy didn't want to take sides, especially his, but it sounded like a genuine enough reason.

"Well, I guess that kind of makes sense."

Kate's frustration returned, she gripped the pillow and slammed it into the bed.

"Oh yeah, tell your angry teenage son about the most scandalous thing you've ever done, brilliant idea!"

Dutchy flinched as she let out a growl and threw the pillow to the other side of the room.

"Is that all?"

"I called him on his behaviour when I got back together with Jim, and his defence was, and I quote, 'Did it ever occur to you that you were the love of my life and I wasn't letting you go without a fight?'

Dutchy was mildly impressed, he finally said the L word, even if it wasn't a direct proclamation.

"Oh… well, love does funny things to people, you know that."

Her head whipped round to face him, her expression darkened by the second.

"What? You're saying that I'm still in love with him?"

He wasn't, she was the one who said it, but maybe she did have some unresolved feelings. He was the only one that knew about them, and after witnessing their kiss on the sub, she told him the whole story. But he still didn't understand the connection, it seemed pretty black and white to him, again he didn't want to cause trouble, he sighed and told her what she wanted to hear.

"Maybe more the other way round? I mean, I've seen you guys together, at your best and at your worst. There's always been something."

She groaned, if Dutchy thought she was being irrational then she definitely was, she sunk back in the pillows.

"So, you're saying I should just forgive him?"

He hesitated, his mind screamed, definitely not! He needed to think of a more diplomatic explanation.

"Well, not necessarily, but I think you need to talk to him about it and figure some stuff out. If not for your sake, then for Maddie's, remember, she's the one that has to see him every day…"

Kate dropped her head into her hands.

"Shit…"

Dutchy pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her.

"For the record, he's not my favourite person, but if there is something still there…"

Kate raised an eyebrow in his direction, questioning his comment, he laughed and squeezed her tighter.

"Okay, I'm just saying, I'm always going to be on team Kate, but, just be happy, okay? You deserve it!"

Kate snuggled into his nook and closed her eyes.

"Bloody, Mike Flynn."

The next morning Maddie peered into Kate's room, she was asleep, leaning against Dutchy. Dutchy was awake and gestured for her to enter. He removed himself from the bed and Maddie sat in his spot, Kate stirred as Maddie slid into the bed beside her.

"Oh, Maddie, sweetie..."

"Hi, mum, are you okay?"

Kate sat up and rubbed her hands over her face as Dutchy exited the room to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry about last night… Where's Liv?"

"Ah, she's gone home, but don't worry she won't say anything."

She kissed the top of Maddie head and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry."

"Mum, why are you sorry, Mike Flynn should be the one that's sorry."

Kate sat up facing Maddie, she reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear wondering where her baby had gone.

"Look, sweetie, we're both in the wrong, and it's more complicated because he's your teacher, you still need to respect him."

Maddie's nose wrinkled.

"I don't have to respect him, respect is earned, and he doesn't deserve..."

Kate grabbed her hand, stopping her, she needed to make her listen.

"Madison, what happened between Captain Flynn and I should have no effect on your education or your relationship with him as a superior."

Maddie wiggled out of her grip, annoyed she was defending him.

"Seriously, Mum? It sounded like he wanted to break you and dad up, how can that not affect me? I just don't understand how you got mixed up in this, I wouldn't have thought you'd be one to break the rules."

Kate exhaled sharply, she was going to have to explain.

"Mike and I knew each other before Hammersley."

Maddie took a second to register what she said, a million questions flooded into her mind.

"What? When? How?"

"Ah, maybe 18 months before I was posted to Hammersley. He was running a course at Watson's bay, I was one of his students."

Maddie's jaw dropped, she was lost for words, more facts about her mother's life she was unaware of.

"We bumped into each other before the course started, at a local bar, we talked for hours. Then the next morning he was standing at the front of the class, I swear I heard nothing but my own heartbeat the entire class. By the time the class was over, I had convinced myself to shut it down, but then he asked me to stay after class. We tried to talk ourselves out of it, but then he reached over and held my hand, it was like a pulse of electricity ran through me and I couldn't walk away. We spent a week together, an amazing week, we stayed over the weekend to spend some more time together, but then, Sunday morning I woke up in the hotel alone."

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"I dunno, he was just gone…"

Maddie squeezed Kate's hand for support, she hadn't never seen her mum look so heartbroken talking about someone other than her dad.

"So, he ghosted you, and then you had to work with him?"

"Pretty much, I would say, karma's a bitch, if it wasn't so horrible for me too. But, he was right when he said we both acted inappropriately. He started dating this marine biologist, who I thought was just a bit off, and of course he thought I was jealous, which I'll admit, I was, a little, but she did turn out to be dodgy, kind of, she had to go into witness protection, that's a whole other story. Anyway, when I got together with your dad, he was the one acting all weird, so, really, we both didn't deal with it so well."

"Yeah, but you were right about the marine biologist, and that obviously didn't last that long. But what, he spent 4 years having digs at your relationship."

Kate hesitated, she had never told Maddie that she and Jim broke up for a period of time, but she needed to get everything out in the open.

"Umm, no, your dad actually left me, for nearly 2 years."

"What? Why?!"

Maddie stared at her, she couldn't believe she had kept all of this from her. Kate took a deep breath in, knowing her next sentence wouldn't help.

"He thought I was still in love with Mike."

Maddie held up her hands, needing a time out.

"Hang on a minute, in love? Mum, you loved him?"

She couldn't answer, she was scared how Maddie would react.

"Maddie, your dad was was trying to do what was right, for both of us."

Maddie shook her head as she shifted away from her.

"I can't believe you'd do that to dad!"

"Hang on, he left me."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if he thought that you loved him! I don't understand why you're trying to justify what Mike did, he left you! He just, he was your superior and he just… and you went back to him, over dad..."

Kate dropped her head, she had never told her because she was afraid she would react in this exact way.

"Maddie, it wasn't like that..."

Maddie lept up from the bed, not wanting to hear her excuses.

"Right, so, you had this great guy, and you just let him walk away for someone that had already proven he wasn't good enough? I thought you'd have more self respect than that!"

Kate moved towards her, trying to calm her.

"Maddie, can you just let me finish, you know it has a happy ending?"

She reached out for Maddie's hand, but she snatched it away.

"No, it doesn't! Look around, dads gone, how is that a happy ending?"

Tears streamed down Maddie's cheeks as she ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Kate let out a frustrated scream and threw herself back on the bed.

A couple of hours later Maddie hadn't returned, Kate made her way to Dutchy's house to see if she was there. Knocking on his door, she took out her phone to check if she had responded to her message, but there was nothing. There was no answer to her knock, so she messaged him.

"Have you seen Maddie?"

He replied immediately.

"We're at the park."

Kate jogged to the local park and found Maddie and Dutchy sitting on the swings. Dutchy saw her approach and placed himself in front of Maddie, pulling her swing towards him.

"Just talk to her."

He let the swing go and walked up to Kate.

"She hasn't said much."

"Thanks for looking out for her, it's probably all a bit much."

"She can handle it, she's your daughter after all. I'll be at home if you need me."

"Thanks."

Kate cautiously sat on the swing next to Maddie, she was about to say something when Maddie beat her to it.

"I just don't understand how you could be with someone who treated you like that."

"Maddie..."

"No, mum, it goes against everything you taught me."

She dug her feet into the bark chips, kicking them out of frustration.

"I heard him say that you had to think about dad's proposal, was it because of him?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat remembering the day, tears welled in her eyes, she had never said the truth out loud.

"The truth, maybe two percent."

Maddie's head snapped towards her, she thought she'd deny it. Kate grabbed her swing, pulling her close, making sure she was listening.

"But the main reason I hesitated was from shock, we'd only been together again for a couple of months. Maddie, it was never a choice, your father was, and still is the love of my life. I guess this brings us to the next topic, are you not okay with me dating?"

Kate released her swing, Maddie skidded her feet along the ground bringing her swing to a stop.

"Have you not been listening to me? I'm fine with you dating, as long as they're worth it."

"Maddie, Mike Flynn is not a bad person, he's just not good with, well, with talking about relationships."

"Yeah, all types of relationships, it seems."

Kate moved off the swing and stood in front of Maddie.

"Maddie, I need you to be professional about this, Mike is in an awkward spot too, remember."

Maddie pushed away from her, Kate stood off to the side to avoid being hit.

"I don't understand, I've never seen you so angry and upset as you were last night, and now it sounds like you're on his side, how are you so forgiving?"

Kate grabbed the chains, bringing the swing to a standstill.

"Well, I'm older and wiser, and a parent. Look, I know this was a lot, and I'm willing to talk about it more if you need..."

"It's okay, but ah, are you going to go out with him?"

"No, as you can see we've got a lot of things to sort out."

"Yeah, it's just weird, you had this whole other life that I didn't know about…"

"I didn't mean to hide it from you, I just didn't want it to affect the memory of your dad. So, are we okay?"

Maddie nodded, Kate pulled her in for a hug as her phone beeped. Maddie wiggled her hand from Kate's embrace and pulled her phone from her pocket. Kate shook her head and released her embrace.

"That'd be right, I'm trying to have a nice moment with you, and you're on your phone."

"It's Tyler, he, umm, wants to catch up."

"Go ahead, it's fine, you go back tomorrow so gotta have fun while you can."

Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist and jumped up from the swing.

"Thanks, you're the best!"

They walked back to the house, Tyler had already arrived and was waiting at the front door.

"Hey!"

Maddie looked embarrassed at her daggy appearance.

"Ah, hi, you're here already, I haven't had a chance to get cute yet!"

He smirked, looking her up and down and winked.

"You'd look cute in a hessian sack!"

Kate approached and cleared her throat, interrupting the obvious flirting, his charm reminded her too much of Mike. Tyler turned his attention to Kate, obviously embarrassed that she had overheard.

"Oh, Captain McGregor, hi, thank you for letting me take her out today, I know your time is precious together."

"No problem."

Kate unlocked the door and Maddie ran into the house, Tyler called out after her.

"Make sure it's bike friendly..."

She smiled and nodded and ran into her room.

"Tyler, come in, please, can I get you a drink or something."

"Ah, water would be great..."

Tyler nervously wandered around the lounge unsure of how to act, he jumped as Kate reentered the room and handed him a glass of water.

"So, you guys going on a ride round the bay?"

"Yeah..."

"That's cute, but ah, she doesn't have a bike here..."

Tyler took a sip of water as his eyes darted out the window.

"No, umm, motorbike..."

Kate placed her glass down and opened the front door, she froze seeing a similar bike to the one Jim had owned. Tyler worried she wouldn't approve, he took a step outside.

"Ah, I promise I'll be careful, I've had my licence for 2 years, do you wanna check her out?"

Running her hands over the seat she smiled remembering the exhilarating feeling of being on the back of Jim's bike, she felt free, untouchable, or maybe she felt like that because of him.

"Maddie's father had a bike..."

Tyler wasn't sure how to respond, he knew the situation, but didn't want to make it awkward.

"Well, ah, he has good taste then..."

Kate's gaze was still focused on the bike.

"Had... he had good taste..."

Tyler winced, he had made it awkward.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Captain Roth was a true hero doing what he did..."

Kate snapped out of her trance and looked over to Tyler.

"So, you seem like a sensible young man, don't let me be wrong, I hate being wrong!"

She gave him a pat on the shoulder, he nodded and saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Kate, will do fine while we're off duty."

She made her way back up to the house as Maddie bolted out the front door.

"Okay, ready!"

She gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you!"

Kate turned and observed them for a moment, Tyler placed his spare helmet on Maddie's head and fastened the buckle.

"So, apparently your dad had one of these..."

Maddie wrinkled her face and lifted the visor.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Ah, your mum just told me."

"Ah, I'm sorry if she gave you a lecture or something."

"No, she didn't actually, I was kinda waiting for it... she just said I looked like a sensible young man."

She laughed and gave him a slight shove.

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that."

Tyler pulled on his helmet and sat on the bike.

"You been on a bike before?"

Maddie shook her head, glancing over to the bike feeling a little anxious.

"You're good at it, right? I'm not gonna lose a leg or something?"

He scoffed as started the bike, revving the engine. He lifted the visor on his helmet.

"Hey, I wouldn't be letting you on this thing if I wasn't confident, I don't want to have to explain to your mother why you're in the hospital, and can't become the next Chief of Navy."

"Good point."

She straddled the seat behind him and wrapped her arms around this torso, she took a deep breath in and tightened her grip as he took off.

They walked down the jetty, Maddie closed her eyes feeling the fresh sea air on her face. Tyler reached over and grasped Maddie's hand in his.

"So have you sorted things out with Nate?"

Maddie's heart rate increased, had Nate been talking about her?

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"Well, Liv said he's been acting weird."

"Yeah, but I think that's just him, I tend to ignore it… anyway, have you got your Hercules costume yet?"

"No, I went edgier, I was thinking if it's hero's and villains, we can't go as two hero's so, I'm going as Hades..."

Maddie raised an eyebrow and swung their hands between them.

"That's hot!"

"Well, I gotta match my hot girlfriend…"

Kate made her way over to Dutchy's house with a bottle of scotch, she entered and found him out in the backyard watering the garden.

"Hey..."

He spun round with the hose, surprised by her presence, she screamed as the water hit her face.

"Dutchy!"

He dropped the hose in a fit of laughter and ran to turn it off.

"Sorry, Kate! Your fault for sneaking up on me!"

She handed him the bottle while wiping the water from her face.

"This was to say thanks for helping me with Maddie, but maybe I should just pour it over you."

He took off his shirt and dabbed her, trying to dry her off.

"So, did you guys sort things out?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just worry she's gonna be like me and over think things."

"Well, that's quite possible. So, where is she?"

"On her date."

Dutchy chuckled and headed in side, he returned with a towel and two glasses.

"So this scotch is really for you?"

Kate's phone beeped as they sat at his outdoor table, she let out a growl as she read the message and jumped up from her chair.

"Hey, where you going?"

She stomped over to her house, Mike stood on her doorstep with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Really, Flynn?"

Dutchy peered out his front door wondering where she was going, he let out a huff seeing Mike and shook his head.

"Don't fall for it, Kate."

End Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Live and Learn.

Chapter 11

Kate swung open the front door, she didn't really want him in her house, but she didn't want her neighbours to hear about her dirty past.

"I know we need to talk, but I'm not ready, I'm still pissed."

"Well, at least let me apologise."

He held out the flowers and the chocolates with a hopeful look on his face.

"I remembered, milk not dark."

She glared at him and snatched them out of his hand. She filled a vase with water as he sat at the kitchen bench, hoping she'd hear him out.

"I just need you to understand there's a reason."

She clenched her first beside her and violently smacked the handle of the tap to turn it off.

"Oh, really? A reason for bad-mouthing my relationship?"

Mike pursed his lips together, hoping he could get through a conversation without putting his foot in it. He approached and unwrapped the flowers and placed them in the vase as Kate leaned on the bench, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Look, Jim was a good guy, better than I was, and.."

She interrupted, not wanting to hear him talk about Jim.

"I'm not hearing an apology."

"I'm just trying to explain, look, we never got closure, and I guess some of me always hoped that we'd..."

He hesitated, letting out a sigh.

"See, this is what you do to me, I can't get the words out, Kate, please, give me one more chance."

Kate walked into the lounge, trying to avoid his puppy dog eyes, her mind was a mess.

"I can't do this right now."

Mike stood in front of her, close, making her look at him.

"Kate, do you wonder why our arguments are always like this? So heated, so emotional?"

She stepped away from him still frustrated.

"Cos a lot has happened, Mike!"

"It's the passion, Kate, if you didn't care or I didn't care, we wouldn't be having screaming matches, we would just not be in each other's lives."

"Well, how do you explain the 18 year gap if we were so important to each other?"

"Life, but now, I can't help but think fate has brought us back here..."

"You don't believe in that crap..."

"People change, Kate, and I am sorry, I'm not trying to discredit your relationship with Jim, he doesn't deserve that."

He grabbed her hands, she tried to pull away, but he gripped tighter.

"Kate, please, I have made so many mistakes in my life, but, you were not one of them…"

She looked down at their intertwined hands, and back up to his begging eyes.

"Mike, I don't think I can do this again…"

"It'll be totally different, there's no ship, we're both on shore, we're older and wiser."

Kate closed her eyes, could she really do this again? As much as Mike had hurt her, she knew the things he was saying were true, they shared a passion that she couldn't explain. Mike could see she was thinking, he pushed further.

"Kate… please, just let me take you to dinner. Then, if there's nothing, no spark, no moment, I'll walk away, and I'll just be, Captain Flynn, the kids teacher, please..."

Kate didn't know why she felt compelled to give him a chance, maybe the past counted for something.

A knock on the prevented her from answering him, she was thankful for the interruption. She headed for the door, Mike pulled on her hand.

"Kate?"

"Just let me get the door…"

She answered the door with a stern look on her face, Charlie took a step back holding up his hands, surrendering.

"Whoa, there's that glare Dutchy was talking about!"

He laughed, not realising her mood was serious, he peered inside the house and hesitated seeing Mike.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realise you had company."

Mike stood from the couch and whispered as he walked past her.

"Thursday, I'll pick you up."

Charlie pretended not to hear, he could feel the tension in the air and glanced over to Kate checking she was okay.

"Ah, I came to apologise for my big, moronic mouth..."

Kate sighed and leaned on the door frame.

"So, Dutchy told you?"

"No, I googled you…"

She didn't know if she had the strength to deal with another guy problem, but she had given Mike a second chance, so the least she could do was to hear him out. They walked into the kitchen and she grabbed him a glass of water.

"You look hot."

He smirked as he took a sip, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hey, just trying to make you smile, I've made you cry so, just trying to even it up a bit. So, my apology, I truly am sorry, it was the one thing Dutchy didn't tell me, you would think that's a pretty important piece of information."

"It's okay, it's never a pleasant subject to discuss."

They sat at her kitchen bench, Charlie wondered whether he should keep discussing it.

"You know, I actually met Captain Roth, a couple of times, he was a top bloke, but, ah, I guess I don't have to tell you that."

Kate's eyes darted around the trying to stop the tears, Charlie winced, hoping he hadn't blown it again.

"Look, I know it's hard to talk about, and I guess, worse, when a dip shit is trying to ask you out, and not to mention doing a terrible job at it. But, just know, I've been here, I know how you feel."

Kate looked over to him, his eyes were focused on the glass, spinning it around in his hands.

"Really?"

He exhaled and glanced up to her.

"You got anything stronger?"

She nodded and retrieved a bottle of vodka and some ice from the freezer, walking back over to the bench she took a moment to observe him. He no longer looked like the cocky, douche bag she thought he was, he looked fragile, scared even.

She poured him a glass and slid it over to him, taking a sip from her she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He sighed and picked up his glass and downed the lot.

"My wife was killed, fighting in Iraq..."

It was the last thing Kate expected him to say, her motherly instincts kicked, she immediately put her glass down and reached over to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

He looked up to her and nodded at the bottle, needing another, she poured him a double.

"So, yeah, now we can both feel awkward and guilty and umm, yeah, I'm gonna go now."

He swallowed his drink and flashed her a smile, she called out to him as he opened the door.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out, like, now?"

She scrunched up her face, wondering where that idea had come from, he reentered the kitchen.

"Really? After everything?"

"Yeah, why not, I'm in a forgiving mood?"

She grabbed the bottle of vodka and the glasses and sat on the couch, Charlie sat down next to her and raised his eyebrow at the bottle.

"Ah, more to confess?"

Kate shrugged and poured them another drink.

"It's a long story, but, I deserve this."

He laughed and clinked his glass with hers.

"So, a forgiving mood, does it have anything to do with the guy who left before? That was Captain Flynn, yeah?"

Kate sipped on her drink, trying to decide if she should explain, Charlie sat there with a goofy smile on his face, waiting for an explanation. Kate shook her head and waved her hand in the air, dismissing her dribble.

"Doesn't matter..."

"Yeah, it does, we're friends now, right? C'mon, tell your friend Charlie your secrets..."

She peered over her glass, she wasn't sure what it was about him that made her want to talk.

She placed her glass down and rolled her head back, letting out a groan.

"Ugh, I feel like it's 20 years ago, but I don't really want to sit here and dwell on my failed past relationships. "

Charlie's face twitched a little, Kate realised that she had just given away more that she intended.

"Shit…"

Charlie laughed and patted her knee.

"Well, not such a rule follower after all, huh?"

Kate was glad he found it amusing, Charlie could tell by her nervous expression that she wanted to talk.

"Is that all?"

Kate retrieved her glass and sighed.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I'm fine, moving on. Anyway, you came here just to apologise?"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what a dick I was, I hope you don't mind, I got your address from Dutchy. My mother always taught me to apologise face to face."

"Wise woman …"

Charlie looked around the house, trying to get a feel for her and her life.

"So, umm, where's your mini me?"

"Ah, she's actually on a date."

"Oh, and how do you feel about that…"

She took a drink, trying to hide her nervous expression.

"Well, she left on a motorbike, how do you think I feel"

Charlie cringed and pat her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not easy, and well, I'd tell you it gets easier, but you know it doesn't..."

"Ah, how longs it been for you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, 8 years, so you should be better at this than me!"

"Well, I don't have your dating confidence."

"It's an act, actually, you're the first I've tried it on."

He smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head at himself.

"See, why did I just tell you that? April and I married straight out of uni, she was my first long-term relationship. So when I tried to get back out there a lot had changed, for some reason women only responded to me when I was this douche bag guy."

Kate giggled, it's exactly what she thought of him the first time she'd met him.

"Well, you nailed that… that pick up line, my god."

"Oh, that one is my favourite! But anyway, I don't like the douche bag version of Charlie, but can't find many that respond to the real me, the widow me…"

"Well, I've got nothing, sorry. I just don't date, it's easier."

"Yeah, I worry they think they will always be compared to a dead person, and, I mean, I don't blame them, who wants that? Like, is it not okay to talk about her?"

"No, they shouldn't make you feel like that."

"I don't think they're making me feel like that, I think it's me."

"Well, I shouldn't be giving you dating advice..."

"And why's that?"

"Even my relationships before he died were a disaster, we even broke up at one stage. Oh, god, I can't believe I told you that!"

"It's okay, Kate, stop apologising. Look, we've both experienced a similar loss, maybe we can try to work this out together. I mean, even if it is just as friends."

She looked up at him and smiled, she had resisted going to support groups thinking they were pointless, but talking to someone in the same situation was actually reassuring.

"Some times I think it was a dream, that this isn't my life, you know? How is it possible that I found the perfect guy, and then he dies, disarming a bloody bomb? And then, I'm pregnant, a single mum, Jim was the sensible, calm one, not me. Then, when I think about Maddie growing up never knowing her father, god it breaks my heart!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

"Great, now I'm crying, are you sure you wanna hang out with a mess?"

"Okay, how about I tell you something that generally makes me cry, then we'll be even? Sound good?"

Kate nodded as she plucked a tissue from the box.

"Okay, so, it sounds morbid but April and I would prepare for this, we knew there was a realistic chance that something could happen to either of us. We'd always make sure we'd tell each other our true feelings, we'd try to face time every chance we got, never went to bed angry. We always confronted our problems, because we never knew when the last time would be the last time, but as much as we did this, well, I guess we were mentally prepared but not emotionally. I think it became a bit routine, sounds stupid, but you don't actually think it's gonna happen to you. When my Commander broke the news to me, I was angry, angry at her for dying, what a jerk, huh? Like, how dare she make me go through this alone…"

Tears overflowed Kate's eyes, it was refreshing to hear someone be so open about their loss, something that she never was, especially with strangers.

"You're just making me cry more..."

"Sorry, I call it my superpower! Okay, lets talk about something else… back to kids, I've got two girls."

Charlie took out his wallet and handed it to Kate.

"That's Grace, she's 20, in Melbourne, she's at RMIT, and Molly, she's 18 and followed in her mother's footsteps and is at Duntroon."

"Doesn't that scare you a little?"

"Yeah, every day, but I'm not gonna stop her living her dream, just because I'm scared…"

Kate let out a small groan, Charlie wrinkled his face thinking she was mocking him.

"What?"

"How are you so, like, reasonable? Wise, even?"

"Hey, I think we need to be, there's no point being unhappy, we don't know how long we've got."

She rolled her eyes, and he snatched back his wallet.

"Ugh, there it is again!"

"But, you're proud that Maddie's followed in your footsteps right?"

"Absolutely, but that' doesn't mean I'm not scared for her life every day, I've been out there, I know what it's like, trust me, I don't really wish that on anyone."

"Yeah, okay, but why did you do it?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno, I wanted to serve my country, have a purpose."

"So, apart from the obvious, why are you scared for her? What terrible things have you seen?"

Kate wasn't normally so willing to divulge her darkest secrets, but for some reason, one she couldn't explain, Charlie made her want to talk.

"I've seen plenty, I'm sure you have too, it's more what I've done that scares me."

Charlie hesitated at her somber mood, she dropped her head and exhaled sharply.

"I killed a woman…"

Charlie wasn't expecting something so serious.

"Oh…"

"She shouldn't have even been there, her brothers were the criminals. She was taking potshots at the crew and I instinctively fired back, it only took one shot and she was gone. She was only twenty, she was at uni, such a waste of a life. I've never told anyone that, well my crew know, but I haven't told Maddie."

"Kate, I'm sure you had no other choice, and she wasn't completely innocent if she was there and firing a gun at you."

"Yeah, Dutchy tried to reassure me that he would have been a goner if I hadn't fired back."

"Oh, I remember him telling that story."

"Yeah… second worst day of my life…"

"Okay, let's change the subject, I was trying to cheer you up, not drown you in tears."

He felt a little bad for making her relive the past, he picked up the tissue box and handed it to her.

"I don't think I've cried like this since I locked myself in my room after Jim's funeral."

He let out a chuckle and playfully whacked her on the arm.

"Hey! I did that too!"

He reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it a little.

"So, someone gave me some advice, and as lame as it sounds, I think it helped."

Kate leaned in, waiting for a smartass remark.

"You must give up the life you planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you."

The smile dropped off her face, moments later she burst out laughing, Charlie whacked her on the arm.

"Hey! I was serious!"

Kate muffled her laugh with her hand, trying to compose herself.

"No, it's true, it's just, you're totally not the person I thought you were."

He poured them another drink and handed her a glass.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment!"

A few hours later they had lightened up, half a bottle of vodka had definitely helped. She threw her head back in a fit of laughter as Charlie reminisced about his posting with Dutchy.

"Man, I thought he was impulsive on Hammersley…"

"Yeah well, I know he means well, sometimes he's just a little… enthusiastic?"

"Yeah, you can say that again…"

The front door opened and Maddie entered with Tyler, she stopped seeing Charlie sitting on the couch with Kate.

"Oh, umm, Lieutenant Butterworth…"

He stood from the couch, hoping that it wouldn't be weird he was there.

"Hi kids, have a good time?"

Tyler nodded and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, great riding weather…"

Kate let out a small groan.

"Oh, don't remind me of that bike."

Maddie whacked her on the arm.

"Mum it's fine, he's a great driver!"

Maddie sat next to Tyler and intertwined her hand with his, Kate's eyes darted from their hands to Charlie. He could see she was a little thrown and cleared his throat distracting her.

"So, we're were just swapping Navy stories."

Tyler shifted forward in his seat, eager to hear more.

"Oh, got any good ones about Captain Flynn, you know a bit of leverage?"

Kate, Charlie and Maddie gave each other wary glances, Kate cleared her throat to change the subject.

"Anyway, you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Kate looked in Charlie's direction, he put on his best dazzling smile.

"Charlie, would you like to…"

"I thought you'd never ask…"

He took out his phone and opened the UberEats app.

"What does everyone like on their pizza?"

Kate got up hearing her phone buzz, it was Mike.

"Can't wait for Thursday. "

She hesitated and looked back at Charlie and the kids who were having a laugh.

Maddie jumped up from the couch distracting her attention from her phone.

"Mum! Please tell them pineapple is a fruit and does not belong on a pizza!"

Tyler tickled her waist, making her fall on top on him.

"Well, tomato is a fruit, and it's all over pizza.."

Maddie squealed as his tickling became more intense, Kate walked over to intervene.

"Okay, okay... she's gonna pass out, I'm serious, it's happened!"

Kate sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Maddie.

"And, my baby is right, it doesn't belong on a pizza."

Charlie's jaw dropped as he shook his head.

"Kate McGregor, I never! Well, that's it, I'm sorry, that's my deal breaker, we can't live happily ever after now!"

Charlie tried to hold in his chuckle as Kate scoffed and gave him a friendly shove.

"I'm heartbroken!"

End Chapter 11.

To the guests who leave me reviews, sadly I can not reply to you! please join, lol especially those who are on the Kate and Dutchy train lol, I need more of us on here! haha


	12. Chapter 12

Live and Learn.

Chapter 12

Maddie yawned as she exited her room, Kate handed her a piece of toast as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"Nah, it's fine, Tyler is gonna take me…"

Kate turned back to the stove mumbling to herself.

"Yeah, on that bike…"

Maddie groaned and rolled her eyes at her mum's over protectiveness, she leaned over the bench.

"I heard that! Mum, I told you, he's super responsible! Plus, I'll kill him myself if he mangles me…"

Kate chuckled sipping on her coffee, Maddie was unquestionably her daughter.

"Good girl…"

Maddie jumped up as she heard her phone beep, pulling her phone out of her pocket, she eagerly replied to the message with a giant grin on her face.

"Tyler?"

Maddie nodded, her eyes still focused on the screen, Kate shook her head, how kids fingers could move so fast on a tiny key pad was a mystery to her.

"So, Tyler seems like a nice boy…"

Maddie continued to type, oblivious to Kate's conversation, Kate folded her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for her to realise.

Maddie's eyes slowly moved towards Kate hearing the persistent tapping, she smiled sweetly putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry, Mum, did you say something?"

She smirked trying to hold in her amusement, Kate shook her head turning back to the stove.

"Mum! I heard you!"

She walked up behind her and placed her chin on Kate's shoulder.

"Yes, he is a nice boy, maybe a little too nice?"

Kate groaned internally, she knew what dating the bad boy got you, a broken heart.

"No such thing as too nice! Don't ever wish the nice away, okay!"

"Mum, you worry too much!"

Liv waited at the gate for them to arrive, she bounced up and down seeing Tyler's bike pull into the car park. Maddie jumped off the bike, removing her helmet as she ran up to Liv and wrapped her arms around her.

"Feels like forever!"

Liv squeezed her back and squealed.

"OMG, you have to tell me everything!"

Maddie glanced back at Tyler unable to hide her smile.

"About our date, or Mum, Mike and Charlie?"

"Umm, all of the above!"

Tyler laughed seeing them huddled together and pulled her bag off the bike.

"I'll take this to your room while you weirdos catch up…"

Maddie gave him a peck on the cheek as he walked past them.

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, don't forget it!"

Liv chuckled and wrapped her arm around her as they walked towards the dorms.

"He's smitten…"

"Yeah, he's alright…"

"So, are you okay after, you know, your mum and Mike, which I'm still not over by the way?"

"Yeah, we had a bit of a fight, but we talked… still weird though!"

"I know, I can't picture them together either! So, Charlie then? I'm kinda surprised she likes him…"

"Yeah, well, who knows, I wouldn't have thought Mike would have been her type either, so we'll see… have you heard from Nate?"

"Nah, I don't know how to get through to him…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think this is all because he actually likes you..."

They stopped seeing Nate talking to Tyler in the hallway, Nate looked up and spotted the girls and quickly walked away. Maddie hissed, shaking her head.

"This is bullshit..."

She stormed up to Nate and grabbed his arm, dragging him into his room.

"Okay, what the hell is the problem?"

Tyler and Liv stood at the door trying to hear their conversation.

Inside, Maddie stepped closer, poking him on the shoulder, trying to get a reaction from him.

"You open up to me, then you yell at me for sympathising with you, and now you're avoiding me."

He shrugged still unable to meet her infuriated glare.

"Nate, c'mon!"

He turned his back to her, fiddling with books on his desk, hoping she'd give up and leave. She wasn't letting this go, they were all friends and she wasn't going to tiptoe around him, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Nathan!"

He spun round, looking aggravated.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need people like you, or your mother in my life."

Maddie's tilted her head, why was he bringing her mum into this? Her anger rose, how dare he speak about her like that.

"What did you say?"

He didn't mean for it to be so personal, but he was feeling cornered, it was his natural reaction, he couldn't back down now.

"You heard me!"

Maddie tried to control her emotions, but after the weekend and all the drama, she was at her wits end. Before she knew it, her fist connected with his face, she yelped, her hand pulsated in pain. Nate was stunned and stumbled backwards, letting out a pained grunt.

Liv and Nate rushed into the room hearing the strange noises, they froze, assessing the situation, Nate sat on his bed cradling his face and Maddie stood in the corner shaking her hand. Liv approached Nate and peeled his hand away from his face revealing a swelling cheek, her eyes immediately focused back on Maddie.

"Maddie, what the hell!"

Nate shrugged off Liv's grip and Tyler inspected Maddie's hand, she winced as he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"I think you'd better see the nurse."

Tyler escorted Maddie to the sick bay leaving Liv to deal with Nate.

"Don't go anywhere…"

A few minutes later she returned to his room throwing a bag of frozen peas at him.

"Don't say I never do anything for you!"

Nate flinched as he held the peas to his cheek.

"Where did you get a bag of frozen peas?"

"I'm in with the lunch ladies, now, do you wanna tell me how you made the perfectly nice, Madison McGregor, snap?"

He sighed and lowered the peas, Liv shook her head and raised them back to his cheek.

"Do you know?"

Liv nodded as she lowered herself on to the bed.

"About your dad and Kate? Yeah…"

"And, I supposed she's on her mum's side?"

"Ah, well, did Mike tell you everything? It's kinda hard not to be?"

"Yeah, but she strung him along…"

"Hmm, well you could say the same about your dad, and since when are you on his side?"

"Doesn't matter…"

"Ah, yes it does! Have you seen your face? Look, she was pretty upset about the whole thing, so, I don't think she's on anyone's side. They had a big fight about it, she was pretty upset, please don't tell her I told you that. Nate, you really need to sort things out with her…"

"What do you mean? There's nothing to sort out…"

Liv groaned at his denial, she didn't understand why he couldn't just admit his feelings to her. He rose from the bed and walked out of the room. Liv shook her head and fell back on to the bed

"Nothing to sort out, my arse!"

Maddie sat anxiously in the waiting area of the sick bay, the nurse popped her head out from the treatment room.

"Madison?"

Maddie stood up and smiled, Tyler went to follow.

"It's okay, I'm a big girl..."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat back down.

Maddie sat on the bed, her leg bounced as she realised she would have to explain how she came about her injury. She faked a smile as the nurse approached with a clipboard.

"Madison McGregor?"

"Yes, that's me…"

"Any relation to Captain Kate McGregor?"

Maddie groaned internally, her grin grew trying to hide her irritation.

"She's my mum…"

The nurses eyes lit up.

"Oh, I remember, Katie, she was a bright one, she's done very well for her self."

Maddie clenched her jaw, contining to hold her fake smile.

"Yeah, ah, anyway, I think I just need some ice…"

Maddie presented her hand, the nurse shook her head, looking concerned at the swelling.

"Oh, no dear, I think we'll need an X-ray…"

Maddie snatched her hand back not wanting her to ask any questions.

"Really, it's fine…"

The nurse place a hand on her hip and shot her an unimpressed look.

"Who's the nurse here? So, how did you do this?"

"Ah, I just tripped."

Maddie avoided eye contact hoping she'd believe the lamest excuse ever, the nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Maddie nodded.

"Look, just give me an ice pack and if it still sore in a couple of days I'll come back for an x-ray."

"Okay, well at least let me strap it. Don't want to be responsible for not treating Captain McGregor's daughter properly."

20 minutes later, Maddie appeared from the nurses room with her hand strapped. Tyler jumped up from the chair.

"What's the verdict?"

"Ah, just have to wait a few days, might need an x-ray, but I'm sure I'll be fine…"

They walked back to her room, she flopped on to her bed, the realisation of she had done was sinking in.

"Do you think he'll say something? I mean, he won't have to, the evidence is on his face…"

She bolted upright.

"I can't believe I punched him, I'm so gonna be expelled..."

Tyler tried to comfort her, he rubbed her back.

"Ah, do I wanna know what he said for you to punch him?"

She shook her head and fell back onto the bed.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, right now I just wanna rest."

Nate jumped up from his bed as Mike burst into his bedroom.

"Nate! What happened? Are you okay?"

Nate wandered around the room, trying to hide the swollen half of his face. Mike grabbed his arm, stopping him and pulled him close. Nate swatted away his hands.

"Who told you? Liv?"

Mike refused to answer, Nate sat on his bed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Dad, I'm Fine, I just fell..."

Mike stood above him, shaking his head.

"You fell? Really? Was it into a fist?"

"Dad, just leave it…"

"Nate, you can't afford to start causing fights."

He turned away from Mike, before the nurse told him what had happened, he was coming to Nate to tell him he asked Kate on a date. He looked over to Nate and sighed, he knew it wasn't the best time. He got up off the bed and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you in class."

Maddie sheepishly walked into class and sat next to Tyler, Mike turned to face the class and frowned seeing her bandaged hand.

"McGregor, what happened?"

"Oh, I umm, I tripped, nothing too serious, Liv's gonna take notes for me."

He exchanged an all knowing glance with Nate, Nate immediately looked away.

"Right. Okay, anyway, class, today we're moving on to a new topic, Personal Development, which involves discussing the application of Navy's values, as it pertains to moral and ethical leadership."

Nate raised his hand, Mike nodded towards him.

"Yes, Nate."

"Does it involve talking about the non fraternisation rule?"

Mike hesitated knowing this was about him and Kate.

"Ah..."

"Well, integrity, honest, they're apart of the Naval values, and it seems that people break the rules all the time. Tell me, how are we supposed to respect these people, especially if they're in a leadership role."

Mike cleared his throat, his eyes darted over to Maddie, checking she wasn't going to react.

"Ah, yes we can discuss that, but it's not really as relevant than the other points."

Nate turned his head towards Maddie and raised an eyebrow, she shook her head and hid her face in her book.

Class had ended and Nate was the last to leave, Mike pulled him back into the room and shut the door.

"What was all that about?"

He chucked his books on to the closest desk.

"I just, she sits there all smug, and she doesn't know what kind of hypocrite her mother is."

Mike stepped towards him and lowered his voice.

"Hey, you leave Kate out of this..."

"Kate? What happened to Captain McGregor?"

Mike exhaled sharply, trying to keep his cool.

"Nate, what really happened to you face?"

Nate shook his head and grabbed his books.

"This is such bullshit..."

The next afternoon Mike sat in his office marking papers, someone knocked on the door, he called out for them to enter. He looked up and smiled seeing Kate and rose from his desk.

"Hey!"

His smile faded as he recognised the, all to familiar, irritated look on her face.

"Oh, god, what is it?"

She calmly walked into his office knowing she couldn't make a scene.

"Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Ah… I don't think so?"

"I had a call from Helen, the nurse, Maddie sprained her hand?"

Mike rubbed his hands over his face feeling guilty.

"Umm, yeah, I was going to tell you at dinner, look, she's okay, she's been coming to class, Liv is taking notes for her."

"Mike, I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me!"

He sat at his desk hoping she'd stay calm, he gestured for her to sit.

"Well, I think it's a bit more complicated that that, if I was to make it official, she may be in some trouble."

"Trouble? What are you talking about? Apparently she fell? Why would she be in trouble for that?"

"Well, she's supporting and injured hand and Nate has a fist shaped bruise forming on his face."

Kate sunk in to the chair, raking her hands through her hair.

"No, she wouldn't do that, she's never been violent, and especially when she could get kicked out."

Mike got up and sat beside her, taking his her hand in his.

"Look, I haven't reported anything..."

"Are you going to?"

"If there's no other issues, I won't,."

"I gotta go talk to her."

Kate lept up from the chair and headed for the door, Mike ran after her, stopping her.

"Kate, don't you think she needs to learn to deal with things on her own?"

Kate hesitated, he was right to a point, but she was concerned about her actions.

"Look, I'll keep an eye on her, I promise, if I notice anything out of the ordinary, I'll call you."

She sighed and gave in, she knew she wouldn't be able to act like this when she was out a sea, she would have to eventually let her make her own mistakes.

"Okay…"

Mike closed the door and stood close.

"So, now that you're here, what about dinner tonight?"

"I dunno, I've got a busy day tomorrow… we're interviewing."

"Oh, for here? That means you're here over night?"

A mischievous grin covered his face, she frowned and whacked him on the chest.

"Don't go getting any ideas."

Kate hovered around the door wondering if she should make a quick escape.

"I dunno, Mike…"

He took a step closer, placing his hand on her arm, a shiver ran down her spine.

"What's the difference between today and Thursday? You're already here…"

"Well, I didn't technically say yes…"

"C'mon Kate, for old times sake."

Kate hesitated, she couldn't believe, after all the drama, all the pain, that she didn't refused immediately. Taking a deep breath in she brought her eyes up to meet him.

"Fine…"

A smile beamed across Mike's face, he rushed back to his desk and gathered his belongings.

"We can sneak out now, while the kids are in their last class."

Maddie and Nate sat in their rooms, they skipped their last class, both Maddie's hand and Nate's face were throbbing in pain.

Their phones beeped, it was a message from Liv to both of them.

"Did you know your folks were here? Just saw them walking across the oval."

They immediately sprung up from their beds and looked out the window, both their jaws dropped seeing Mike and Kate walk out the gate.

Kate walked into Mike house unsure of what to expect, she looked around and laughed, it was such a blokes house. The basics, couch, TV , bookcase, walls still stark white, no interior design what so ever.

"Ah, nice place..."

He looked at her doubtfully, he knew that tone in her voice, she was lying to be polite.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Ah, let's just say, I can tell you don't have a wife?"

He stood close, his cheeky grin had returned.

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Kate broke eye contact and continued to inspect the house.

"So, I can make my famous curry for dinner, and if you wanna drink you can stay here..."

Kate pursed her lips together disapproving of his suggestion, Mike rolled his eyes.

"I have a spare room...it's not gonna he like the first time..."

"Well, it needs to be like no other time, Mike, if we're gonna do this I really need us to start again."

"I think that's a fantastic idea... so, Ms McGregor, would you like a drink?"

"Ah, it's only 4pm..."

Mike grabbed a bottle from the wine rack and waved it in her face.

"Just think about how many interviews you have to do tomorrow, you're gonna wish you had some fun tonight, cos tomorrow ain't gonna be fun."

"Even more reason not to drink I need to be alert tomorrow."

Kate wandered into the lounge room, Mike watched her for a moment and shook his head. He followed her into the lounge and stood close.

"Why can't you relax around me?"

Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cos I can't afford to be..."

"What do you mean?"

Kate lowered herself into the couch, there were more than just her feelings involved this time.

"Oh, just get me a damn glass."

Mike unscrewed the bottle and poured her a large glass, Kate picked it up and inspected the contents, it was filled way past the line.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Captain Flynn."

"That would be rather unethical of me… So, did you end up telling Maddie we're were dating?"

"Well, no, cos we're not dating?"

He moved closer and tapped his glass against hers.

"What do you call this then?"

She frowned and shifted away.

"Reacquainting ourselves, Mike, I'm serious about this, we need to tread carefully, and to be honest, Maddie's not your biggest fan right now."

"Why?"

Kate took a large gulp of wine, buying herself time, she didn't want to argue again.

"Well, after everything, you can't say that we treated each other, umm, fairly."

Mike tilted his head, concerned about her explanation of the situation.

"Yeah, but you told her we were friends after everything, right?"

"Yeah, everything, from the beginning, and she may have thought you were a jerk, that you messed me around and..."

"Wait, is that what you thought?"

"Well, yes and no, you can't exactly think how you left me that first time was right?"

Kate winced as he slammed his glass on the table.

"Well, no, but did you even defend me?"

She raised her voice, matching his tone.

"Of course I did, see this is why I wanted to leave the past in the past."

"You're the one that brought it up, technically."

She could tell he was becoming defensive, and that never made the conversation easier.

"Yeah, okay, look, I said that it was a tough situation, and she needs to respect that you're her teacher..."

"Doesn't sounds like you defended me that well."

"Okay maybe we should just drop it. But, like any other relationship, I'm not involving Maddie until I believe it's serious."

There was an awkward silence, the booth took a large mouthful of wine. Mike couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he was the one who stuffed it up in the beginning, he didn't want to stuff it up the second time.

"Okay, moving on, so, I never asked what your official role was."

"Ah, more of an HR position, train the trainers job, that kind of thing..."

"Oh, so you're my boss?"

Kate winked in his direction as she finished her glass, her phone rang as Mike poured her another.

"Maddie, sweetie, what's up?"

"Ah, not much, umm, did anyone ring you?"

"Ring me, from where?"

"Oh, umm, I just hurt my hand that's all."

Kate tired to sound surprised.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thought that Captain Flynn would have called you."

"Why would he call me?"

"No reason, he seemed concerned about my hand, anyway, what are you up to?"

Kate glanced over to Mike, she knew she couldn't reveal where she was, it would complicate things.

"Ah, nothing, just at work, the usual."

Maddie paused, should she call her out or confront her later? She clenched her jaw and chose the latter.

"Oh, okay, well, have a good night."

Before Kate could answer, Maddie hung up the phone. Mike laughed seeing the confused look on Kate's face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, just, strange…"

She picked up her glass hoping her gut feeling was wrong.

"Anyway, you got back together with Maxine?"

The question stunned Mike, it wasn't something he thought she'd bring up.

"I thought you said we were starting again?"

"Yeah, I meant in relation to our past…"

Mike put down his glass trying to prepare himself to explain.

"Yeah, I mean, we had 10 great years together, we had Nate not long after you left actually, probably the same time you had Maddie seeming they're not that far apart in age. I'm assuming you heard we separated? She got a promotion down here, I had just got a posting on Hobart, and we'll neither of us wanted to compromise. I know that sounds selfish, but we knew that if either of us compromised that it would eat us alive."

Kate couldn't believe the circumstances, it was the same thing they had faced while on Hammersley when Mike threatened to quit and Maxine talked her out of the relationship.

"Seriously, do you now see why I couldn't let you leave when you threatened to quit?"

He nodded ever so slightly, hating to admit she was right.

"Yeah, and then the hard part came, we divided everything and then, I dunno, we just got mad. We thought we were being sensible and selfless, cos each of us was getting what we wanted, but then I think it just hit us, and we were mad at each other, and unfortunately Nate was in the middle."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Yeah, now I feel kind of guilty, if I had compromised I might still have a family. But then, there's us. I mean, I can't compare, but you know we had something special, right?"

Kate swirled the wine around in her glass wishing it wasn't true, she jumped as Mike placed his hand on her knee.

"And, for what it's worth, I don't mean any disrespect towards Jim."

"I know, I think I've just got to stop thinking that I'm betraying him. I know my happiness meant the world to him."

"Kate, you've done a wonderful job raising Maddie, he would be so proud of both of you..."

Kate brought her eyes up to meet his, it felt like they was staring into her soul.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"So, what about you?"

"Maddie has been my life... I mean, I dated, but it was too hard, plus I had her to think of, how confusing would it be trying to reminder of the great person her father was and then date other people, it seemed wrong."

"You were always loyal Kate, she wound want you to be happy too."

"Yeah, I know, look umm I thought I should mention to, Lieutenant Butterworth..."

Mike rolled his eyes and let out a small groan.

"Ah, yes the Dutchy doppelgänger..."

"Ah, yeah, well he asked me out originally, but we're jut friends."

"Good! You're all mine then!"

Kate let out a scoff at his cockiness.

"Well, your arrogance certainly hasn't changed."

"It's not arrogance Kate, it's knowing in my heart that this is our second chance."

He moved closer taking the glass from her and placing it on the table, Kate swallowed hard, unsure if she was ready for what was about to happen. He gently pushed the hair away from her face and leaned in, she closed her eyes as their lips met. She swore in her head, that spark was still there, she sunk into the kiss feeling like it was 25 years ago at Watson's bay.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Live and Learn.

Chapter 13.

The next morning Kate couldn't help herself, she needed to check if Maddie was okay. She stood outside Maddie's door trying to picture how the conversation would go, but the only thing she knew was that she needed to keep her cool. She knocked on the door, Maddie swung it open and was startled by her presence.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I had some interviews here today, but I wanted to see if your hand was okay."

Maddie shuffled on the spot, already feeling guilty, she covered her injured hand with the other.

"Yeah, totally fine, just clumsy me..."

Kate tried to get a better look at it, hoping Maddie might tell her the truth.

"Really? Looks pretty nasty…"

Kate reached out to check her hand, But Maddie snatched it away and walked away from the door.

"I told you, I fell over."

Kate took a deep breath in, trying to hold it together, why was she lying? She entered the room and shut the door.

"Are you sure your fist didn't fall into Nate Flynn's face?"

They both froze, Kate mentally kicked herself, that was not subtle. Maddie tried to think of a defence but she couldn't, so she kept to her story.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She sat at her desk and opened a text book trying to hide her guilty face, Kate stood over her, shaking her head, it was obvious she was lying.

"Madison James McGregor, don't you lie to me."

Maddie spun round in her chair and stood to confront her.

"Oh, just like last night, when you told me you were at work?"

Kate tried her hardest not to flinch, how did she know? And where had the attitude come from?

"Excuse me?"

Maddie let out a disgusted hiss and paced the room.

"I saw you leave with Mike Flynn, and before you lie to me again, I know for you to go home last night and come back this morning you would have got like 3 hours sleep, you wouldn't have driven here on 3 hours sleep. So mum, you tell me, who's lying?"

Maddie folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Kate to answer, but she didn't, she couldn't.

"And what happened to Charlie, you guys were hanging out the other day."

Kate couldn't help it, she was cornered but her anger was rising by the second, Maddie had never spoke to her so disrespectfully.

"We're just friends, and I do not have to explain myself to you, I am the parent and you are the child."

"Yeah, and parents aren't supposed to be here."

She turned her back on Kate, she was speechless, she let out a sharp breath and left. Standing in the hall, tears ran down her cheeks, she had never lied to Maddie or spoken to her like that. She needed to calm herself, she walked around the grounds gathering her thoughts before she needed to be the put together Captain again.

Kate arrived home later that evening, she walked into her house in a daze, bewildered about the way the day unfolded. Dutchy startled her as he burst through her front door.

"And where have you been, young lady?"

"What are you? My father?"

She headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, Dutchy followed, unaware of her rough day.

"Just unlike you to take spontaneous trips that's all."

She knew he was mocking her, but she didn't have the strength to play along.

"If you must know, I was at Creswell, I was interviewing new staff."

"Over night?"

Kate slammed her glass on to the bench, letting out a growl.

"And I had a date, are you happy now?"

Dutchy smirked as he slid into the stool beside her.

"Oh, it must have gone real well then."

Kate headed to the lounge, trying to avoid the barrage of questions that were bound to follow.

"Dutchy, I'm not that kind of girl, I had a few to drink and slept in the spare room."

Dutchy hesitated before joining her on the couch.

"Wait, Creswell? You weren't with Charlie?"

Kate wrinkled her face as she took a sip of wine.

"No...why would you think that?"

"Ah, he said you guys hung out the other night, had a really good chat."

She broke eye contact and tried to hide her face behind her wine glass. Dutchy could see the guilty expression form on her face, he shook his head knowing the reason.

"You were with Mike?! You've got to be kidding me?"

She refused to respond and moved into the kitchen avoiding his glare, Dutchy followed, continuing his outrage.

"Kate, seriously?! You're gonna do this again?"

Kate leaned against the bench talking a minute, why was he so angry? He was so supportive last time they discussed it.

"But, it's different, Dutchy, we're on shore, we're older and wiser."

Dutchy rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"I bet he said that..."

"People change, Dutchy."

"Do they?"

"Well, how am I supposed to find out if I don't try? Anyway, you said you just wanted to see me happy."

He approached and held her shoulders, trying to get her to see reason.

"Yeah, I do, and I know he's not going to make you happy, look at all the history, Kate!"

Kate couldn't help but feel frustrated and belittled, she was an adult and could take care of herself. She swatted his hands away from her.

"That'd be right, you're not on my side, you're jealous."

She regretted her accusation immediately, she knew she hurt him, his face dropped, and he didn't retaliate.

"Shit."

She followed him immediately and tired his door, it was locked, she knocked persistently.

"Dutchy, I'm sorry, that was a shitty thing to say."

He didn't answer, she continued to knock. After 15 minutes she gave up, she flopped on to her couch, tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't bear that the two people she loved most in the world were angry at her at the same time. She glanced over to her phone and sat up and messaged Dutchy to apologise, she waited for an answer but it didn't come. She sighed and dialled Mike's number.

He chuckled as he answered the phone.

"Needed to hear my voice?"

He waited to hear her laugh, but it was silent.

"Kate?"

"We've changed? Haven't we?"

Her voice came though as a whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me it will be different this time."

Mike knew there was something wrong, he wished he was there.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"I just need to hear you say it, please."

"Okay, it will be different, I promise. Now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Kate?"

"It's okay Mike, so, umm, what are you doing?"

"Just got home, about to have a glass of wine. You?"

"Ah, might have an early night, I'm exhausted."

"Is that all you called for?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

Maddie spent the next 3 days in bed, pretending she was sick. She had never argued with her mum or spoken to her the way she did, she felt terrible but also she was angry that her mum had lied. She had ignored all her calls and messages in fear she would explode again.

Liv entered the room and placed a folder next to her bed.

"Here's today's notes, how you feeling?"

"Still shit…"

"Why don't you come outside, we can go for a walk?'

She turned over, pulling the covers further over her face.

"No, I'm okay."

"C'mon Mads, you haven't left this room in three days."

There was a knock on the door, Liv answered it and hesitated seeing Mike.

"Oh, Uncle Mike, is everything okay?"

"Ah, I just wanted to speak to Maddie."

Liv looked back at Maddie.

"Sure, good luck."

Liv made a quick exit, Mike sat on Maddie's desk chair trying not to come off intimidating.

"McGregor, I just wanted to check on you, you haven't been in class."

She couldn't bear to face him, and held the covers tight over her face.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, have you seen the doctor?"

"Yes."

"Right, well, I was checking on you, I don't want you to fall too far behind."

He headed for the door, she sat up and flung back the covers unable to contain her rage.

"Would you be doing this if you didn't like my mum?"

He turned back to face her, surprised at her outburst.

"Excuse me?"

Her anger took over, she jumped out of bed and stood close, eye-baling him.

"You don't really care this much…"

"Madison, I assure you, I do, you're a bright girl."

She clenched her fists by her side, his politeness made it worse, she wished people would just tell the truth.

"Do you know she lied to me, she's never lied to me, ever."

"Ah, I'm not following."

"I saw you leaving together the other day, and when I rang she said she was at work, but you were together, weren't you?"

Mike assumed Kate had said something about them to Maddie, but obviously not, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Yeah, but we're just friends."

"Why did you make her life miserable?"

"Ah, I don't think this is appropriate talk, right now."

Mike turned the door handle to leave, he knew it wasn't going to be a productive conversation.

"That's right, walk away, like you did to her."

Maddie glared at him, he turned and left without saying a word. She ran back to the bed and pulled the covers over hear head, her heart raced not believing how she had just spoken to him.

Kate sat at her desk massaging her temples, she couldn't concentrate, she had a tension headache for the past 24 hours. She hadn't heard from Dutchy or Maddie days, it was the longest she had gone without speaking to her. She left work early, she needed a personal day, she arrived home to find Charlie on her doorstep.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just got back on shore, thought I'd come say hi…"

"How d'you know I was home?"

"Oh, I called your office, they said you left for the day."

Kate moved past him to unlock the door, she wasn't really sure what he wanted.

"Oh, well, that's nice…"

He laughed as he followed her into the house.

"You're wondering if I have a life? Or any other friends, right? C'mon, you know the drill, friends are hard in the navy, plus being a single dad, I guess I kinda lost a few."

"Mates on the ship?"

"You sound like you wanna get rid of me…"

Kate flicked on the kettle and turned around, finally making eye contact with him, trying to think of a way to let him down gently.

"Look, Charlie, I don't want to string you along, but…"

He held up his hands, stopping her.

"Yeah, I know, you and Mighty Mike Flynn, I assumed from the other day you got back together, still, doesn't mean we can't be friends, yeah?"

She nodded cautiously, she really needed a friend at this point in time, but she hoped he got the message and didn't think it was a challenge.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm gonna be your best friend, I bought wine…"

He turned off the kettle and grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and ushered her into the lounge room.

"Just do me a favour, when you're blissfully in love, don't rub your happiness in my face…"

"That won't be hard, I got none of that at the moment."

"Well, lucky I brought this!"

He poured them both a glass and handed it to her.

"Ah, you sure you wanna hear about this?"

"Hey, I said we were friends, right?

"Just having a hard time with Maddie and Mike and Dutchy."

"Oh, is it all related?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Well, I don't know much about Mike or your daughter but I know Dutchy, he's a good bloke, and I'm pretty sure he adores you, oh, wait, is that the problem?"

"Ah, well, we sorted it out, we agreed that we're better as friends, but, then I got defensive and accused him of lying about his feelings, he, ah, he doesn't approve of Mike."

Charlie sat back into the corner of his couch, making himself comfortable.

"Oh, this sounds juicy, do tell!"

Kate took a large gulp of her wine and a deep breath in.

"Okay, short version. Mike and I had a thing, ages ago. I was his student, and we had a week together and then he, what do the kids say now? Ghosted me? I didn't see or hear from him and then, maybe, 18 months later I get a new posting to Hammersley and boom, there he is, my new CO."

Charlie winced while Kate took another mouthful of wine.

"Wait, there's more…"

"We got over it and dated other people, but we were both jealous. Then Jim came into the picture, he was a breath of fresh air, uncomplicated, told me how he felt, the exact opposite of Mike. But as much as I tried to forget about him I couldn't, Jim wasn't stupid, he could tell. They were both injured in Samaru and Jim over heard me freaking out, so he did the gallant thing and left."

Charlie tilted his head, confused.

"But you guys got married?"

"Yeah, well, engaged… so over the next couple of years Mike dabbled in shore postings, but deep down I knew he wasn't ready and I wasn't going to be the one to make him choose. Then he did the stupid thing and threatened to quit, I couldn't be responsible for that, so I ended it. Then, like a sign, Jim dropped out of the sky, literally. He was sent on this mission to catch these terrorists, we reconnected and after a month and it felt like we'd never been apart. He made me forget everything, all the drama, I know he was the one from the beginning, but I guess it scared me. He proposed to me the day he died, the one thing I regret is telling him I'd think about it, I was just in shock. Of course Mike found out, he wanted to discuss it, saying it could affect protocol or some rubbish, but I knew what he was doing. Anyway, I found out I was pregnant and had to go to shore work, and since them I've stayed on shore and been all around Australia."

Charlie sat there in silence, she glanced over to him to check his reaction.

"Well?"

He hesitated, waiting to see if there was more.

"Oh, so that's the end?"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, he caught it and threw it at her.

"And that was the short version?"

He burst out laughing, she shook her head, she couldn't help but laugh at his laugh.

"You're horrible!"

"Hey, it got you to smile, didn't it? Okay, serious talk, this may be a stupid question, but, ah, how do you still have feelings for him, after all of that?"

She shrugged, feeling more confused.

"I was hoping, as my friend, you would have some insights to that?"

Charlie shook his head as he topped up her wineglass.

"Ah, wine?"

"Maybe I'm defective, I mean, this guy hurt me, and for some reason I want to give him another chance. I don't know why I'm so mad and Dutchy and Maddie, I mean, maybe I'm mad at myself but… I can't help it. But, also, I feel like I'm betraying Jim, do you get that too?"

"Yeah, I get it, but like I said, April would want me to be happy, and so would Jim, even if it was with Mike, trust me."

Kate smiled, at least Charlie was trying to be supportive.

"So, why did I get a visit today?"

Charlie avoided her eyes and sipped on his wine, Kate sensed something was up and nudge him with her elbow.

"Hey, I just spilled my guts, your turn…"

Charlie exhaled sharply and placed his glass on the table.

"Today is the anniversary of April's death."

Kate's jaw dropped and hit him with a pillow.

"I've been yapping on about my stupid love life drama and you're hanging on to that!"

"Hey! It was making me feel better! I just, I thought you might understand, this is my first year without the girls…"

"Yeah, the same for me, I mean, Dutchy interrupted my pity party so… What would you normally do today?"

"Umm, we'd normally visit her grave, take a fresh bunch of peonies, they were her favourite flower. Then we'd go eat fish and chips on the beach, I know it doesn't sound special but, we didn't get that much time together, you know how it is. So, when we were together we'd just want to do something simple, you know, quality time with the family."

She nodded, she knew all too well.

"Yeah, anything to make you feel normal, right?"

"Exactly!'

A silence came over the conversation, Kate smiled as she realised that Charlie wasn't trying to be the guy she thought he was, someone who tried to date her by befriending her first, he was trying to connect with someone who understood his circumstances. She moved closer, trying not to make it awkward.

"Well, I don't wanna make it weird, but do you want me to come with you to visit her?"

"Oh, no, Kate, that's not why I came here…"

She placed a hand on his, trying to make him feel more at ease.

"I know, but I'd hate for you to miss this one, and it'd be my honour… Just let me get changed and we can go find you some peonies."

End Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

Hope everyone is well during this strange time! Work is crazy, I am exhausted, just putting it out there, no, you do not NEED a pallet of cat litter, the world is not ending! Okay, if you have 40 cats, cool, but not for 2 cats lol.

For those of you that don't know I manage a pet shop, otherwise that would have sounded totally weird. Anyway, now I sound like someone who's hording all the toilet paper! Rant over… I'm all better now lol!

Anyway, I'm not sure abut this chapter, I'm tired and grumpy lol, but felt like in need to get one out!

xx

Live and Learn.

Chapter 14

As Kate pulled into the cemetery car park she felt her heart beat faster, she turned off the ignition and hesitated as Charlie exited the car, he poked his head back in.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I didn't know if you wanted some time…"

"No, c'mon, I'll introduce you…"

She got out the car and felt her phone vibrate in her pocked, pulling it out, she looked down at the caller ID and hesitated, it was Mike. Charlie was already inside the grounds, he looked back, she was hovering around the gate. He walked back and held out his hand in front of her.

"I thought I was the one who needed my hand held."

She declined Mike's called and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Sorry… it, just, it brings back memories…"

Charlie held his hand to his forehead feeling selfish.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't even think…"

She pulled his hand away from his face and squeezed, she pulled on it as she entered the cemetery.

"It's okay, lets do this together…"

Charlie nodded and led her to the grave site, she realised they were still holding hands as they stood in front of April's headstone. She quickly pulled her hand away, Charlie pretended not to notice and knelt down, placing the flowers on the base of the head stone.

"Hey, monkey…"

Kate couldn't hep her chuckle, Charlie looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, they called her Apes, like April was too long of a name that she needed a nickname? But somehow it got turned into Monkey…"

He turned back to her grave, Kate took a few steps backing giving them their privacy, Charlie rose from his knees and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"So this is Kate, she gets me. She insists we're only friends, but, I guess that's okay…"

Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes, her body stiffened remembering she was in a cemetery. Charlie squeezed her hand drawing her attention to his eyes.

"It's okay, she rolled her eyes a lot too…"

"I bet…"

She scanned her headstone and read it aloud.

"Live without fear, Love without limits. That's good advice…"

Charlie ran his hand over the lettering on the headstone, Kate's heart sank seeing the tears fall from his eyes. She knelt next to him, placing her hand on his back, letting him know she was there. He sighed and re-positioned the flowers, avoiding her gaze.

"They were her last words to me, we both knew I wouldn't get there in time, so we said our goodbyes over sat phone. She said if she didn't make it, I needed to live without fear and love without limits…"

Kate felt a lump form in her throat, she closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, turning into a blubbering mess was not going to help Charlie feel at ease. She took a deep breath in and held it, but it didn't work, she was about to lose it. She rose to her feet and quickly walked away, Charlie wasn't sure what was going on and he chased after her.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She refused to look at him and kept walking as tears poured down her face.

"Don't worry about me, go and have your time, please…"

"Are you okay?"

"No, but, I'll feel worse if you don't go back there and have your time… I'll just be in the car."

She ran to the car, Charlie was torn, he sighed and returned to April's grave.

Kate sat in the car trying to calm her breathing, she didn't think it would be this hard, it wasn't even Jim's grave. She didn't expect to feel this way, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

A short time later Charlie returned to the car, Kate had managed to stem the flow of tears in to a trickle. He hopped into the car and was immediately concerned seeing her tear stained face.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come, I'm sorry."

"Charlie, you don't need to be sorry, I should be, I was supposed to be supporting you!"

"Seriously, though, are you okay?"

"Please, don't worry about me…"

She wiped the tears away and put on a smile.

"Okay, what's next?"

Charlie paused, he waited to see if she would cave and explain herself, but his phone rang, interrupting them.

"Hey sweetie, yes, I'm okay… no, I'm at home, well, actually, I've just visited mum. No, not alone, ah, just a friend, a work friend, she's in the Navy too. Yes, a woman, no, I'm not hiding a girlfriend from you, we just have a lot in common. Anyway, how are you? Good, yeah, come up when ever you can. Great, I'll see you next month, I love you."

He hung up the phone, Kate couldn't help but giggle at the pink hue that covered his cheeks.

"That was Molly, she worries…"

"Hey, I get it… it's nice they worry, but that should be our job?"

His phone rang again, he looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, it's Grace, of course… Hey sweetheart, oh, did she? Yes, her name is Kate, she is a friend from work. No, I'm not lying. How are you? No, I'm not trying to change the subject. I'm glad you're good, yes, she coming down next month, that would be great. I'll talk to you later, love you too."

He hung up the phone, his cheeks now a bright shade of red.

"Sorry, I guess they don't hear of me leaving the house with a female."

"It's fine, Maddie was the same when Dutchy came back into my life, it was all about me finding happiness and hassling me why we weren't together. But anyway, this day is about you… what's next?"

Kate and Charlie sat on the sand dunes, Charlie chucked the lone, one legged seagull a chip.

"Poor bugger…"

It squawked lowered it's other leg, and flock of seagulls appeared from no where, they sorounded the their beady eyes focused on the pile of left over chips. Kate tried to swat them away as they closed in.

"Don't you know that's a trick! They suck you in, making your feel sorry for them! Now look what you've done!"

He laughed as he flung the rest of the chips as far away as possible.

"Run!"

They laughed a they strolled down the beach, Kate picked up a shell and skimmed it across the water's surface.

"So, how's Brisbane? Your crew good?"

Charlie's face lit up, Kate wrinkled her face, confused about his reaction to her question.

"What?"

"So, you gonna apply?"

"Huh?"

"You've heard about our CO retiring?"

"No! I was just making conversation…"

He looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, why not consider it, and yeah, the crew is pretty good. I've been on a few ships, and this one is probably the best. But I could never top Dutchy's stories about the Hammersley, that's what I'm really looking for, maybe you could help with that?"

Kate shook her head and she scuffed her feet along the sand.

"Yeah right, it's been 18 years, I don't know if I'd even pass the fitness test."

"Dutchy would give you some free PT sessions! And I'm sure fleet command would love you back out there!"

"Don't tempt me!

Her phone rang, it was a Creswell number.

"Duty calls… Hello, Kate McGregor."

"Kate, it's Mike."

"Oh, Mike, hi, sorry I couldn't take your call before…"

"All, good, but umm, I do need to talk to you, it's about Maddie."

"Is she okay?"

"Ah, yes, technically, but she's claiming she sick she hasn't been to class in a few days. I went to speak to her and she seemed pretty upset, and the way she spoke to me, ah, look, I feel for her, and I know you guys are umm, having a bit of a hard time, but it was pretty disrespectful."

"Mike, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, look, I'd just hate her to get behind, and if she spoke to anyone else like that…"

"Mike, you can't give her special treatment, that's not fair on anyone, especially her."

"So what, you want me to punish her?"

"Of course not, but she can't disrespect you."

"I'm confused, do you want me to punish her or not?"

"Mike, it's not up to me, you shouldn't even be calling me, you should be dealing with it as her superior."

Mike was unsure why she was getting annoyed at him.

"I just thought it'll make things difficult when we let her know about us…"

"I know, but I need you to be thinking like her mentor and not…"

Mike heard seagulls in the back ground and interrupted.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, just down at the beach."

"Not at work?"

"No, I needed a personal day…"

"Oh, has that got anything to do with Maddie's attitude."

"Look, can we talk about this later? I'm being rude right now."

"Oh, sorry, didn't realise you had company."

"I'll talk to you later, Mike."

Charlie glanced over to her sensing her frustration.

"Everything okay?"

She let out a grunt shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"It's all too hard, maybe I should come back out…"

He nudged her with his elbow flashing her a cheeky smile.

"Hey, it was a serious offer, well, I don't make the decisions, but I bet it would be a yes!"

Kate kicked a pebble along the sand wondering if she should involve Charlie in her drama.

"So, could I ask you for a favour?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Captain Kate McGregor asking little ol Charlie for a favour?"

Her eyes darted over to him, Charlie could see it was something serious and dropped his comedy act.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Is there any chance you can talk to Dutchy for me? He hasn't replied to any of my messages or calls and…"

Charlie winced and stopped walking.

"Kate, I'd do a lot for you after today but, I dunno, do you really want me involved?"

"I know, I normally wouldn't ask but, I don't know what to do."

He tried to avoid looking at her, he knew as soon as he saw her desperate expression he would cave.

"Please, I'll beg…"

He glanced up to her, and shook his head.

"Sure, but if this goes to shit, it's on you."

"Yes, totally…"

Kate waited nervously in her lounge room as Charlie knocked on Dutchy's door, he saw Dutchy peek out the curtain and waved.

"Dutchy, mate!"

Dutchy opened the door relieved to see a friend.

"Charlie, hey, come in…"

Charlie walked into the house trying to figure out a way to bring up Kate without being too obvious.

"How are ya?"

"Yeah, good… you want a beer?"

"Love one…"

Dutchy chucked him a cold one and they sat out on the deck.

"So, you on a few days R and R?"

He nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, got back this morning…"

There was a pause in the conversation, Dutchy swiveled his chair around to face Charlie.

"Ah, so, you okay?"

Charlie tilted his head not, not understanding his tone.

"What do you mean?"

Dutchy cleared his throat placing his beer on the table.

"Ah, I know what today is, you don't have to pretend around me."

Charlie realised he was talking about the anniversary of April's death.

"Oh, yeah, actually, Kate came with me to the cemetery."

Dutchy hesitated, wondering if he heard right.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, I thought she'd kinda understand, you know?"

Dutchy stayed silent, Kate was the last person he wanted to talk about. Charlie glanced over to him trying to gauge his mood mentioning her name.

"She's pretty great, I see why you'd always talk about her and the Hammersley crew…"

Dutchy groaned, rolling his eyes, he could tell what he was doing.

"She told you we had a fight, didn't she?"

Charlie took a sip of his beer, trying to hide his guilty face. Dutchy shook his head and kicked his chair.

"Charlie, c'mon, mate, you're supposed to be my friend…"

"I am, Dutchy, but I don't understand why your not being hers."

Dutchy folded his arms defensibly over his chest, he didn't think Charlie had a right to comment about the situation, he wasn't there.

"Oh, c'mon, I am am being her friend! You didn't see how he treated her, I'm not supporting that again. I'm telling her the truth, that's how I'm being a friend."

Charlie couldn't look him in the eye saying what he was about to say.

"Oh, I thought you might have been angry at her cos you were actually in love with her?"

Dutchy sighed and dropped his arms picking up his beer.

"I love her, but I'm not in love with her, but that's why I can't support it."

"So you're seriously just going to, what? Act like a teenager and ignore her?"

"Is that why you're here? To lecture me about Kate and Mike?"

Charlie felt bad not being on his side but he wasn't sure why Dutchy was being so stubborn.

"No, I wanted to see my mate, but I'm not sure that he's here right now. Dutchy, she's one of, I not, your best friend, don't you want to see her happy? I just seems like you're jealous, and I get you're not in love with her but I can't believe that you'd just abandon her…"

He finished his beer and plonked the empty bottle on the table in front of him.

"Maddie isn't talking to her and I don't know her as well as you do, she really needs a friend right now."

Dutchy hissed and took a gulp from his beer bottle.

"Seems like she's got you to cheer her on."

He walked out of the house shaking his head, he walked into Kate's house, she lept off the couch hearing the door open.

"How'd you go?"

"I dunno, he's pretty adamant that Mike's bad for you."

She sighed and fell back on to the couch, Charlie's phone beeped.

"Well, duty calls…"

"Crash sailed?"

He nodded, she walked him to the door and leaned on the door frame.

"I'd give anything to be crash sailed right now…"

"Well, give Fleet Command a call, I'm sure they'd help you out! Anyway, thanks for today."

He gave her and hug and boop on the nose, she gave him a friendly shove.

"Yeah, even if you nearly got us eaten by seagulls!"

Later that night Kate flicked aimlessly through the TV channels, glancing at her phone every few minutes. She sighed, picking it up, and opened the messages. She had sent Dutchy five apology messaged but he hadn't replied. She tried calling Maddie for the seventh time, but it went to voicemail. She chucked the phone back on to the couch as Mike knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey."

She jumped up from the couch, relieved to see him and lept into his arms.

"Hi…"

He was concerned at her reaction, he held her by her shoulders, she dropped her head trying to hide her tears.

"Kate? What's the matter?"

"Do you love me?"

Mike couldn't help but hesitate at her question, Kate stepped back shaking her head, not believing what she'd said.

"I'm sorry, this week is just getting to me, and I feel like I have no one, well, except Charlie?"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's kind of been my rock this week."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You're dealing with enough, and with Maddie…"

She fell back on to the couch feeling emotionally drained.

"Just to let you know, I did give her a warning, it's not on her record or anything, and be fore you say it, no, I wasn't giving her special treatment. I thought, if this was a student I didn't know, what would I do? And I would go an try to talk to them, and if I found out they were having a tough time at home I'd be firm, but I wouldn't want to make the situation worse."

She looked up at him and smiled, even if he lying and gave her special treatment, she was thankful, she couldn't deal with anymore today.

"Thank you…"

"So who else is giving you a hard time?"

"Don't worry about it…"

He knew by her lack of eye contact that it was about them.

"Kate, I'm sure this will blow over, I mean, look, we have a rocky past but if we can move past it surely everyone else can, I mean, they're not the ones in this relationship, we are. So, you been seeing bit of Charlie?"

"Mike, there nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous!"

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, cos you're never jealous!"

Mike's jaw dropped, he grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

Kate's phone was in the kitchen and she didn't' hear it beep, it was a message from Maddie.

"Mum, I'm on my way home, they've granted me some leave, I think we need to talk, I miss you."

Mike stopped, Kate caught her breath, he pulled her in for a hug and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"And for the record, I've always loved you…"

Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't expect him to answer.

"So, can I sleep over? Seeming it's not a school night?"

She knew he didn't mean to put pressure on her, she glanced over to the bedroom, Mike could see she was nervous.

"I can sleep in the spare room if you want."

"No, it's okay, but, slow remember?"

He got up off the couch and held out his hand.

"Snuggling, only, I promise…"

A couple of hour later, Kate lay in Mike's arms feeling less anxious, she sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

"Feels strange doesn't it? I'm expecting my phone to go off any minute, telling me we've been crash sailed."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, the navy and it's terrible sense of timing, at least we don't have to worry about that any more."

She had just closed her eyes when she heard the front door slam.

"Mum?"

Her eyes opened, full of panic, she lept out of bed, searching robe.

"Shit, it's Maddie…"

Mike grabbed his shirt from the floor and chucked it over his head.

"How is she home?"

Kate shrugged as she pulled on her robe.

"Shhh!"

She was about to open her bedroom door when Maddie beat her too it. Maddie stopped, stunned at the scene before her. Her eyes widened, full of rage, Kate looked back at Mike and winced, her panic rising. Maddie focused back on Kate, raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just friends, hey?"

End Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Guys!

Sorry it's been so long between chapters, work has been crazy! Stressed, tried, not knowing whether I want to cry or punch someone lol, i know violence is never the answer! Normally, writing provides me with a good escape, but it's just not working at the moment, hoping this chapter gets my mojo working again.

Hope everyone is safe!

Enjoy...

Live and Learn

Chapter 15.

Maddie was lost for words, her rage prevented her from speaking. All she could manage was a frustrated scream as she stormed out the room and out of the house. Kate stood there frozen for a moment, unsure how she was going to handle this.

Maddie pounded on Dutchy's door, he opened it rubbing his eyes.

"Maddie? What are you doing here? It's late…"

"Can I stay here?"

She didn't wait for an answer and shoved past him as Kate ran up behind her, following her into the house.

Dutchy closed the door unsure what was happening, he tried to catch Kate's eye, but she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Maddie, stop!"

She caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"What are you doing home? Is everything all right?"

She shrugged off her grip and threw her bag to the ground, she was so mad she wanted cry.

"No, it's not! I came home cos, cos I'm stressed and upset and, I needed to talk to my mum. But you obviously didn't get my message cos you were too busy with him! You said you weren't dating! You lied to me again!"

Tears poured from her eyes as she ran into the spare room and slammed the door. Dutchy walked up behind Kate, still unsure about what was happening.

"What is going on?"

She spun round with her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

He let out a hiss, not wanting to deal with her attitude.

"No, I'm concerned for Maddie."

Kate ran her hands over her face, knowing that explaining the situation to Dutchy wasn't going to help him like her again.

"She wasn't supposed to be home, I was going to tell her, just, when I was sure it was real."

Dutchy rolled his eyes, instantly knowing why Maddie was upset.

"Mike was there?"

She nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

"We were in bed."

Dutchy clenched his fists beside him, trying to contain his anger.

"Kate! Seriously?"

She couldn't help but defend herself, they weren't doing anything wrong, for once.

"What? Dutchy, we're adults! So much for being on my side, huh?"

Mike appeared in Dutchy's doorway and knocked on the door frame.

"Kate, is she okay?"

Dutchy moved towards the door, blocking his entry.

"You know you're causing all of this right?"

Mike wrinkled his face at Dutchy's comment, it wasn't any of his business.

"Excuse me?"

"This is my house, and I need both of you to leave, I'll look after Maddie…"

Kate walked over to him, annoyed he was giving the orders.

"Dutchy, she's not your daughter."

"Yeah, and she's not his either."

He knew his comment was out of line, but he couldn't help himself. He was on her side but also Maddie's, had protected Kate previously and now he felt like it was his duty to protect Maddie.

"Look, just let her calm down, she's right next door."

Kate stood there glaring at him, not wanting him to be right, but she knew how stubborn Maddie was, it was a trait she inherited from her. Dutchy held her glare, waiting for her to do the right thing. She exhaled sharply and headed for the door.

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning."

Mike wrapped his arm around Kate and led her back to her house.

"Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head and sighed, even though it was probably best, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now.

"No, we're going to have to deal with this sooner rather than later, she is my flesh and blood, and she has to respect my decisions, but also you. She needs to talk to us like adults."

They went back to bed, Mike wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"I know she's your flesh and blood, but she's also a teenager, she'll come round… Plus, I'm not giving up this time…"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rolled over and turned off the light. Kate lay on her back staring at the ceiling, her mind rushed with thoughts she didn't want to acknowledge, what if Maddie never forgave her? What if she had made a mistake?

The next morning Dutchy stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast, he turned hearing the bedroom door open. Maddie skulked out of the room and plonked herself at the kitchen bench.

"Morning…"

He handed her a cup of coffee, trying not to look worried about her red eyes and puffy face, he leaned over the bench.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sipped on her cup, wondering if she should be honest, she didn't know if he'd be loyal to Kate.

"Do you think he's right for her?"

Dutchy turned back to the stove, hiding his face, worried she'd see right through him. He sighed as he flipped the eggs, hearing Charlie's voice in his head. He needed to be the adult in this situation, but it was so damn hard. As much as he disliked them together, telling her that wasn't going to help.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

She lept up from her chair, knowing he was lying.

"Of course it does, you're her best friend! Isn't this why we have friends, to help us through life? C'mon, you saw this firsthand, you can't tell me they had a healthy relationship?"

He clenched his jaw, she was spot on, but he couldn't make this worse, he opted for a neutral comment.

"People can change."

She slammed her cup on the bench, causing him to jump.

"Bullshit."

She stomped back into her room, Dutchy shook his head leaning himself against the bench. A few minutes later Maddie emerged with her bags.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to campus…"

He ran in front of her, stopping her.

"No, c'mon, stay here, have a breather, I'm not working this weekend... I know, we can finish your birthday plans."

She refused to look him in the eye.

"I don't want a party anymore."

She tried to sidestep him but his reflexes were too quick, he blocked her again.

"Oh, c'mon, you have to have an eighteenth! You can have it here, if you want."

She glanced up at him, her lips curved upwards ever so slightly. He grinned, knowing he was winning her over.

"So, what do we need? You've got your costume, right?"

She nodded, still in a sulk.

"Cake?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet…"

"Perfect, we can do that today, I'm always up for cake tasting!"

He grabbed her bag from her hand and chucked it back into her room.

"Okay, eggs or pancakes? I have both."

"Pancakes, thanks.."

Dutchy headed back to the kitchen, satisfied he had been enough of an adult that Charlie would approve. Maddie ran after him and wrapped her arms around him, he turned around and embraced her.

"Thanks, Dutchy… You're the best."

"Well, I was always gonna be the cool uncle you came to, right?"

Kate fumbled around the bedroom looking for her clothes, she stubbed her toe on the tallboy and let out a cry.

"Shit."

Mike's eyes fluttered open, he sat up seeing Kate stomping around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, I've got to talk to Maddie."

He moved himself to the end of the bed and grabbed her arm, trying to make her focus.

"Maybe it's best to give her some space?"

She stepped away from the bed and continued to pull on her clothes, shaking her head.

"I have to sort this out, Mike."

"Yeah, but maybe she just needs to sort things out for herself, you could just end up alienating her more."

She let out a huff, thinking about it for a moment, Mike pulled her back into bed.

"You said she's going to have to accept us, so don't force it…"

She shook her head and stood back up and headed for the door.

"I have to, she's stubborn, like me."

Kate stood at Dutchy's door, banging continuously.

"Dutchy, please..."

He opened the door, she stepped back a little, startled by his stern expression.

"You're gonna wake the neighbours."

"Is she okay? I just wanna talk."

She tried to push past him, but he closed the door behind him.

"Kate, I think you're best to leave it for now."

Kate took a step forward, reaching for the door handle, ignoring his advice.

"What? Now you're giving me parenting advice?"

Dutchy frowned at her condescending tone and held the door closed..

"No, I'm trying to help, believe it or not."

He slid back inside and slammed the door in her face, she rubbed her hands over her face and headed back to her house.

Mike looked up from the paper hearing her enter, she let out a sigh as she flopped back on to her pillows.

"She's never been this mad at me, I hate it."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"She'll come round..."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Maddie and Dutchy strolled down the shopping strip, Dutchy desperately wanted to get her to talk, he was worried she was exactly like Kate, that she kept things bottled up.

"So, are you ready to talk about it yet?"

"I thought we had?"

"Well, I mean, look, she's your mum, she's the only one you've got."

"Dutchy, please don't give me the family speech…"

He rolled his eyes, she was exactly like Kate, stubborn and frustrating, he was going to have to try a different approach.

"Okay, but for the record, and I'm not saying I'm on your side, but, I agree with some of your points. More than anything, I just want you to know I'm here for you, okay? Any time, day or night, and you're welcome to stay at my house, whenever you like."

"Really? I might have to take you up on that, cos I'm thinking of dropping out."

Dutchy's jaw dropped, he smacked a shopping bag against her leg.

"Ah, you're not doing that!"

"You know, maybe I don't want this, maybe I…"

Dutchy stood in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"Yes, you do, you're just angry at your mum and Mike, and you figure this will hurt her."

"No, it's got nothing to do with that."

He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Hey, I've been a rebellious teenager too, remember. Look, Maddie, don't throw this away, you're halfway through this training, at least finish it. Go out and do your sea training, you'll be out there for a week, maybe that will help, you know, get away from it all."

She shrugged off his grip and walked away.

"Yeah, get away from Mike Flynn..."

He couldn't help but smirk.

"That too…"

He ran after her, wrapping his arm around her as he caught up to her.

"C'mon, lets go eat more cake!"

Back at Kate's house, Charlie stood outside holding a bunch of flowers. He knocked a few times and was startled as Mike opened the door. Charlie took a moment to recognise him as Mike frowned at the flowers.

"Oh, umm, Captain Flynn, isn't it?"

Mike nodded as he looked him up and down.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Butterworth…"

"Charlie will do fine, so, umm, is Kate home?"

Mike's eyes darted from his face to the bunch of flowers he was holding, Charlie didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, it's okay, I know you guys are dating. These are more of a thank you, she helped me out with something the other day."

Mike was still suspicious of his actions but let him in.

"She's just in the shower, she should be too long, do yo want a coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

Mike took the flowers from him and put them in a vase, Kate came out of the bathroom wearing a towel, drying her hair.

"Who was at the..."

She froze seeing Charlie, her cheeks immediately flushed a bright shade of red, Charlie looked her up and down and laughed.

"McGregor…"

Kate tightened the grip on her towel.

"Oh, I'll be right back."

Charlie shook his head, unable to stop his laughter.

"Dunno if it was lucky or unlucky that she doesn't air dry."

The smile dropped off Charlie's face seeing Mike's death glare, he cleared his throat trying to change the subject.

"So, you're Maddie's teacher too? That's gotta be awkward."

Mike's expression didn't change, Charlie's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid being killed a million times.

"Ah, I might just go wait in the lounge."

Maddie flicked her cake around the plate, Dutchy couldn't stand it anymore, she was smart, not this sulky, bratty teenager. He slammed his fork onto the table and pulled her plate away.

"Okay, tough love time, you need to talk to her."

She raised an eyebrow and mimicked his mean stare.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll talk to her, if you will."

Dutchy wrinkled his face and sat back up.

"Why do I need to talk to her?"

She pulled her plate back and violently stabbed a piece of cake with her fork.

"Ah, well, I think it's pretty clear your feel the same way about Mike as I do."

He mentally kicked himself, he had only himself to blame, he needed to fix it.

"Okay, Mike aside, let's just figure out your feelings first, why are you mad?"

"You know why I'm mad."

He exhaled and stole a piece of cake from her plate.

"Yeah, okay, but maybe I need to take some of my own advice, huh? Okay, so, we love your mum, yes? And we want her to be happy?"

Maddie nodded.

"Okay, so maybe we need to give this a chance, if Mike Flynn has changed, well, then she'll be happy, and if he hasn't, he'll eventually stuff it up and it will he end, right?"

Maddie nodded reluctantly, it made sense, but she still wasn't convinced of Dutchy's theory.

"Yeah, but why would she take that risk? She's smarter than that."

"So, you're mad at her for not being smart."

"Well, yeah, she's brilliant and a Captain in the Navy, and when it comes to him, she's…"

"It's love, Maddie, you'll experience that one day."

Maddie froze, Dutchy didn't know what he had said to cause that type reaction. Maddie slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Love? You think she loves him?"

Every curse word ran through Dutchy head, why did he say love?

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well, what did you mean?"

Dutchy didn't know how to respond, Maddie could see she had freaked him out, she couldn't talk about it any more.

"I'm not really to talk to her."

"Okay, maybe next weekend? So, in the meantime what cake are we getting?"

Kate, Mike and Charlie sat out on her deck with their coffee. The conversation had run dry, Kate noticed some tension between them, she wasn't sure why Mike was acting strangely, she hoped it wasn't jealously.

"So, Charlie, when do to go our next?"

"Ah, a few days, but you guys know what it's like, I expect to be crash sailed every second I'm on leave."

Kate kicked Mike under the table, trying to get him involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, we don't miss that do we, Mike?"

He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. Charlie tapped the table, startling them both, remembering his good news.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I ran the idea about you returning to the boss, and she loves it."

Mike choked on his mouthful of coffee, Kate pat him on the back trying to help. He placed his cup down and wiped his mouth with a tea towel, focusing on Kate.

"Returning where?"

Charlie spoke before she could.

"To her birthright, a CO position has opened up on my ship."

Mike's eyes widened, still locked on Kate, he had no idea she wanted to go back out to sea. Kate could tell he was gob smacked and tried to cover her tracks.

"Yeah, the other day, when I wasn't having a good time, Charlie told me that there was an opening."

"You seriously want to go back out?"

"Well, it was never off the table."

Charlie could tell he'd opened a can of worms and tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I umm, I brought to some flowers to say thanks for yesterday, they're in the kitchen."

"Oh, I wondered where they came from, Mike only brings flowers when he needs to apologise."

She nudged him, meaning it to be a joke. She and Charlie laughed, but Mike was less amused, he interrupted.

"So, ah, you gonna take it?"

They stopped laughing, Kate looked over to him trying to get him to drop it.

"Are you?"

She placed a hand on his, trying to comfort him.

"Mike, it's not like they've offered it to me."

"Yeah, but like Charlie said, of course they'd love back out there."

Charlie's phone rang, he rose from the table and mouthed to Kate.

"Sorry…"

Kate moved her chair closer to Mike's, feeling bad.

"Mike…"

"I thought that's something you would have discussed with me."

"Mike, it was a passing comment, I didn't ask him to ask, can you just drop it for now, please? And, of course I wouldn't do anything without talking to you, or Maddie."

End Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone is doing okay in this crazy world we're living in!/p

Sorry it's been so long between chapters, motivation has gone on holiday without me! doesn't help that I'm supposed to be in Yellowknife (Canada) right now watching the aurora, instead, I'm working crazy hours, serving people that shouldn't be out and about and or people who are rude and ungrateful. Sorry, I know, first world problems, i also should be thankful i have a job, unlike thousands of people out there now!... rant over!

Anyway, hope everyone is safe and well! and let's all escape to the fanfic world! xx

Live and Learn

Chapter 16.

Maddie sighed as she picked up the remote to change the channel, Dutchy sat down beside her and dangled a glass of wine in front of her. She looked up unamused, assuming it was a tease, he rolled his eyes and shook it in front of her face.

"Go on, you're legal in a week, right?"

"Thanks…"

She took a sip and muted the TV as she turned to face him.

"I assume this is a ploy to get me to talk, so I might as well take advantage of it. So, what were they like? You know, back then?"

Dutchy hesitated, worried he would put his foot in it, but he wanted to give her something, a reward for wanting to discuss it. He took a moment to choose his words wisely.

"Well, they made the most incredible team, to be honest I don't think your mum would be the officer she is without his influence."

Maddie fidgeted in her seat, suspicious of his answer, it was too pro Mike.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember Mike telling me they were paired together on purpose. Fleet Command thought Mike could do with some black and white and your mum could do with some cowboy. I would say they're the best leadership team I have worked with."

She raised an eyebrow, still assuming he was trying to repair their relationship.

"You're just trying to make me feel better about them."

He shook his head insistently, placing his glass on the table.

"I wouldn't lie about that, Mads. Your mum only required 6 months on Hammersley, she was on the career path, but she stayed for five years. You don't do that with a CO that you hate, plus how much harder would it have been with your past staring you in the face every day?"

Maddie sighed as she swirled the wine around in her glass, thinking about it.

"I guess."

"Look, as much as I have opinions about their personal relationship, their professional one, I couldn't fault."

"And what about dad?"

Dutchy's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Jim.

"What do you mean?"

"I want her to be happy but, I don't know how she could do it with a guy that didn't like dad."

He didn't really want to get involved in that aspect of the issues, but he had come this far, and she seemed to be listening.

"I'm not sure it was a dislike situation, I think it was more jealousy. Your dad was like, the best guy, almost irritating. You know, if it wasn't for your mum they would have probably been mates. But seriously, all he wanted is for her to be happy."

There was silence for a moment, Maddie glared at him over the top of her glass.

"So, that first time he left, he obviously thought they were in love or something?"

"I wasn't there for that, but yeah, that's what I've heard. I just don't think you go through all of this for someone you don't love..."

"And you really believe people can change?"

Dutchy nodded.

"I am living proof, I used to be an angry, ticking time bomb... And, well, because of the right people, I'm happy and healthy."

Maddie sat back on the couch and un-muted the TV, Dutchy wasn't sure if the conversation was over, he reached for his glass, glancing over to her.

"Okay?"

She nodded and finished her glass.

The next morning Maddie packed her bags and exited her room, Dutchy handed her a piece of toast as she headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

Maddie shook her head and re-positioned her bag over her shoulder.

"No, the bus is fine, plus, it'll give me sometime to think..."

"Okay, well safe trip!"

He gave her a squeeze, wondering if he should push a little further to check if she was truly okay.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem, you're family. So, are you going to say goodbye to your mum?"

"Ah, yeah..."

She gave Dutchy a hug and walked over to Kate's house. She peered through the front window, not wanting to interrupt a PDA. She saw Kate and Mike standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

She wanted to forgive, but all she could think about was Jim, she needed more time, shaking her head she walked away.

The next morning, Maddie sat at breakfast playing with the inedible omelette of powdered eggs on her plate. Tyler nudged her, bringing her out of her mind.

"Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head and got up from the table, dumping the contents of her plate in the bin she walked out of the dinning hall. Tyler sat at the table for a moment, confused about her behaviour, he soon followed, concerned for her.

"Maddie, hey, seriously, what's the matter? I haven't heard from you all weekend."

She stopped and healed sharply, turning to face him.

"I had a fight with mum, I big one, I ended up staying at Dutchy's..."

He reached out and grasped her hand for support.

"Ah, do you wanna talk about it?"

She let out a groan, pulling her hand away.

"I'm so sick of talking..."

Tyler didn't know what to do, he re-grasped her hand, and walked her to her room. Maddie flipped on to her bed, he sat next to her hoping his company was enough. Maddie sat back up and ran her hands over her face.

"She lied to me, she's never lied to me."

Tyler could see she was on the verge of tears and pulled her in close, running his hand over her arm.

"She would have had good reason, it's your mum, she's not stupid. Are you sure there's not something else?"

"Like what?"

He broke eye contact, focusing on the floor, he couldn't bring himself to ask about her true feelings.

"Nothing... so, ah, what did she lie to you about?"

"She's dating Mike Flynn, he said they were just friends, but I went home, and he was in my house."

"Well, they used to be friends, didn't they? He could have just been visiting?"

"He was in mum's bed."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, look, I don't care that she's dating, it' just that shes dating him, there's a whole history, and he was a complete jerk and…"

"What if he loves her?"

She jumped up from the bed, frustrated, why was no one on her side?

"So that excuses all his shitty behaviour?"

Tyler shook his head as he stood close.

"No, but..."

She stepped away from him, pacing the room.

"Oh, don't tell me you're on his side cos of Nate."

"Hey, I've got no idea about the situation, little own being on sides."

"Yeah, that's right, so why are you defending him?!"

"Maddie, I'm not, I'm just trying to help…"

"Well, you're not."

She threw herself on to the bed and pulled the covers over her face, attempting to hide her tears.

Tyler sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her back.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She flung the covers back, sitting up.

"Got any booze?"

"Maddie, that's not the way to deal with this."

"Well, you can just leave me alone then…"

She fell back into the bed, recovering her face. He sighed and walked to the door, he looked back at her feeling helpless and left.

An hour or so later Maddie dragged herself out of bed, she tidied herself and found herself standing in front of Nate's door. Before she knew it, she had knocked, and he stood before her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Maddie, ah, hi…"

She barged her way into his room and paced around.

"Have you got anything to drink?"

He frowned as he closed the door.

"Ah, no…"

She rummaged around his desk, looking for any signs of contraband.

"C'mon, resident bad boy, you've gotta have a stash."

He approached her cautiously, trying to decipher her strange behaviour.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

She plonked herself on to his bed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nope, just need a drink, preferably vodka."

He sat next to her forgetting all their past tension, he was genuinely concerned.

"What's going on for you to need vodka?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Your dad is sleeping with my mum.."

Nate's brow creased, tilting his head.

"What? But, he said..."

"Well, I don't care what he said, I went home on the weekend and they were in bed."

She shook his head, waving his ha did in the air.

"Okay, stop I don't need to hear that…"

"I didn't catch them in the act, but…"

"Since when?"

"Who knows, she doesn't tell me anything anymore. And by the way, your dads a jerk."

"Hey, no argument from me here…"

"So, do you know about the past?"

He nodded, she whacked him on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, well, if you haven't noticed we haven't really been talking."

"Yeah, cos you've been a jerk, like father like son I guess."

"Hey, you're the one in here asking me for a favour."

"Yeah, well, you can't help me can you?"

She rose from the bed and headed to the door.

"Can't I?"

He smirked as he pulled a bottle of vodka from underneath his bed, Maddie's eyes lit up as she jumped back on to the bed.

"I knew you'd have some!"

She snatched the bottle off him and took a large gulp, wincing as it burned all the way to her stomach. He snatched it back.

"Hey! Calm down, if we get caught we're dead."

"Oh, who cares…"

She attempted to take the bottle again, he pulled in from her reach.

"You do, whatever you're going though you'll get over it, but you won't get over being kicked out of here."

She scrunched up her face at his wise words and grabbed the bottle, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, who are you? I thought you were all about having fun?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be blamed for getting you kicked out, okay?"

He grabbed the bottle back and picked at the label, Maddie sighed, looking around the room, trying to summon up the courage to ask her question.

"So, have you been mad cos you like me?"

He swallowed his mouthful, pretending the idea was absurd.

"Sure, whatever you think, McGregor…"

"Hey, not my words, their Liv's… so then why have you been weird?"

He took another swig, hiding his face with the bottle.

"I haven't…"

"Yeah, okay then…"

She glanced at him out the corner of her eyes and grabbed the bottle back, silence filled the room, Nate cleared his throat desperately wanting to talk about something else.

"So, you still having your party of you're mad at your mum?"

She nodded as she took another sip.

"Yeah, Dutchy's offered to have it at his house."

"Cool."

"So, you gonna come?"

"Didn't know if I was invited."

She handed him the bottle and flopped back on to the bed.

"I just don't get it, your dad, my mum..."

"Umm, yeah I'm sorry about saying stuff about your mum."

He lay back on the bed, she slowly turned to face him.

"And I'm sorry, you know, about your face..."

He flinched as she reached out and ran her hand over his bruised cheekbone.

"I deserved it..."

They lay there gazing into each other's eyes, Maddie's heart beat faster as he placed his hand on top of hers. A few moments later she snatched it away and sat up, grabbing the vodka she took a large swig, not wanting to acknowledge the moment they had.

"Anyway... got any snacks?"

The next morning the sun beamed in through the blinds, causing Maddie to wake. Her mind was foggy, a dull thump pulsated through head. She slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a groan.

She rubbed her eyes looking around, she wasn't in her room. Her eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of Nate asleep in his office chair. She lept out of the bed and shook the chair, Nate fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh!"

She yanked him to his feet, his eyes barely open.

"Shit! It's 930!"

He opened one eye and winced.

"What?"

She shoved him back on to the chair.

"We're in deep shit..."

They froze as they heard a knock at Nate's door, he went to answer it but Maddie pulled him back shaking her head.

"Don't answer it..."

Mike's voice beamed through the door.

"Nate, are you in there?"

Nate rubbed his hands over his face and reached for the door handle, Maddie grasped his arm harder.

"Nate!"

He shrugged off her grip.

"He knows I'm here, where else would I be?"

She grit her teeth and flopped back on the bed, knowing they were about to cop it.

Nate tried to make himself look presentable as he opened the door, Mike stepping inside the room and froze seeing Maddie.

"McGregor?"

She stood from the bed looking terrified.

"Sir."

Nate stepped in front of her, attempting to take the heat.

"Dad, nothing happened."

"I hope not..."

Maddie shook her head and ran out the room, Mike stepped closer and sniffed his breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

Nate took a step back, breaking eye contact.

"No?!"

Mike knew he was lying, he grasped his shirt, pulling him close.

"Nate, what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Dad, she was upset, you're making her upset, you and her mum..."

The stern look dropped off his face, and he released his grip.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, and she's pretty upset! Dad, please, I was trying to help her. Just cut her some slack, blame me. "

Mike's nostrils flared, he was glad he was trying to be supportive, but he didn't like he was asking him to compromise his authority.

"You sure you want to use your one get out of jail free card on her?"

He nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, she's worth it."

End Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Live and Learn.

Chapter 17.

That afternoon, Kate stormed into Mike's office.

"Where is she?"

Mike stood from his desk with an apprehensive look on his face, he approached holding his hands up like was about to enter a hostage situation.

"Kate, just calm down."

Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists by her side, she didn't need to be patronised, she needed answers. She slapped his hand away, letting out a hiss and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, cos that's the best thing to say in this situation, calm down. What the hell happened?"

He grasped her hand and led her to a chair, he thought it was best she was sitting for the information he had to tell her. He sat beside her, and exhaled sharply, putting on his best composed expression.

"Well, I went to get Nate because he wasn't in class, and I found Maddie in his room, she, umm, had obviously slept there."

Colour drained from Kate's face, her jaw dropped open but nothing can out, Mike took the opportunity to continue.

"They had also been drinking… look, I don't know the whole story, I had to go to class…"

Kate took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to scream, she calmly rose from the chair placing a stressed smile on her face.

"Well, I'm gonna find out."

Mike grasped her arm as she headed for the door, but she snatched her arm away and bolted from his office.

Kate didn't bother to knock as she flung open Maddie's door, it slammed against the wall causing Maddie to jump from the bed. She let out a groan upon seeing Kate and flopped back into the bed, covering herself with the blanket. Kate sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to lose it, Maddie turned over, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"Maddie, what is going on?!"

"Save the lecture…"

She pulled the blanket tighter over her body.

"You were drinking?"

"So?"

Kate was sick of the childish behaviour, where had her mature, sensible daughter gone? She pulled on Maddie's shoulder, turning her towards her. She caught a glimpse of her puffy eyes and hesitated, her rage subsided a little, she sighed, maybe she needed to put herself in Maddie's shoes.

"Is this all because of Mike and I?"

She didn't respond, Kate placed a hand gently on her back and tried again.

"Maddie…"

Kate sat there waiting for any type of response, but she was only greeted with silence. Her frustration returned, the least she could do was talk.

"Is this what you want? Do you want to get kicked out?"

Maddie couldn't hold her tongue any longer, she sat up, throwing the covers back.

"Yeah, that would look terrible for you, wouldn't it?"

Kate was thrown by her tone, she grabbed her by her shoulder trying to get her to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"This is not about me! Maddie, your reputation in this job is everything!"

Maddie's voice grew louder, matching Kate's irritated tone.

"Oh, that's rich! You talk about reputation, when you're the one with secrets! Just leave me alone!"

"Madison, if you're mad at me, take it out on me, don't ruin this for yourself!"

Maddie was overwhelmed, everything was getting to her, she wasn't coping, and now it seemed that all her mum was concerned about was the Navy's opinion of her. For the first time she felt Kate wasn't on her side, that she was alone. Maddie lept off the bed and stood in front of her, her expression darkened and her mouth took over.

"It's lucky dad's not here, he would be so disappointed in you."

Kate's inhaled sharply at her hate filled words, Maddie sunk back on to the bed as she watched a shocked and devastated expression cover her mum's face. She knew it would hurt her, that's why she said it, but she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. Kate tried to keep it together, she couldn't respond, she rose from the bed and walked out the door.

Later that night Kate paced in front of Charlie's front door, she needed to talk to someone, usually it would be Dutchy but she knew how he would respond, plus, she needed a parents' point of view.

She let out a grunt as she raked her hands through her hair.

"What are you even doing here? You hardly know him."

She went to walk away, taking one step down the path she stopped herself and turned back towards the door.

"No, you need to get through to her."

Taking a deep breath in, she knocked three times. Scuffing her shoe along the ground she went through how the conversation would play out in her head, she was about to knock again when Charlie opened the door, a grin appeared on his face seeing her.

"Kate! This is a pleasant surprise."

His smile distracted her, her mind was suddenly blank, she didn't know what to say. Charlie's face wrinkled at her silence and the strange expression that covered her face.

"Kate? Everything okay?"

She shook her head, waving her hands in the air, dismissing her weirdness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your night, I'll go…"

She turned to leave, Charlie laughed nervously at her behaviour, he ran after and pulled on her arm.

"Kate, what's going on? Hey, if it helps, I've got wine…"

She sighed giving in, he wrapped his arm around her and led her inside.

"It's like you read my mind…"

He grabbed a second glass from the cupboard and filled it for her. They made their way to the couch, Charlie sat and waited for Kate to explain, but she sat there in silence sipping on her wine.

"So… how are you?"

She lowered the glass, glancing over to him for a split second. She needed reassurance, or advice immediately, her mouth took over.

"What do you really think about Mike and I?"

Kate mentally kicked herself, so much for a structured conversation. The question stunned Charlie, he knew it was complicated, but he didn't think she'd wanted him directly involved.

"Umm…"

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Kate, that's not up to me to say."

She didn't want the sugar-coated friend version, she needed the truth, and for some reason she trusted Charlie to be brutally honest.

"Please…"

"Kate, I really I don't know either of you that well."

"Okay, well, if your daughter hated the person you were dating and was acting out and could potentially get herself kicked out of Creswell, what would you do?"

Charlie took a mouthful of wine, he knew she was desperate for an answer but wasn't sure she'd like the one he had, he tried to be diplomatic.

"Oh… well, I would try to talk to her about her feelings."

"And what if that resulted in her telling me she was glad Jim wasn't here cos he would have been disappointed in me…"

Charlie winced, it was a brutal thing to say, he moved closer, squeezing her hand.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I just can't get through to her…"

He knew what he would do in the situation, but he didn't want to be the one to blame if she went through with it, but regretted it later.

"Okay, well, you're asking what I would do, and by no means am I saying this is what you should do, but she's obviously hurting, cos she's lashing out at you. She's probably confused, sad even, I mean, a lot of things have changed in the past few weeks and…"

Kate sighed interrupting him, she knew what was coming.

"You're saying break up with him, aren't you?"

"Not that black and white, but Kate, I know Maddie means everything to you, and right now, I think she needs you. Maybe just put a pin in it? I'm sure he'll understand, he's a parent."

Kate picked up her glass and downed the lot, not wanting to deal with any of it.

"How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"Ah, because you decided not to date? My girls had a few they didn't like, and it was hard. I can't imagine how it would be if one of them was their teacher too…"

The more Kate heard, the more she understood why Maddie was feeling the way she was, she felt like a bad mother. She held her glass to Charlie, shaking her head.

"Ugh, more please!"

Charlie chuckled as he filled her glass.

"So, we're just gonna deal with this with wine?"

"For the next few hours, yes…"

An hour, and two-and-a-half bottles of wine later, Kate had finally relaxed, she walked around Charlie's living room swinging her glass around.

"You know, she has been perfect all her life, she's eighteen in a week, and now she chooses to be a teenager."

Charlie laughed as he followed her around, trying to mop up the spills.

"Lucky I have tiles..."

Kate spun round, spilling more on the floor.

"Shit, sorry..."

He knelt down and lay the tea towel on the big patch of wine, placing his hand on her back he gently pushed her towards the couch.

"Maybe we sit, and it was bound to happen eventually, actually, I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier."

She groaned as she flopped back on to the couch, refilling her glass.

"What were your girls like with the women they didn't like?"

"Oh, you know, just bitchy comments, most of them ignored it, but I hate to admit that it did influence me. I mean, I gave it a good shot, but I couldn't have my girls unhappy, they'd suffered enough…"

She, unfortunately, agreed with him, one hundred percent, she plonked her glass on the table and ran her hands over her face.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do…"

Kate's phone rang, it was Mike, she picked it up and shrieked seeing that name that flashed over the screen, she turned it round showing Charlie the callers narm.

"What do I do?"

He reached over and pressed the decline button, she gasped, dropping her jaw and pulled the phone back towards her.

"You hung up on him!"

He laughed and grabbed her phone and placed it under the couch cushion.

"Maybe it's best not to talk to him after a bottle and a half of wine?"

She picked up her glass and swallowed the rest of it.

"Might be easier to break up with him then?"

"Oh, so you're gonna do it?"

She moved closer, grasping his face between her hands, her eyes pleading with him.

"Tell me what to do, Charlie!"

"Hey, if I had it my way, you'd be dating me so…"

She froze realising what he had said, her hands dropped from his face. He tried to brush it off as a joke, waving his hands in the air, trying to distract from his comment.

"Sorry, ignore my juvenile inappropriate comments, it's the last thing you need."

Kate stared at him blankly for a moment, tilting her head, she moved even closer. Charlie wasn't sure what she was doing, his eyes rose to meet hers.

"Kate?"

She placed her index finger over his lips.

"Shhh…"

She leaned in, closing her eyes. He pulled back, knowing what she was going to do, he placed his hands on her shoulders making her to stop and open her eyes.

"Kate, we can't…"

She frowned and moved away, feeling embarrassed.

"You're not the boss of me!"

He couldn't help but laugh, she was even adorable when she was angry drunk.

"Not yet anyway…"

Silence came over the conversation, he shook his head letting out a sigh.

"Well, I know what we're gonna have to do now…"

Charlie got up off the couch, Kate followed, worried that she'd completely stuffed up their friendship.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I'm a mess and, maybe if I wasn't, or, I dunno…"

He opened the cupboard and paused thinking about his response, he couldn't be the one to add to her drama, he liked her, but bringing it up now wasn't going to help anyone. He reached in a grabbed another bottle, placing a smile on his face as he turned to face her.

"Kate, it's fine! I was grabbing another bottle… I think we need it now!"

A part of her knew he was lying, but it was easier to let it slide. She smiled, trying to forget what she had nearly done.

"You're such a bad influence on me..."

"Yeah, sorry, Princess!"

The next night Kate sat on Mike's couch staring blankly at the TV, he chuckled at the comedians dig at Vegans. He noticed the lack of laughter coming from the other side of the couch, he looked over to Kate who's face was blank.

"Kate?"

She snapped back to reality, placing a smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"

Grabbing the remote she silenced the TV, comedy was not the greatest choice.

"Mike, I think we need to put a hold on things."

Mike was paralyzed with shock, it was the last thing he was expecting. He didn't want to come off angry, but he was.

"Kate, you can't be serious?!"

She closed her eyes, wishing it didn't have to be this way, but he knew it was the right thing. Grasping his hands, she brought her gaze up to meet his.

"It's Maddie, a lot has changed in the past month and she's struggling."

Mike knew he wasn't going to win, but he had to at least try.

"Kate, you can't always put yourself last."

"Yeah, but Maddie has to be first. Mike, you're a parent, you should understand. We did this all wrong, our kids are old enough to understand, we shouldn't be hiding things from them, what's that teaching them?"

"But, Kate, they know now."

"Yeah, but I need to make this right. The way she spoke to me the other day, and what she said... I know her, for her to say what she said, she has to be in pain."

He squeezed her hand, desperately trying to get her to reconsider.

"Kate, they're teenagers..."

"I know but we've never been like this, I need to be the parent and show her I'm there for her, I'm sorry. Do you understand?"

"I do, but… are you sure this is all the issue is?"

She frowned, there was no ulterior motive, she was being honest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, umm I kinda had the feeling that Charlie…"

She bit her tongue, why did he always have to go there, why did there have to be an unspoken reason.

"Mike, it's got nothing to do with Charlie."

She quickly rose from the couch, irritated by his jealousy.

"I'll stay in a hotel tonight."

"Kate, that's not necessary."

"It is..."

She packed up her things, he followed trying to get her to change her mind.

"Kate, you don't want this..."

She turned before opening his front door.

"Mike, I can't lose my daughter, she's already lost her father, she can't lose me to."

The next morning Kate made her way to Creswell, she had a terrible night's sleep, she felt guilty about Maddie, Mike and Charlie. When did her life become so complicated? She slowed as she approached Maddie's room, hoping she'd be receptive to her visit. She knocked gently and turned the door handle. Liv was dressed, and sitting on Maddie's bed, Maddie was still tucked in.

"Oh, Kate, hi... ah, I'm gonna go to breakfast, Mads, you want me to bring you something?"

She didn't respond, Kate gave Liv's arm a squeeze and a nod.

"Thanks."

Kate sat beside Maddie waiting to be acknowledged, but there was no response. Placing a hand on Maddie's back, she cleared her throat.

"Madison, I love you more than anything in the world and I know the past couple of months have been hard. I shouldn't have lied to you, we used to be able to be honest and talk about everything. I know you're finding your place in the world, and you may not need me as much, but you have gone through a lot recently and I need to know you're okay. I need to know I'm not part of the reason you're like this, so, I broke up with Mike. It's not to make you feel guilty or anything, but I understand that the way we handled things was not okay. I just hope we can get back to the way we were soon. I'm back home from today, so when you're ready, call me and we can talk."

She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She headed for the door, as soon as she heard the door clock Maddie folded back the covers. Rubbing her hands over her face, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She had shut everyone out, including Liv, she thought it was best to deal with things on her own, but it had just got messier. She sat up and grabbed her phone to message Liv.

A short time later Liv returned to the room to find Maddie' packing.

"What's happening? Is everything okay?"

"I need to see mum…"

"What happened? Wasn't she just here?"

Maddie dropped on to her bed, throwing her top into her overnight bag.

"I think I've ruined everything, Liv."

"What do you mean? You have every right to be..."

Maddie interrupted, not wanting Liv to make excuses for her.

"She broke up with Mike, for me…"

"Oh…"

"Like, I don't love the idea but... I didn't think she'd do that."

Liv sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her.

"You want her to be happy too?"

"Yeah... I just, I'm such a mess right now... And I'm sorry for being a shit friend."

"Hey, it's okay, as long as you're okay and you're not a shit friend. Mads, you're a teenager, don't be in such a rush to be an adult and handle things on your own, it's not that much fun!"

Maddie laughed, how did Liv know her so well? She jumped up from the bed and continued to shove things into her bag.

"I need to fix this..."

"Ah, how are you gonna get home?"

End of Chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Easter everyone! Hope you all had a fun weekend of isolating with too much chocolate lol!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 18

Later that night Dutchy knocked on Kate's door, as she opened the door a huge grin covered her face. She resisted the urge to jump into his arms in case he wasn't there to forgive her.

"Dutchy! Hi! I'm glad you're here, I know you were just trying to…"

He stepped aside to reveal Maddie, Kate stopped talking and gasped and pulled her in for a hug.

"Maddie, sweetheart, what are you doing here? Come in, why did you knock?"

She ushered Maddie inside and reached out and took Dutchy's hand.

"And you, c'mon, come in…"

Dutchy resisted and attempted to walk away, Kate pulled on his hand harder.

"Dutchy…"

"You two need to talk, we'll talk later…"

He squeezed her hand before releasing her grip. Kate and Maddie made themselves comfortable on the couch, Kate couldn't help but hug her again.

"Maddie, are you okay?"

Maddie nodded, trying to find the right words to explain.

"Mum, I'm so sorry, I just, I don't know what to feel. I just, I want you to be happy but…"

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm the one who should be worried about you. I know you've had a lot going on and I want you to be able to talk to me about it."

Maddie sighed, she didn't even know where to start, she knew that Mike wasn't the only issue bothering her, it was just easier to blame him.

"I just, I mean I love Creswell, and I guess I'm scared of not living up to my own expectations."

Kate wrapped her arm around her, relieved she was opening up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, leaning it on her shoulder. Kate sat there wondering if she should dare pry further.

"And everything is okay with Tyler?"

Maddie sat back up, grabbing a cushion and placing it in her lap.

"Yeah, he's great…"

She trailed off, Kate's motherly instincts kicked in, she raised an eyebrow, knowing there was an issue.

"But?"

Maddie looked up to her, shocked she was questioning her answer.

"How do you know there's a but?"

Kate smiled, giving her a friendly shove.

"I'm your mother…"

Maddie exhaled sharply, unsure about saying her feelings out loud.

"I think I like Nate…"

They both froze, Kate was lost for words, while Maddie couldn't believe she had said it aloud. Kate tried to remain calm, without her face giving away her dismay.

"Oh?"

Maddie chucked the cushion to the other side of the couch, frustrated, she hated not being able to control her feelings.

"I mean, I don't even know why, we had this moment, where, I dunno… but I really like Tyler too, I just don't know what to do, I can't explain it and it's driving me nuts."

Kate laughed nervously, Maddie's explanation sacred her, it was the same thing she would say about her and Mike's connection.

"Okay, I thought you said that he was giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, but I think he's just masking his feelings, god that sounds stupid but, we have these moments when he's actually being honest and my heart skips a beat."

"Okay, so you don't have that with Tyler?"

"I feel safe with him, I know he's a good person, but is that enough?"

Maddie looked over to her, Kate knew she was the last person that should be answering, her love life had been a mess all her life.

"I don't know, it's different for everyone."

Maddie threw her hands in the air, frustrated, she knew that Kate answer was technically right, but she was so used to things being black and white.

"Mum, that's not helpful. But ah, I think I know what you mean when you spoke about Mike, but does that mean dad is Tyler, and you chose the safe option."

"No, Maddie, your dad, he was just, he made me so incredibly happy, he was the only person who's made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I smiled every time I thought of him, and when we got back together, it felt like no time had passed, and most important of all, he made me a better person."

Tears fell from Kate's eyes thinking of him, and the guilt she couldn't help but feel for dating Mike, Maddie leaned over and hugged her tight not meaning to make her upset.

"Sorry, Mum."

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and grasped her hands.

"It's okay. Just, look, you're probably not going to marry your first boyfriend, relationships are hard in the navy, especially if you're both out at sea."

"But dad worked away, you made it work."

"Again, we were incredibly lucky, we loved each other so much and we made it work."

"I don't know what to do."

"All I can say is, if Tyler is the nice you guy think he is, and you're not feeling what you think you should be feeling, don't prolong it. He deserves to know where he stands, and you need to be honest with yourself. But, if you are going to see Nate, you need to be clear with him too, don't let him play games."

Maddie collapsed into the back of the couch, covering her face.

"Ugh, why does it have to be like this? Umm, so was Mike mad?"

Kate knew he was a little mad, but she couldn't put this on her too.

"No, of course not, he understands."

Maddie hesitated, knowing she was lying.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I'll try to fix it…"

Kate pulled her close, she knew Maddie saw through her lie but she didn't want her to worry.

"No, this isn't anything to do with you, it's not the time…"

"You know Dutchy's sorry too, right? He just doesn't want you to be hurt either."

"I know, I hurt him first, do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Yeah, we had a good chat, why don't you go talk to him?"

"But you just got here…"

"Mum, go…"

Kate cautiously opened Dutchy's front door and poked her head in and called out.

"Dutchy?"

He was in the kitchen cooking dinner, hearing her voice he walked to the front door holding a glass of wine and passed it to her and walked back into the kitchen. She followed him guardedly, unsure of his mood, he turned and held up his glass as she entered the kitchen.

"Peace offering."

She nodded and placed the glass on the bench and threw her arms around him, relieved he was taking to her.

"Dutchy, I'm so sorry…"

They parted and Dutchy held her shoulders with a serious expression on his face.

"I know, can I just say one thing though…"

She nodded as they sat at the kitchen bench, her eyes lowered to the floor, waiting for the harsh truth.

"I know you didn't mean the things you said, but he made you say them…"

Kate didn't have a response, it was true, her need to defend their relationship made her betray the most important friendship she had.

"I know…"

Dutchy didn't want her to feel worse, everyone had given her a hard tie, some of which she had deserved, but she didn't need to be punished further.

"So, umm, Maddie said you broke up with him…"

She nodded, dragging the glass towards her and took a large mouthful.

"Yeah, I need to concentrate on our relationship, and it wasn't fair. I shouldn't have kept it from her and I guess dating him after telling her everything, how else did I expect her to react? She said that you helped, so thanks… You know, I've missed you so much!"

He gave her a friendly shove.

"I'm missed you too, and I was beginning to worry that I'd been replaced."

Her brow wrinkled as she refilled their glasses.

"Replaced, by who?"

"Charlie…"

Her eyes darted around the room, wondering if Charlie has spilled about their almost kiss.

"Oh, no one could replace you…"

"Have you ever considered maybe he's good for you?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of wine.

"Hang on, do you want to be replaced? Are you pimping me out to your friends?"

"Hey, he's a good guy, and actually been through a lot of similar stuff to you…"

Kate spun her glass around in her hands, he wasn't wrong but she couldn't add another complication to her messy life.

"Yeah, I know…"

Dutchy focused on her waiting for a but, she exhaled and took another large mouthful.

"Umm, before you hear it from him, I may have tried to kiss him the other day."

Dutchy froze mid drink, he swallowed his mouthful smacking the bench.

"What?"

"We were drinking and talking about Mike and…"

Dutchy couldn't help but laugh, she was making his point.

"You were talking about Mike and that made you want to kiss another man? Kate, err, do you see there's an issue there…"

"No, it wasn't like that…"

Dutchy's face stiffened, Kate groaned, she knew she couldn't get anything past him.

"Well, maybe a little, but no, I'm not dating anyone right now, I'm concentrating on Maddie…"

Dutchy smirked as he headed for the stove to check on his dinner.

"Whatever you say…"

She got up and smacked his hand as he stirred the pot.

"I mean it… Don't get any ideas."

"Hey, if you're on the Charlie train, I'm all for that..."

"Dutchy, there are no trains, no ships, there's nothing, just Maddie..."

He nudged her with his hip as she peered into the pot.

"And me?"

She smiled and dipped the spoon into the pot, blowing on the liquid as she glanced up to him.

"I guess…"

She slurped on the spoon and her eyes lit up.

"This is good!"

Dutchy ignored her compliment as he leaned on the bench next to her.

"So, what happened after you nearly kissed him?"

She shot him a classic Kate McGregor disapproving look.

"Drop it!"

He folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Woof…"

Mike knocked on Nate's door and waited for a response but there wasn't one, he knocked again turning the handle.

"Nate?"

He poked his head in waiting for a barrage of insults but they didn't come, Nate sat at his desk, his head hovered over a textbook.

"Am I seeing things?"

Mike walked into the room and over to Nate, peering over his shoulder it surprised him to find a human physiology book in front of him. He looked up at Mike for a moment then back at his book, Mike sat on his bed looking round his room.

"So, you really like Maddie?"

Nate threw down his pen and turned in his chair.

"Dad, don't start!"

Mike tried to channel Kate, he didn't want their relationship to be strained, he felt like this was his last chance to get through to him, once he was out at sea there would be fewer opportunities to influence him.

"I'm not, I just came to see if you're okay."

Nate turned back to his desk, he never believed Mike when it came to his concern for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine and Tyler's the better guy for her."

Mike's brow wrinkled, Nate might not have been perfect but he wasn't a bad person, he was troubled why he thought so little himself.

"And why do you say that?"

Nate buried his head in his hands not wanting to talking about it, Mike moved closer placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate?"

He uncovered his face, letting out a sigh.

"Cos he is, they're a better match, I just upset her."

Mike pulled his chair closer.

"Nate, you have a lot to offer, maybe you need to talk to her, be honest, tell her how you feel."

"Really? After everything?"

"Yeah, I think I was hard on you guys cos I saw a lot of me and Kate in you two."

Nate managed to make eye contact with him for a second.

"Yeah, about that, so, you're dating Maddie's mum?"

It was Mike's turn to focus on the ground.

"Ah, no… Umm, she broke it off, she's got a lot going on at the moment and didn't think it was the best time to start something."

"Maddie hates us, doesn't she? That wouldn't have helped."

"Nate, none of this is on you, we've just never had great timing. Look, if you have these feelings for her, you need to talk to her, trust me..."

The next morning Nate paced out the front of Maddie's room, Maddie arrived back at base and walked down the hallway, she stopped seeing him at her door. She cautiously approached, placing her bag on the ground.

"Nate?"

"Oh, Maddie, hi, umm, can we talk?"

She wasn't sure if he was serious, she nodded and opened the door.

They sat on her bed, she waited for him to start but there was nothing.

"Ah, so I'm assuming you talked your dad down for reporting this or is it the fact that he's dating my mum and didn't want to be in the bad books?"

"I dunno, probably both. Ah, I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, you seemed pretty upset, that's all…"

"Didn't think you cared?"

"Well, I do!"

"Oh, well, ah, thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, just, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"Oh, and why have you been acting like that?"

"I dunno, but just thought we should clear the air, you know, seeming our friends are friends."

"Yeah and your best friend and I are dating."

"Yeah, that too… okay, so friends?"

Maddie nodded, still confused about the conversation. He pat her on the shoulder and left the room, outside the dirt he shook his head at himself.

"You're such a coward, Flynn."

Maddie sat on her bed thinking about the conversation she had with her mum, the fact that she was hoping Nate would make some kind of confession regarding his feelings for her, she knew what she had to do. She sighed as she messaged Tyler. A few minutes later he knocked on her door, he opened it to find her sitting on her bed looking nervous.

"Hey! Good to see your back, how did everything go?"

She couldn't look him in the eye, she hated that he was so caring, such a good person, why couldn't she feel what she was supposed to feel?

"Yeah, good, we sorted things out and had a good chat."

He sat beside her sensing something still wasn't right, she sighed, turning to face him, she was about to talk when he stopped her, placing his hand against her cheek.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it…"

She tilted her head, he smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"It's okay Mads, I get it, all of it, just so you know, I'll always be here, as a friend…"

Tears welled in Maddie's eyes, she threw her arms around Tyler thankful that in her time of need he was still a good guy.

"You're way too good to me, and thank you for understanding…"

"Hey, it's okay. I can just see it now, murphy's law, we'd probably be posted to the same ship…"

Maddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah! well, I guess, now, that's something we can look forward too!"

She hugged him again, not believing she was breaking up with such a great guy.

"Thanks for being you!"

"Anytime!"

He gave her another squeeze before leaving her room, Liv waited around the corner for him to leave, she had nearly interrupted them but she received Maddie's text just in time.

She poked her head inside the door, Maddie lay on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Mads? You okay?"

She sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah… just wish you could choose who you all for, that's all…"

"Does that mean?"

"Yeah, I ended it…"

"Because?"

"Don't make me say it…"

"Oh, trust me, this isn't for my benefit, the last thing I want to think of is how attractive my cousin is but, it's more for you…"

"I think I have some type of feelings for Nate…"

"Okay, so that wasn't so hard… and umm, have you run into Mike yet?"

"Nah, managed to avoid him, I just, I don't know what to do. I mean, if he made mum happy…"

"Well, did she say she wanted to be with him, like that she loved him?"

"Not exactly, but, I guess I've never seen her actually go on a serious date before, I mean, if she's making an effort with him then she has to have some kind of feelings for him, plus their history."

"And you can be okay with them together?"

"If he makes her happy then, yes, she's devoted so much of her life to making me happy and giving me what I wanted, so I need to do the same."

Liv laughed at Maddie's sentiment.

"I hope I'm as wise as you when I grow up!"

"Ah, you're older than me… anyway, thanks for putting up with my craziness the past few weeks."

Liv saluted and giggled as she pulled her in for a hug.

"It has been my honour! Gotta have some dirt on the next Chief of Navy, hey?"

End Chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Live and Learn.

Chapter 19.

Maddie paced out the front of Mike's office, she knew she needed to try to fix things, but she also needed to be careful, the line between personal and professional was blurring and she knew Mike wouldn't like it. She tapped on the glass and waited for an invitation to enter, she hesitated, second guessing her meddling as he called out. He called out, louder, she thought about running but her hand had already turned the handle.

"Sir?"

Mike's body stiffened seeing Maddie come through the door, he focused back down at his paperwork, panicked about what she wanted to talk about.

"McGregor, what can I do for you?"

Maddie shuffled nervously into his office and stood in front of his desk.

"Ah, I wanted to apologise, and thank you for not reporting me the other day."

Mike placed his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair, trying to act professional.

"Okay."

Maddie managed to bring her eyes up to meet his, his stern face scared her, this could blow up in her face and he could change his mind.

"I know you wouldn't have been so forgiving if it wasn't for my mum…"

She winced as Mike's head tilted and his expression hardened, her choice of words were not ideal.

"I mean, you're being very generous, and I feel terrible that you broke the rules for me, but I'm here to assure you that I'm back on track. You won't have any more problems from me, I promise."

Mike leaned forward on his desk, clasping his hands together.

"Well, that's good to hear. And,for the record, I didn't do it for your mum, I did it for you. You have so much potential, and I would hate for something silly and out of character to derail you. You deserve a second chance, but I can assure you, you won't be getting a third."

She gave him a single nod, deciding not to try to explain any more, it was safer.

"Understood, Sir, and thank you, once again..."

She was about to make a quick exit when he continued.

"But I see that you were absent for some of your classes the other day, including mine, that doesn't sound like you're back on track."

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to think of a diplomatic way to explain.

"Ah, yes, I had a family emergency, Sir."

She glanced back to him, catching his eyes, she could tell from his expression she had worried him.

"Oh, umm, Mum's fine, just, we had some things to sort out, and it couldn't wait."

"Oh, well, are they sorted now?"

"Yes, fixing them as we speak, Sir."

She smiled seeing his face thaw and headed to the door, she paused, Mike obviously still cared for Kate, she needed to do more, she turned back, hoping not to push her luck.

"Ah, Sir..."

He removed his glasses and leaned over his desk.

"Yes, McGregor."

"Ah, so, if it's not too unprofessional of me, Liv, Tyler and Nate are invited to my eighteenth."

"Is there a question in there McGregor?"

"Ah, you can come too, if you want, mum will be there, and Dutchy so, ah, yeah."

"Oh, umm I thought she would have told you, we're not together anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but we've worked through some things, and it'd be okay if you were there, you know, to help her out…"

"Well, I'll think about it…"

"Cool, well it's this weekend…"

Mike nodded, continuing to mark the papers. Maddie took his lack of communication as a sign to leave, as the door closed a smiled crept across Mike's face, maybe it would work out after all.

A few days later Kate sat at her desk trying to concentrate on paperwork, Charlie had messaged her throughout the day but she hadn't responded, not because she hadn't had time, but because she didn't know what to say. He seemed to be acting like nothing had happened, so maybe she was just over thinking it. She glanced at her watch, it was 16:17, she was tempted to duck out early. She had so many things to get at the shops, she told herself she was going to be organised, but as usual work got in the way. She closed her laptop and locked it away in her desk, she was about to open the door when someone beat her to it. She was stunned to see Maxine White standing in her doorway.

"Oh, umm, Ma'am... hi, ah, come in, please."

Kate's heart raced, what was she doing here? Maxine stepped inside her office, looking around.

"Sorry, were you heading out?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, had some errands to do, but, come in, have a seat…"

Kate sat back at her desk, Maxine taking the seat opposite.

"It's been a long time, Kate, how have you been?"

"Yeah, good, you know how it is, work, family, never changes…"

"Yes, I hear that our kids are in the same intake at Creswell…"

"Yeah, funny isn't it, I've actually met Nate, we all took a tour of Brisbane together…"

Kate had no idea if Mike had told Maxine they were back together then broke up again, she wished, for once, she didn't have to be so professional. Maxine nodded, her face not giving anything away.

"Yes, small world..."

There was a silence, she could hear the seconds tick by on the clock, they taunted her. What did Maxine really want? Kate cleared her throat, preparing to bring up the unspeakable topic.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I assume you didn't come here in a social capacity?"

Maxine chuckled, she could always rely on Kate to get straight to the point.

"Well, a little birdy informed me that you may be interested in returning to sea?"

She cursed Charlie's name, he was the reason she had to go through this stroke enduring conversation.

"Oh, ah, well, I wasn't really serious, well, I mean, it was just a passing comment."

"Well, Lieutenant Butterworth seemed very keen to get you on board."

"Oh, yeah, look, I mean, I haven't been out there for nearly 2 decades, wait... why are you asking me this?"

Maxine rose from the desk and wandered around the office, picking up a photo of Kate and Maddie, she smiled t their likeness.

"Your daughter?"

Kate nodded, Maxine placed the frame back down and continued.

"Well, I work for Fleet Command now, and I know this wouldn't really be a promotion for you, but when we heard that you may be interested in coming back we had to see if it was serious…"

"Wait, you're offering me the job."

"Well, officially, I can't, but I can encourage you to apply."

"Oh, well, I'm flattered, and it doesn't matter, look, I'll have to think about it.."

"Good…"

"Ah, so how long have you been at Fleet Command?"

"Ah, about five years now..."

There was an awkward pause, Maxine rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"Okay, I feel like we need to talk about the elephant in the room, but I also feel like it requires a sav blanc while doing it. Got time for a drink?"

Kate was surprised by her invitation, but if all of this was to work out, she needed to be friendly with everyone.

"Sure, there's a cafe at the shopping centre."

Maxine plonked a large glass of white wine in front of Kate and sat opposite her smiling.

"So, what happened with you and Mike?"

Kate swallowed her mouthful, stunned Maxine was so straight to the point.

"Ah, well…"

Maxine chuckled at Kate's gob smacked expression.

"Sorry, bit much? I can go first if you like?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh, this was the last thing she pictured doing that afternoon, sitting with a member of Fleet Command, talking about their entangled love life.

"Yeah, umm, you guys were married for 10 years, yeah?"

Maxine nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, you know how it is…"

Kate broke eye contact, she didn't, Maxine stiffened, suddenly remembering her previous heartbreaking situation.

"Oh, Kate, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, not your fault he decided to disarm a bomb…"

Maxine felt terrible, she reached over and squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

"Kate, what he did..."

"I know, and I can't be mad at that. But I can be mad at the fact he has a daughter that doesn't know her father."

"So, this thing with Mike then, it's not serious?"

Kate frowned at her assumption, but then, if history counted for anything, she didn't blame her.

"Ah, no, it's still, well complicated."

Maxine laughed at her choice of words, Kate didn't understand her reaction. Maxine realised the misunderstanding and waved her hands in the air, dismissing the seriousness of her comment.

"Sorry, Kate, but when is it ever not complicated? Especially with Mike, sorry, I'm not on a Mike bashing mission but, c'mon, you know him, and I need to tell you he hasn't changed, well not enough to acknowledge, anyway."

"But you guys were married for 10 years, that a lot of time just be, well unhappy?"

"Yeah, look, we loved each other, at some point, but I think we were relying on the past to pull us through..."

Kate's heart sank, the same thought had crossed her mind about the relationship.

"And I mean, look, the messy divorce didn't help, I'm assuming you've heard all about that?"

"He didn't go into details, and really that's none of my business."

"Okay, let's change the subject, how's Nate going? Do you see him much? Are your daughter and him friends?"

Kate was sure that if Maxine had heard that she was dating Mike, she would have heard Maddie, Liv and Nate were friends.

"Ah, yeah, actually, your niece, Liv, and my daughter, Maddie, they're thick as thieves."

"Liv, that girl, I tell you, she's, well, she's one of my favourite people, she's a good egg. We were hoping that she'd have a bit of a good influence over Nate."

"Yeah, well, I think Maddie and Nate are maybe keen on each other."

"I bet Mike put a stop to that."

"Well, we both want them to concentrate on their studies."

"Look, if anyone can get him to concentrate on anything, I'll be forever in their debt. I just couldn't get through to him, I thought maybe his dad could, you know, guy to guy."

"Well, I haven't had that much to do with him but he seems like a good kid, just maybe like his dad and unsure how to express his feelings?"

"Yeah, sounds about right, look, as much as this whole situation has the ability to be a disaster, I hope you guys can work it out. There are no hard feelings, everyone deserves to be happy!"

Maxine finished her glass and gave her hand a squeeze.

"And, if it's not to weird, if our kids, well, start something, can you keep me updated? As you know, Mike and Nate's communication skills are basically non-existent."

"Sure…"

Maxine passed Kate her card and pat her on the hand as she rose from the table.

"It was good to see you, I'll let you get on with your day seeming I've probably ruined it with awkward small talk."

"Ah, no, actually the opposite."

"Good, and I hope that you'll consider applying, you've always made an outstanding addition to our crews."

Kate nodded, staring at Maxine's card.

"I'll have my application to you over the weekend..."

Maxine smiled and gave her a single nod.

"Very good."

Kate walked around the mall, her hands full of bags filled with supplies for Maddie's party. She juggled the bags trying to untangle her hands, a bag fell from the pile and its contents scattered over the floor.

"Damn it..."

She scrambled on her hands and knees collecting the decorations, she heard a laugh and whipped her head in up to see who was mocking her.

"Of course it's you laughing at me!"

Charlie scoffed and helped gather up her belongings.

"Do you want a hand?"

"Yeah, thanks..."

They rose to their feet, neither of them knowing what to say.

Charlie grabbed some bags from her hands as they walked towards her car.

"So, umm, haven't heard from you? Or am I just the one you come to when your life is a mess?"

Kate felt terrible, she hoped that's not what he really thought of her. Charlie laughed, seeing the distraught look on her face.

"Kate, I'm kidding!"

He peered into the bags.

"I think you have enough cups…"

"You're still coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it, mostly cos I wanna see who you picked!"

A cheeky smile came over Kate's face.

"Well, all I can say is that, it's within Maddie's TV show theme, and definitely the opposite of me …"

Charlie rummaged around the bags looking for any signs of a costume, she snatched the bags away.

"Hey! It's not in there…"

"So, umm, if we're okay, I've got the arvo free if you want a hand setting up?"

"Yeah, that would be great…"

She unlocked her car and placed the bags in the boot.

"So, who are you going as?"

"Well, if I have to wait, you have to wait. But, I've picked someone from Xena too, you never know, we could end up being a couple."

He gave her a wink and jumped into the passenger's seat, Kate exhaled sharply as she closed the boot, more stressed than before.

End Chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Live and Learn.

Chapter 20.

Kate emptied the shopping bags on to the kitchen bench, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed the contents and cringed.

"I may have gone a bit overboard."

Charlie chuckled as looked around her extravagantly decorated house and the copious amount of junk food that lay on the bench before him.

"Never, your baby only turns eighteen once, but also, you'll be glad she only turns eighteen once, trust me!"

Kate sat at the bench, feeling more anxious by the second.

"Am I gonna need security guards?"

"It's okay, you've got me and Dutchy! We'll protect you..."

Kate flashed him a halfhearted smile, barely looking up at him. Charlie was still concerned about their almost kiss influencing her mood.

"Are you sure we're okay?"

Kate knew exactly what he was talking about, but she needed not to add to her already complicated life.

"Yes, of course..."

He sighed as he opened a packet of chips and poured them into a bowl.

"Okay, I'll drop it, I just, I like and respect you Kate, and I feel like we can really talk, that's all."

She nodded, still unable to look him in the eye.

"The feeling is mutual... and really, if things weren't such a mess..."

She trailed off, what was she saying? Was she actually implying that she would date him in other circumstances? Charlie could see the panic in her eyes and tried to save her.

"But they are a mess, and that's okay… but I'll remember that when they're not."

The sound of the front door opening interrupted them, Kate called out assuming it was Dutchy, but Maddie skipped into the kitchen, throwing her bag on the floor.

"Where are the shots!"

She stopped and hesitated, seeing Charlie sitting at the bench.

"Oh, umm, Lieutenant Butterworth, hey..."

He rose from his chair, giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

Maddie glanced over to Kate who was looking embarrassed and gave her a "What's he doing here?" look.

Kate smiled as she pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart! And welcome home! I ran into Charlie at the mall and her offered to help set up. Umm, come with me for a sec…"

She ushered Maddie in to her bedroom and wrapped her arms around her again.

"I've missed you so much!"

Kate released her grip and rummaged around in her tall boy, she retrieved a small box and sat beside Maddie.

"So, I'm going to give you your present... and..."

Kate stopped and took a deep breath in as tears dropped from her eyes, Maddie shook her head and grasped her hand.

"Mum, is this wise? Maybe we should do it later."

She shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"No, I haven't done my make up yet and I won't be able to do it later else I'll cry in front of everyone…"

She grasped Maddie's hands and led her to the bed, they sat as Kate tried to compose herself.

"Okay, so, just let me get this out... I never thought I'd have children after your father died, and when I found out I was pregnant, I was overjoyed. I worried that the loss of your father would disadvantage you, that I wouldn't be enough, but I must have done something right because you have grown into the best daughter, and an amazing human being. I am so proud of the woman you have become, and Jim would have been too. I know he would have spoiled you rotten, and you would have been such a daddy's girl. I know we've had or challenges this year, but I want to to know I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I love you so much and happy birthday..."

Kate handed her the box, Maddie carefully opened it and pulled out a embroidered handkerchief. She unfolded it to reveal Kate's engagement ring, she looked up at her dumbfounded.

"Mum, this is your engagement ring."

She nodded and placed it on Maddie's finger.

"Yeah, and now it's yours... a piece of your dad you can always keep with you."

Maddie slid it off her finger, shaking her head.

"But mum, he gave this to you."

Kate smiled as she pushed it back towards her.

"And now I'm giving it to you."

She flung her arms around her neck as tears escaped from both their eyes, Maddie held out her hand admiring it for a moment.

"Mum, are you sure?"

"So sure, it was his grandmothers. She told him one day he would meet someone that would change his life, and that would have been you!"

Kate tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You remind me of him so much, and…"

Kate couldn't hold it together, she had to stop, Maddie squeezed her again.

"Thank you! And I'm so sorry for..."

Kate interrupted her apology, pulling her close.

"Maddie, it's okay, we just need to promise to talk to each other, okay?"

"Promise…"

Kate grabbed her hands, nervous about her next confession.

"So, in saying that I need to run something by you…"

Maddie smirked and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Uh oh…"

"How would you feel if I applied for a CO posting…"

"Mum! That's great!"

Kate brought her eyes up to meet Maddie's, surprised at her excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes! You said you missed it! Go for it I say…"

The doorbell rang, they rose from the bed and tidied themselves, Maddie hesitated before she exited Kate's room.

"Oh, umm, I guess while we're sharing news, I broke up with Tyler."

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised by the news.

"Oh, sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, umm, I'm following your lead and just concentrating on study."

"You know I didn't mean that you had to break up with him."

"Yeah, that was my decision, but you were right in the fact it's not fair on him while I wasn't sure about, well everything. And, of course, he was so good about it, he's still coming tonight, with Liv and Nate."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, well, he's part of the group too."

"So, you guys have sorted things out?"

"Umm, not really, but… It doesn't matter right now. I'd better go get the door"

She opened the door and ran to the front door, she screamed seeing Liv in her Gabrielle costume.

"Yes! I love it! Ride or die!"

Liv stepped aside to reveal Nate in his Hercules costume and Tyler in his Iolas costume, Maddie couldn't help but giggle at their sight of their bare muscular chests. Kate was about to shut the door when she heard someone clear their throat, she peered out the door and hesitated seeing Mike. Maddie turned back and noticed the uneasy look on her face and peered out the door.

"Oh, I, umm invited him… I want you to be happy, Mum, no matter who it is, plus he had to bring Nate and Tyler..."

She gave Kate a hug and opened the door. Wider, Maddie sensed they needed a minute, she called out to Charlie.

"Hey, Butterworth, we're going to Dutchy's, you coming?"

Charlie walked out of the kitchen confused about the change in venue.

"Why?"

He stopped seeing Mike, realising why Maddie was being so insistent.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

He gave Mike a friendly nod as he headed for the door.

"Captain..."

They left, leaving Kate and Mike in an awkward stand off, Kate hovered awkwardly near the door.

"Hi..."

"How are you?.."

"She invited you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her way of saying she's okay with us..."

He went to lean in to kiss her, but she stopped him, knowing he may have a different reaction after she told him her news.

"Mike, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious…"

She walked over to the couch and sat, he followed confused about her tone.

"Well, yeah, I've decided I'm going to apply for the CO posting on Brisbane."

Mike's face dropped, it' wasn't the news he was expecting.

"Oh, I didn't think you would apply after the last conversation we had."

Kate wasn't sure if she should reveal the source of her newfound confidence, but she couldn't keep it from him, they couldn't build their relationship on half truths.

"Well, umm, I ran into Maxine..."

"What?"

"Yeah, she actually suggested that I apply."

Mike wasn't comfortable with them interacting, he knew they were both sensible women, but he couldn't help but feel ganged up on.

"Can't you see that she's jealous and wants to break us up?"

Kate was stunned by his accusation, if she was being honest, the thought had crossed her mind, but only for a split second. Maxine was a professional like her, she was more afraid that Mike would want to use it as an opportunity to cause doubt so she wouldn't apply.

"You really think she'd do that? She's at Fleet Command, Mike, I mean, you guys broke up a while ago and…"

"Well, what happened to giving us a real go?"

She was thrown by his change of reasoning, what was the real problem? Maxine or her wanting to go back out to sea?

"Mike, it doesn't mean we can't."

"No, but it makes it a lot harder."

Kate's defenses went up hearing the frustration in his voice.

"Okay, so you don't want me to apply?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling cornered.

"Well, it sounds like you've already made up your mind!"

"Mike, c'mon, I thought you'd be happy for me. You of all people should understand, we did this on and off for years because you couldn't give up being at sea.

He stood above her, arms folded across his chest, his rage increasing.

"Oh, so this is payback?"

Kate couldn't believe what he was saying, she stood not wanting to feel like a child being lectured.

"What are you talking about? Mike, seriously, you can't..."

Mike shook his head, walking away from her, towards the door.

"Maybe, like always, it's the timing."

He walked out not letting her have the last word, Kate collapsed back onto the couch and hit one of the cushions out of frustration.

She spotted the bottle of vodka on the table and grabbed it, taking a swing. She knew she needed to focus on Maddie tonight, she couldn't let more Mike drama ruin the night, she took another swig and headed to her bedroom to get changed.

Charlie peered out of Dutchy's window hearing a car door slam, he spotted Mike sitting in the car shaking his head, his winced as Mike punched the steering wheel and started the ignition.

Charlie he knew something had happened, he needed to check on Kate. He snuck out the front door and headed back to her house. Poking his head in the front door, he called out.

"Kate?"

There was no response, he wandered around the house looking for her, he saw her bedroom light on and knocked on the door.

"Kate, are you decent?"

Again, there was no response, he knocked harder and peered in. His jaw almost hit the floor seeing in her costume. She stood there wearing a black leather outfit, a tight corseted top which pushed up her assets, making them look double the size. It was fitted down to her hips and had a diamond shaped cut out exposing her belly button. The skirt was short, shorter than he'd imagine she'd ever wear and the whole outfit was covered in silver studs. It was completed with knee high lace up leather boots and her hair was teased and wavy, she wore dark eyeliner and false eyelashes.

"Holy shit!"

Kate jumped and turned, hearing his voice.

"Charlie?"

He stepped inside the room, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Umm, you look, ah, you're Callisto, right?"

Kate nodded as she fiddled with the leather skirt that barley covered her behind, feeling embarrassed by his starstruck look.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?"

She folded her arms over her exposed mid drift, feeling out of her comfort zone. Charlie shook his head and pulled her arms away from herself.

"No, you, you look amazing, like… I'm actually speechless…"

Kate immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks and turned back to the mirror.

"You're sweet… but, maybe I should pick something else."

"No, don't you dare! I forbid it."

He stepped closer wondering if he should just forget what he saw, but the sad expression on her face upset him, she needed to talk about her feelings, it wasn't fair.

"So, are you okay?"

She was sure that he didn't see anything but his tone made her think otherwise.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Kate, I saw Mike storm out of the house, what happened?"

Kate sat on the edge of her bed, she felt bad always unloading on Charlie, but he had asked.

"Well, Captain White, his ex, I saw her yesterday…"

Charlie held his hands up, stopping the conversation.

"Wait, Knocker is Flynn's ex?"

Kate nodded but then realised he was the one who had spoken to her.

"Yeah, and don't play dumb, I know you spoke to her…"

"Okay, yeah, you got me, but I didn't know she was a part of all of this..."

"Well, she's not really, but it makes it even more complicated."

"Dare I ask what she said?"

"She wanted to encourage me to apply…"

He sat next to her, giving her a friendly nudge of encouragement.

"See, I told you, you're a shoe in!"

"Yeah, but it may have wrecked my relationship in the process."

"So, what? Mike doesn't want you to be happy?"

"Charlie, it's not like that, you know that, I think he's just scared it will be like last time."

"Yeah, okay, but he's obviously not happy the roles are reversed?"

She shot him an unimpressed look.

"It feels like you've been talking to Dutchy."

"Oh, c'mon, Kate, I'm not playing devil's advocate, it just sounds like he only wants you to be happy if it's convenient for him…"

Kate rose from the bed, unable to stand his judgemental glare.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, what happened to not having an opinion?"

He got up following her, sick of sugar coating it.

"Well, you're the one telling the story, I'm not convinced he's a good bet, and I think, deep down, you know that too…"

She hated everyone had doubts, including her. If someone sensible like Charlie could see it, why wasn't she convinced?

"Kate, I don't want to cause trouble, and trust me, this is hard…"

She stepped closer, challenging him, she was sick of people having opinions and not backing them up.

"Really? Tell me, what is hard about this, for you?"

He eyeballed her for a moment and dropped his gaze, exhaled sharply.

"Because…"

He couldn't help himself, his body took over. The next thing Kate felt was his hands on her cheeks and his lips against hers. She desperately wanted to pull away, but she couldn't, her arms wrapped around his neck and her body sank into his.

She wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for the sound of the front door slamming, she froze hoping they hadn't been caught. They separated and Charlie poked his head out the door and ran to the front of the house, Kate stay put, too scared to check. Charlie peered out the front window and saw Mike getting into his car, he cursed under his breath and headed back to Kate's room. He was about the tell her who he saw, but the stressed look on her face made him change his mind. She winced as he re-entered the room.

"Do someone see us?"

"I don't think so…"

"Charlie, I umm…"

She immediately felt guilty, he had kissed her, and she had enjoyed it. But she wasn't sure if she enjoyed it because she was mad at Mike, or because she actually had feelings for him.

"Kate, I'm sorry I've just made things a hundred percent more complicated, but maybe that's what you need, a comparison. Look, if you think Mike can give you everything in the world you deserve, well, then tell me to shut up and go, but I don't think you will."

She couldn't help herself, she went back to being defensive.

"Oh, and you think you can make me happy?"

Charlie knew he could, but he knew it wasn't his job to convince her, she needed to believe it for herself.

Mike pulled over, he was livid, he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Kate told him he didn't need to be jealous, he had told her he loved her and apparently it wasn't enough, she still wanted to go out to sea. A dark thought entered his mind, he couldn't stop himself, he pulled on his phone and dallied a number.

"Hi, yeah, long time, mate. I, umm, I need to call in that favour, yeah, thanks, I'll see you in 20."

Charlie and Kate stood in her room at a standstill, neither of them knowing what the other was thinking. Kate cleared her throat breaking the silence, she couldn't deal with this now, not today.

"Can we just get tonight over and done with and we'll discuss this tomorrow?"

He laughed halfheartedly.

"Yeah, you don't need any more stress tonight, right? I'll just go get changed, my stuff's at Dutchy's."

He went to leave but turned at the door.

"Oh, and Kate, about your costume not being _you_, I beg to differ. Callisto was fearless, she didn't take any crap from anyone, I just wish you could channel her when is comes your love life."

End Chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Live and Learn.

Chapter 21.

Half an hour later Kate managed to compose herself enough to face the crowd. She headed over to Dutchy's and placed a smile on her face as she entered the kitchen, everyone stopped and stared seeing her choice of costume. Maddie gasped and squealed as she ran up to her, grabbing Kate's hand she twirled her around admiring her look.

"Watch out crew of Brisbane, you're new CO is smoking hot!"

Kate scoffed as her eyes scanned the room.

"Okay, let me try to put this together… Maddie, you are, of course, Xena, Liv is her trusty side-kick, Gabrielle, Nate you're the very handsome Hercules and Tyler, you're his faithful friend Iolas."

She chuckled as she turned her focus to Dutchy who was dressed in some questionable armour. He saluted with a goofy look on his face, trying to prompt her. Kate wrinkled her face, her mind drawing a blank, she clicked her fingers impatiently trying to summon the characters name.

"Ahhh, umm…"

Dutchy placed his hand on his hips, standing tall and proud as he assumed the superhero pose, and cleared his throat and began to sing.

_"I'm Joxer the mighty, he's very tidy._

_Everyone admires him, he's so handsome, it's a sin._

_If you're in jeopardy, don't call the cavalry._

_There's a better remedy, although he doesn't work for free._

_He's every man's trustee, he's every woman's fantasy._

_Plus, he's good with company, I'm Joxer, I'm Joxer the Mighty!"_

Everyone erupted in fits of laughter, Kate doubled over slapping her thigh.

"Oh, my, god, that was…"

She gasped for air in between her snorts.

"You should just stay in character, always!"

Charlie cleared his throat, Kate stopped and turned her attention to him, her eyes narrowed seeing his costume was similar to hers, black leather and studs.

Dutchy could see her confusion and wrapped his arm around him.

"He's Hades, God of War, and Callisto's true match."

Kate let out a hiss, giving him a shove.

"Did you set this up?"

Dutchy shook his head insistently.

"How could I? I had no idea who you were gonna be!"

Maddie laughed and wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Anyway! Who are the teenagers here? Can we get this party started?"

The party was in full swing and going smoothly, Maddie was off with her friends and Kate was able to have a minute to herself. She swiped a bottle of vodka from the booze table and headed out the back, Dutchy spotted her and followed. He found her sitting on a lounger, staring out to the sky, he plonked himself beside her and stargazed with her.

"So, you're asking the gods to send you back out to sea?"

She sighed and leaned further back into the lounger.

"Ah, I maybe…"

"And everyone's okay with that?"

She groaned internally and sat up, turning her attention to him.

"By, _everyone_, I'm assume you mean Mike? Charlie told you, didn't he? God, you two are worse than teenage girls when it comes to gossip."

Dutchy's brow wrinkled at her accusation.

"Told me what?"

She glared are him, raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to confess, but his expression didn't change, he honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Kate, I have no idea what you're on about."

She let out a huff and swung her legs around, placing them on the ground.

"I told him I applied and, well, he, he was upset. I think, well, we both thought it would be different this time, and I guess I didn't really think how he was feeling."

Dutchy scrunched his face, like he was a child being told to eat their broccoli.

"Really, Kate? This your opportunity to go back out there, kinda like unfinished business, and he's the one who's mad? Seriously?"

"Dutchy, I know you won't understand where he's coming from but…"

"Kate, you're basically saying it doesn't matter how you feel, and it only matters how he feels..."

He stopped seeing the tears form in her eyes, he exhaled sharply not wanting to upset her at her daughter's birthday.

"Okay, I'll drop it, but he chose the sea over you how many times? I don't see how he doesn't get it."

Dutchy folded his arms over his chest as Maddie ran outside, interrupting them.

"Mum, can we do the cake? We've decided we're gonna go to town…"

Dutchy watched as the colour drained from Kate's face and laughed, he squeezed her arm, trying to lighten the mood.

"Get used to that feeling, she's out at sea in a week…"

Kate scoffed as they headed inside.

"I'd feel better if she was out at sea and not in town."

Kate stood beside Maddie lighting the candles on her Chakram shaped cake.

"Okay, I promised Maddie that I wouldn't make this too long, and I'm gonna try my best. I'm sure everyone knows just how proud I am of her, but I'm going to remind you all! I could not have asked for a better daughter! Maddie, you have grown up to be a wonderful human being, a perfect combination of me and your father, probably more your father, and I don't know how you managed that with him not being around. He was my rock, and that's what you have turned into. I love you so much sweetheart and hope all your dreams come true!"

She gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her the knife. Kate looked over to Charlie, he had tears in his eyes, he avoided her gaze and snuck out to the backyard.

They all cheered as Maddie blew out the candles and cut into the cake. Dutchy passed out the plates, as Kate followed Charlie outside, she cleared her throat hoping not to startle him.

"Hey…"

He placed a smile on his face before turning around.

"Hey..."

Kate could see he was upset, she took a step closer hoping she wasn't opening a can of worms.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes before she saw them.

"Yeah, just brings back memories. I had to do both of my girls eighteenths alone and, I didn't handle it well. I actually volunteered to work on the day of their birthdays cos I didn't think I could do it without April. Dutchy called me out on it and I was so thankful, well, at first I was annoyed, but I've used work as a distraction and an excuse, and I feel so guilty watching how good of a parent you are."

He stopped, suddenly feeling stupid sharing his feelings with her, this was something you shared with a girlfriend, and she didn't want that. He tried to backtrack, feeling cornered.

"And, it also made me mad that Mike isn't here, if he's trying to be part of your family then, and, I know you're going to tell me it's not my business. Look, I'm not trying to make it about me but…"

Kate felt for him, she knew what he was doing, she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Well, we're even, I cried at April's grave, basically making it about me…"

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping the contact might make her more honest about her feelings.

"You know, all my jokes aside, I care about you right? I just can't help but think we, well, we have a connection…"

She couldn't help but step back, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"I know…"

His head titled, her body said no, but her words weren't as clear.

"Then why not?"

She wrapped her arms around herself while avoiding his begging eyes.

"Well, I feel like I owe it to Mike…"

His sad expression turned hard, he folded his arms over his chest becoming annoyed again.

"What do you owe him?"

She hesitated trying to think of an excuse, she knew she owed him nothing but couldn't find the right words to explain.

"Well, and to myself."

Charlie threw his arms in the air, frustrated by her robotic answers.

"That's exactly the problem, it shouldn't be owed, Kate. If you two were meant to be together, then it would just be, well, easy, like us..."

A part of Kate knew he was right, they had a great connection, but Mike and her had a connection too, they had a history. He couldn't admit it, her pride got in the way, she couldn't have made this mistake again.

"I'm sorry, Charlie..."

He nodded, expecting that to be her answer.

"Okay, I guess I have to respect your decision."

"Yeah, you do..."

He sighed and walked back into the house, she rolled her head back looking up into the stars.

"Did Callisto have this much drama in her life?"

Nate hovered around the food table, trying to work up the courage to talk to Dutchy. They caught each other's eyes, Dutchy smiled awkwardly, unsure why he was acting so strangely.

"Hey, Nate, how are you, mate?"

Nate stepped closer, grabbing a plate, pilling it with food.

"Oh, hey, you remember me?"

Dutchy nodded, squirting an unappealing amount of tomato sauce onto his plate.

"Of course, so, why are you hanging over here, and not with everyone else?"

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you, actually."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow as he picked up a party pie, slathering it in sauce and shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Nate checked his surrounding, making sure no one was in earshot.

"Ah, wanted to talk to you about, like, your work."

Dutchy swallowed his mouthful and wiped the sauce moustache he had gained off his face with a napkin.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Umm, like, how did you get into doing PT and stuff."

Dutchy hesitated, realising why he was asking.

"Oh, the navy life not for you?"

Nate shook his head, checking again no one would hear their conversation.

"Nah, I don't think so…"

"What does your dad say about all of this?"

"Well, I was hoping to get all the info first and then kinda tell him…"

Dutchy looked him up and down, he knew it would have taken a lot of courage for him to ask for advice, and how much pressure he would be under being from a navy family. Nate's head dropped, he thought he knew what Dutchy was going to say next.

"Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you come over tomorrow, and I can take you on a tour and we can go from there?"

A giant grin appeared on Nate's face.

"Really? That would be awesome! Thanks!"

Dutchy pulled him close, wrapping his arm around him as he gripped his shoulder tight.

"But on one condition…"

"What's that?"

He tightened his grip, Nate flinched a little from the pain.

"You better look after her…"

"Ah, what do you mean?"

Dutchy angled them towards Maddie.

"I see the way you look at her, don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you, got it?"

Nate nodded frantically.

"I promise…"

Dutchy released his grip, laughing, and shoved him away.

"Now, go have some fun!"

Maddie flopped onto the couch next to Nate, he shifted uncomfortably away from her, she noticed and frowned, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey, it's my birthday you should want to get close…"

He gave her a halfhearted smile and glanced up to her for a split second.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not that much fun, hey?"

He got up and retrieved a small wrapped box from the table of presents and handed it to her.

"Here, happy birthday…"

She placed her drink on the table and eagerly unwrapped the box, she opened it to reveal a necklace with an eighteenth and M charm. She gasped as she pulled it from the box.

"It's beautiful… would you?"

She handed it to him, pulling her hair back, his hands shook ever so slightly as he placed it around her neck.

"Thank you!"

She pulled him in for a hug, they parted but their faces remained close, she smiled looking into his kind eyes. They both jumped as her phone beeped, Nate moved away as she read the message.

"Oh, our Uber is here…"

Liv and Maddie squealed as they ran into the club, Nate and Tyler followed, rolling their eyes.

The girls headed to the dance floor as Nate and Tyler stood off to the side, Tyler noticed Nate's eyes fixed on Maddie.

"So, when are you gonna ask her out?"

Nate immediately removed his focus from her, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Tyler laughed and nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh, c'mon, look, we're mates and, I know how you feel about her, I can't be mad that she likes you back."

Nate's head snapped towards him.

"What?"

"We broke up the other day, look, she's a great person, don't let your stubbornness stop you, it's fine, really."

Nate smiled looking back over to her, he pat Tyler on the back, moving towards the bar.

"Okay, my shout, anything you want!"

The next morning Kate lay awake in her bed, she looked at her phone hoping for a missed call from Mike, but it was blank. She sighed and dialled his number, it went straight to voice mail. Her door swung open and Maddie launched herself on to the bed.

"Thanks so much for last night, mum..."

Kate tucked her phone under her pillow, not wanting Maddie to see her desperation.

"You deserve it sweetheart, and I'm just glad you didn't drink too much."

"Well, I've only got today to recover, then back too it. So, umm, did you and Mike make up? I didn't see him at all, except for when he dropped everyone off."

"Ah, we're getting there, things are hard, and well I don't think he's too keen on me going back out to sea. But that's not anything you need to worry about. All you need to worry about is what you want for breakfast?"

"Ah, Dutchy's pancakes..."

Kate rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed.

"You go ahead, I'll be over in a minute."

She pulled her phone back out from under the pillow and sent a message to Mike.

"Dinner tonight? We need to talk."

Mike exhaled sharply as he knocked on Kate's door, she called out and he sheepishly made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey…"

She turned from the stove, handing him the bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hey…"

He hoped he could tell her mood from her expression, but she had her bet poker face on. He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, she sat down beside him at the bench, still giving nothing away. Mike immediately took a large mouthful of wine, preparing himself for what was to come. She reached over and sighed, placing a hand on his.

"Thanks for coming, so, I was thinking… can we just start over?"

He lowered his glass surprised by her request, he thought it was over, he was so relieved he forgot all about her indiscretion.

"Oh… ah…"

She snatched her hand back feeling stupid, she thought he would have agreed with her.

"What? You don't want to?"

He desperately grabbed her hands, shaking his head.

"No, definitely, I mean, I thought you, never mind, I thought I had stuffed it up, that's all…"

She smiled with relief and returned to the stove.

"Lets just start again, we're both stubborn as hell…"

As she stirred the pasta sauce, he frantically pulled his phone out sending a message.

Maddie came out of her room hearing voices, she smiled as she saw Mike sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh, Captain Flynn…"

"Maddie, hi, and I think Mike is fine while we're at home."

She smiled sitting next to him, taking a sip out of Kate's glass, Kate turned around, ready to scold her but remembered she was now legal.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to get used to you drinking."

Maddie chuckled as got up and grabbed another glass and poured herself one.

"Well, get used to it…"

She sat back down and turned her attention to Mike.

"So, where's Nate?"

"Oh, he's with his mum."

"Right, ah, did you have anything to do with his gift?'

"Nope, I'm terrible with gifts, just ask your mother, what did he get you?"

Maddie pulled the necklace out from under her top.

"This…"

Kate raced over and stood close, inspecting the necklace.

"It's beautiful, well, he certainly has better taste than his father."

They laughed as Kate served them dinner, Maddie sat there observing Kate and Mike, happy to see they seemed to be patching things up.

Mike's phone rang, he glanced down and the caller ID and rose from his seat.

"Ugh, it's work, sorry…"

He walked into the next room, Maddie checked he was out of earshot and got up and nudged Kate.

"So, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"So, was he only mad cos of the sea posting or was there more?"

"Maddie, I told you, you don't need to worry about it!"

Maddie whacked Kate on the arm.

"Mum!"

Mike's raised voice interrupted them, they tried to peer into the next room without being too obvious. A few minutes later he made his way back into the room looking frustrated, Kate placed a plate in front of him.

"Everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah, just work stuff…"

Maddie shot a concerned look at Kate, she shook her head, indicating for her to not to ask anymore. They both knew something was up as Mike picked up his glass and put on a smile.

"It's tomorrow's problem."

End of Chapter 21.

_A/N - The Joxer the Mighty song was not written by me, if you google it there's a clip, it's quite catchy lol._


	22. Chapter 22

Live and Learn.

Chapter 22.

Nate and Dutchy walked around his local gym, Dutchy introduced him to some of the staff and took him back to the office. They sat at his desk, and he handed Nate some brochures.

"Okay, so if you're serious about this I'm happy to support a PT traineeship."

Nate's eyes lit up, surprised by his offer.

"Really? But you don't even know me."

"I know, but, I know your dad, and as much as we have our differences about some things, he's a good guy. He was a great leader and I'm sure you'll take after him. Plus, you know that I'm doing you a favour so you're going to try your hardest to impress me, right?"

Nate nodded eagerly as Dutchy placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"And, Maddie and Kate seem to like you, and I trust them."

Nate sighed as he flicked through the papers.

"Do you think dad's gonna be mad?"

Dutchy loosened his grip and sat next to him, sensing he could use a bit of a pep talk.

"Well, he won't be mad, even though it may come out like that. Look, at the end of the day, parents want their children to be happy, and you spend most of our life at work so, you need to love what you do, just talk to him. I mean, he made some pretty, umm, lets say, silly choices, because he didn't want to leave Hammersley."

Nate raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What is it with drama and Hammersley?"

Dutchy remembered he was talking to a teenager, and he didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Nothing, it's just, look, we all care about each other, and I guess sometimes it doesn't come out that way."

Nate frowned at his politically correct response, there had been enough drama so he decided to let it go.

"Fine, but I just don't get why there has to be these secrets and sideways glances."

Dutchy let out a scoff and gave Nate a friendly shove.

"Hey! You can talk, Mister, I'm totally smitten for Maddie and I don't have the guts to tell her! But anyway, I'm just happy to help..."

"Thanks, and I really appreciate this, I mean, I don't know how to thank you."

Dutchy laughed at pat him on the shoulder.

"Thank me by being a great employee… now lets get you a uniform…"

Nate rose from his chair and hesitated, Dutchy stood at the door, brow wrinkled.

"Something the matter?"

Nate scuffed his foot along the ground, unsure whether his next question may undo his dream.

"Umm, so while you're being so generous, I may need another favour.."

Early the next morning Mike and Nate drove into Creswell, Nate's foot twitched incessantly, he had to find a way to bring up leaving the Navy.

"So, umm, where d'you go the other night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you and Maddie's mum were dating?"

"Oh, ah, thought you kids needed a night off, you know, bit weird for Maddie having her teacher there. And, umm things are kinda, well, you know, I just didn't want to complicate things. So, anyway, did you have a nice time with your mum?"

This was his chance, the only chance, taking a deep breath in, he recoiled a little, afraid of Mike's reaction.

"I was actually with Dutchy…"

Mike took a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"Dutchy? What for?"

Nate's eyes were fixed out the widow, he couldn't stand to see the potential aggravated expression on his dad's face.

"Umm, we were talking about a traineeship."

"For what?"

"Well, for me…"

Mike snapped his head in Nate's direction and pulled the car over to the curb.

"Nate, you're at the end of your training."

Nate's eyes foucsed on the floor, he knew it would be like this, he was going to be lectured, he couldn't just be happy for him. He exhaled sharply, fiddling with the strap of his seat belt.

"Dad, I'm trying to be honest with you, this isn't just a thing to get out of the Navy, I promise. I've enjoyed all the physical stuff, I just don't want to be out at sea, it's not for me. Look, Dutchy's willing to add in a PT traineeship position for me and…"

Mike was blindsided by his request, even a little jealous that he went to Dutchy first.

"Where is this coming from? Why didn't you talk to me?"

Nate still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Well, you've been a little distracted and…"

Mike rubbed his hands over his face, he knew he hadn't been the best parent, but he wasn't in a position to deal with this at the moment.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Nate assumed this was his way of shutting it down, he folded his arms over his chest looking back out the window.

"It's always later…"

A few hours later Dutchy stood outside Mike's office, wondering if he should stick his neck out for Nate, after-all, he was right, he barely knew him. Taking a deep breath in, he knocked on the door and waited for a response, he poked his head in hearing Mike call out.

"Mike?"

Dutchy's voice startled him, he was the last person Mike was expecting, he dropped his pen immediately.

"Dutchy, what are you doing here?"

Dutchy closed the door behind him and slid in to the chair opposite him.

"I've come to talk to you about Nate."

"Oh..."

Dutchy could tell Mike was keeping his true feelings to himself, he worked with him for 3 years, he knew the signs.

"Look, I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, and your relationship with him is none of my business. But, he seems to be really interested in PT, and, you more than anyone, knows that you need to love what you do, and when you do, it's amazing. I just want to make sure that your hesitation hasn't got anything to do with, umm, personal opinions about things."

Mike's brow creased at his choice of words, the first part made sense hut he wasn't sure about the latter part of his speech.

"Ah, personal opinions about things?"

Dutchy knew he wasn't clear, but he hoped Mike would read between the lines and agree, but when were things ever that easy? He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Well, I don't want you to punish him because we may have different opinions about certain relationships."

Mike's body stiffened realising he was talking about his relationship with Kate, he instantly became defensive.

"Right, and even if I did approve, how do you expect him to commute to your gym from my house that's over 2 hours away?"

Dutchy grit his teeth, he knew this was the part that may sting.

"Well, I've offered him a room at my house."

Mike's frustration overcame him, he rose from his desk and stood above Dutchy, asserting his authority.

"Oh, have you just? So you think you can come in here and parent now?"

Dutchy couldn't help but groan, he knew Mike would react this way, he stood meeting Mike's annoyed glare.

"No! See, this is exactly what I mean. Mike, I'm trying to help, he's not happy here, and I'm giving him an opportunity..."

"Yeah, and you drove two hours to tell me that?"

"Well, yes."

Mike's nostrils flared, and they held each other's glare for a moment, Mike was the first to look away and he returned to his side of the desk.

"Okay, well, I'll think about it."

Dutchy gave a single nod, hoping he hadn't blown it for Nate.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you round."

Dutchy exited the office and took a few steps away, he shook his head as he sent Nate a message.

"I tried mate."

Mike collapsed back into his chair and picked up the photo that sat on the corner of his desk, it was a photo of him and Nate when Nate was 5. They were both smiling, not a care in the world, oblivious to the life chaotic life they may lead in the future. He sighed and made his way to Nate's room, knocking on the door he entered without an invitation.

"Nate…"

Nate lay on his bed, his headphones in. Mike sat beside him looking defeated, Nate removed his head phones concerned.

"Dad?"

"Are you really that unhappy here?"

Nate sat up, hoping he was willing to discuss the idea of him leaving.

"Dad, I'm not miserable or anything, but this opportunity Dutchy is giving me, I want to give it a good shot, I think I could be really good. It's not about being your son, like the pressure or anything, it's just not for me, and I'm sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Well, I'm proud of you for sticking to your guns and going after what you want, so, you can go and stay with Dutchy."

A giant grin grew on Nate's face.

"Really?"

Mike nodded, Nate threw his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you, Dad!"

"I just want you to be happy…"

"I know, what about you? Are you happy?"

Mike laughed as he rose from the bed.

"You don't need to worry about your old man…"

"Well, I do… So, is it gonna be weird if I ask Maddie out and you're dating her mum?"

"Ah, well, we've still got some stuff to sort out…"

"Like what? I thought Maddie said you were okay…"

Mike's phone rang, interrupting them.

"Sorry, mate, I gotta take this…"

He gave his shoulder squeeze and left the room.

"Baz, hi, yeah, I know… I just, I changed my mind, I know how many favours you had to, yeah, okay, I get it, you can't undo it, thanks, chat soon."

Mike walked back into his office and kicked the desk out of frustration.

"Shit…"

He grabbed an archive box from the cupboard and began to shove his belongings into it.

The later that afternoon Maddie knocked on Mike's office door and poked her head in, she frowned seeing the multiple boxes piled on his desk.

"Ah, Commander Flynn?"

Mike barely looked in her direction while he continued to pack the boxes.

"McGregor, make it quick..."

She stepped inside, closing the door, but stayed close, sensing he wasn't in a good mood.

"I, umm, I guess I just wanted to say I'm glad you and mum worked it out..."

"Good..."

She waited for him to continue, but there was silence. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what was going on, she wasn't sure why he was being so short with her. Maybe things weren't as fine as her mum said they were, she knew she shouldn't ask but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Ah, so what's with all the boxes."

His head whipped around to face her, seeing his irritated expression, she instantly regretted her question.

"McGregor, I'm quite busy, is that all you needed?"

"Yes, Sir..."

She nodded as she backed out of his office, closing the door, she leaned on the other side, taking a moment.

"What was that?"

The next morning Charlie barged through Dutchy's front door, he peered into all the rooms looking for him, Dutchy called out from the kitchen.

"In here..."

Charlie found him leaning against the kitchen bench, waiting for his coffee to brew.

"Ah, morning, what are you doing here so early?"

Charlie sat at the kitchen bench, his leg bounced up and down persistently on the railing. Dutchy gave him the once over, unsure why he was so on edge. He walked over and kicked his foot, making him hit his shin on the railing.

"Hey!"

"Mate, what's going on?"

"I, umm, I know something."

Dutchy turned back to the bench stirring his mug, assuming Charlie was being dramatic.

"Okay..."

"And I don't want to be the messenger."

"Oh, so it's a bad something?"

Dutchy handed him a mug and sat beside him, Charlie nodded placing the mug down.

"Yeah..."

"So, do you have to be the messenger?"

Charlie thought about it as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, no..."

Dutchy didn't understand why he was being so sensitive and cryptic.

"We don't be then."

"Yeah, but it might be better coming from me?"

Dutchy whacked him on the arm, sick of playing the guessing game.

"Okay, well why don't you tell me what it is and I might be able to help?"

Charlie took a deep breath in, glancing at him over his mug.

"Ah, I know who got the CO position..."

Dutchy hesitated, he knew by the tone that it wasn't Kate.

"Oh shit, she didn't get it?"

He shook his head, they both froze hearing a floorboard creak. Turning their heads slowly they hoped it wasn't Kate, but of course it was, their hearts sank seeing her shocked face. She tried to hold in her emotions but she couldn't, she ran back outside and got into her car.

Kate sat in the foyer of Fleet Command ignoring the constant phone calls from

Dutchy and Charlie. Her heat pounded as she replayed the scene in her head, she was pissed off. Maxine had basically told her the job was hers, maybe she was being naïve, maybe Mike was right, it was a plan to get them to break up. She scolded herself, how could she have been too stupid? She jumped up as the office door opened.

"Kate, come in..."

She stormed into the office, barely making eye contact.

"Ma'am."

Kate sat on the other side of the desk, trying to keep herself from blowing up. Maxine took a deep breath in and closed her laptop.

"I'm not surprised you're here."

Kate's fury rose, Maxine had expected her, she couldn't believe she didn't even have the guts to tell her herself. She eyeballed Maxine, still trying to hold in her emotions. .

"Really? Can I just ask you why you did it?"

Kate's tone threw her, plus, it wasn't the question she was expecting. Maxine played along, curious to see where the conversation was heading.

"Did what?"

Kate anger rose three more levels, was she really going to sit there and deny it?

"Are you really that petty? That jealous?"

Maxine's body stiffened, she had no idea what Kate was accusing her of, but she was instantly insulted by her words.

"Captain, choose your words wisely, no matter how upset you are, you are on thin ice."

"Seriously? You want to talk about professionalism?"

Maxine was completely lost, she knew why she would be upset but didn't expect her to react this way towards her.

"Kate, what is your point?"

"My point is, Mike was right, how dare you use this job as an opportunity to break us up?!"

Maxine rose from her seat gob smacked at the allegation.

"Excuse me?"

Kate rose to her level making direct eye contact, she wasn't going to let her intimidate her, rank be dammed.

"You heard me, I just didn't think you were that..."

Maxine cut her off before she said something she couldn't take back.

"Captain, I will stop you there. I can assure you I have no idea what you are talking about, and you better start explaining yourself, before..."

Kate held her breath realising Maxine was innocent in all of this, and that if she wanted to split them up, she would have given her the job. She fell back into her chair, feeling ill.

"So, you didn't try to use this as a ploy to get Mike and I too breakup?"

Maxine lowered herself into her chair, shaking her head.

"No, and why would I do that?"

Kate hesitated, trying to think of a plausible reason.

"I dunno..."

Maxine's heart sank, Kate had no idea why she wasn't successful and now, she of all people, had to break the news. She sighed and placed herself next to Kate.

"I'm assuming he hasn't told you?"

Kate's gaze rose to meet hers.

"Who hasn't told me what?"

Maxine knew there was no painless way to say it, she just had to rip the band aid.

"Kate, the reason you didn't get the posting is because he did."

Kate's jaw dropped as her stomach flipped.

"He as in..."

Maxine wished she didn't have to say his name, Kate was smart, why couldn't she figure it out.

"He went above me. Well, more like called everyone and nominated himself and because of Hammersley and the history..."

For a minute, Kate thought she was going to pass out, taking a deep breath in she rubbed her hands over her face trying to stay composed.

"Are you kidding me? Mike Flynn is the new CO of Brisbane?"

Maxine nodded regretfully, Kate clenched her fists as she rose from the chair.

"My apologies, Ma'am, if you can just forget I was ever here..."

"Done, and Kate, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I…"

She walked out towards the door, willing the tears to stay in her eyes. As she closed the door behind her they over flowed. She leaned against the door in a daze, completely bewildered, why would Mike do that? Why wouldn't he tell her?

Charlie and Dutchy sat outside trying to figure or what to do about the situation.

"So, now I understand why you didn't like the idea of them together."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow, nudging him.

"I would have thought you had your own reasons not to like them together."

Charlie scoffed, Dutchy raised his eyebrows higher.

"C'mon, Charlie…"

"Yeah, okay, umm, so I also have a confession to make..."

Dutchy clapped and shook his head.

"You're finally gonna say it? You like her?!"

Charlie wondered if he should kiss and tell, Kate was Dutchy's friend and involving him may make things worse. Dutchy became impatient and waved hi hands in front of his face.

"Hello?"

"So, umm, I have a feeling he saw us kiss."

Dutchy held up his hands, stunned at his confession.

"Wait a minute, too many things to unpack here... Kate told me you _nearly_ kissed, when did you _actually_ kiss?"

"The night of Maddie's party."

"And _he_? As in _Mike_, you think _Mike_ saw you kiss?"

Charlie nodded regretfully, Dutchy rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee.

"So typical of Mike, don't talk about it just act irrationally..."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing, let them sort it out. Mike has already done enough damage, she can't be mad at you."

"But I've caused the trouble."

"No, you haven't, just let them deal with it..."

Kate slammed Dutchy's front door, thrusting her bag on the ground as she sat next to Dutchy. They immediately stopped talking seeing her deflated/ frustrated state, she turned her attention to Charlie.

"You knew he got the job?"

He nodded, hoping she wasn't going to take her frustration out on him.

"We got a text from him this morning."

She leaned herself forward, placing her face in her hands.

"I just don't understand..."

Dutchy placed a hand on her back, trying to contain his anger at Mike.

"Have you spoken to him?"

She shook her head, her face still buried in her hands.

"I don't know if I can."

Dutchy exchanged a hopeful look with Charlie, Kate let out a groan from her buried face.

"Stop it."

Dutchy smirked, still looking in Charlie's direction.

"We didn't _say_ anything."

She uncovered her face, giving him her classic unimpressed glare.

"You didn't need to."

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Guys,

I'm so sorry it's taken so long, kinda lost my writing mojo. I even had a few days off and couldn't get in the groove. I'm not completely happy with this and it's short, so apologies in advance!

Live and Learn.

Chapter 23

That afternoon, Mike sat in his office staring at his phone. He was sure he would receive a call from Kate, she would have to have heard by now. He knew he was being a coward by not confronting her, but he wanted her to question why he did what he did so she would have to confess about the kiss, which would then relieve him of his guilt for doing what he did. He didn't know how it got to this, he knew it was petty, but he was hurting, and she knew what she was doing.

Kate stood outside his office pacing, trying to figure out how she was going to approach this, but she knew there was no simple way. Slowly, she opened the door and poked her head in. Mike looked up to see who it was, his face dropped seeing it was her, he was not prepared to do this face to face. Taking a deep breath in, she stepped inside his office and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Why? I just don't understand, Mike."

Her mind raced as she waited for an answer, what reasoning would she accept? But she knew, deep down, no reason was really good enough. It was the most hurtful thing he'd ever done and how could they recover from it? Mike rose from his desk, trying to think of a response that wasn't aggressive, he took a few steps forward, wary of her calm demeanour.

"I..."

He stopped in front of her realising he didn't have an excuse, not a good enough reason to crush her dream of being a CO, it had just been pure spite. His anger soon returned, remembering what led him to it.

"I saw you kiss him..."

Kate fury disappeared and her heart sank, it now made sense.

"You did this to get back at me?"

They stood there locked in each other's gazes, realising together, this was all a fantasy, this was always going to end. There was too much in their past, and as it seemed, too much in their present for them to work this out. There was no name calling, no yelling, they were simply done.

They didn't have to say anything, Mike exhaled sharply as she turned and walked out of his office.

Maddie fidgeted at her desk trying to figure out Mike's bad mood, chucking her pen on the desk she let out a frustrated groan, Liv laughed as she looked over and saw her agitated expression.

"Hey! What's the face for?"

"Ah, your Uncle, I just tried to talk to him about Mum and her totally fobbed me off."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have noticed by now he's not great with talking about feelings stuff.."

Maddie swivelled around on her chair, still going over it in her mind.

"And it seemed like he was packing his stuff?"

Liv tapped her pen on the desk, trying to think of a reason for his mood.

"That's weird… I mean, I know he's always wanted to go back out, maybe there's been an opening?"

"Yeah, but why would he be mad about it?"

"Oh, maybe they're posted on the same ship? Then they couldn't date?"

"Yeah, sure, can you imagine? Do you think Nate would know?"

Maddie and Liv raced to Nate's room, they knocked continuously until he answered. He opened the door looking annoyed, the girls barged their way in, Maddie stood close.

"Why's your dad packing?"

Nate's face wrinkled at her tone.

"Huh?"

"I was just talking to him and he had boxes everywhere."

"Oh, he got a CO posting on Brisbane…"

Maddie and Liv looked at each other stunned, Liv gave him a slight shove.

"And you just forgot to tell us?"

Nate was confused by their annoyed reaction.

"Ah, he only told me today."

The girls crossed their arms over their chest glaring at him, their unimpressed faces prompted Nate to remember Kate had originally applied for the Brisbane posting.

"Oh, that's not good, is it? Do you think your mum knows?"

Maddie exhaled sharply as she flopped on to his bed.

"I've got no idea. I don't know if I should call her, I mean, what if she doesn't know?"

Liv glanced out the window, seeing a shadow of someone running across the quad.

"Oh, I think she knows…"

Maddie rushed to the window to see her mum running to her car, she bolted out of the room to follow her.

Kate sat in her car, her emotions overtook her, slamming her fist into the steering wheel she broke down. Maddie hesitated as she arrived at the car, she had never seen her mum cry like that. She hopped into the car and wrapped her arms around her, Kate was startled, but hugged her back.

"Mum, are you okay? I just heard."

Kate wiped the tears from her cheeks, mortified that Maddie was there to witness to her breakdown.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mum!"

"Maddie, I promise I will tell you everything, just it's too long of a story right now, please, go to class."

Maddie refused to budge, folding her arms over her chest. Kate raised an eyebrow and mimicked her famous glared.

"Madison McGregor, I will be so mad if you fail a class because of my drama!"

"Okay, okay, I just don't want you driving home like this, can you stay the night? We can get some dinner, I'm sure I can get few hours leave for a family emergency."

"Fine, only if you go back to class now."

She gave her slight shove out of the car, Maddie giggled and shook her head.

"I'll call you when my day is over, love you…"

Maddie headed back into the grounds, Kate flipped down the visor and sighed at the state of her face.

That night Kate picked Maddie up from Creswell, they arrived at the hotel and Maddie plonked herself on the bed as Kate made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay, mum, just rip the band aid."

"Maddie, we've already been through this, Mike being your teacher, it..."

Maddie shook her head as she interrupted.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that cos we're basically done, sea training starts next week so he won't be my teacher."

Kate didn't need a reminder that her baby was about to leave her.

"This time has gone way too fast!"

She pulled Maddie in for a hug, Maddie rolled her eyes as she picked up a pillow and hit her with it.

"Mum, quit stalling."

Kate got up and poured herself a glass of wine, taking a big sip she sat back down next to Maddie, unable to make eye contact.

"Okay, on the night of your birthday, I may have kissed Charlie."

Maddie couldn't help but gasp, she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Ah, what?"

Kate couldn't tell if she was pleased or annoyed for her, head dropped knowing she had to tell her the rest.

"And Mike saw..."

There was silence, Kate took the opportunity to check her reaction, her face was blank.

"Mads?"

Maddie's brow wrinkled and her eyes narrowed as it sunk in.

"So what? He took your job as revenge?"

Kate was taken aback by her reaction, she expected her to be disappointed in her, she had technically cheated on Mike. She hunched forward, placing her head in her hands.

"Honestly, I don't know, I don't actually want to know. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's not a bad person, but his jealousy is just..."

Maddie knew they had a history, but she couldn't believe she was defending him.

"Mum, seriously, it was revenge, black and white!"

Kate sat but up raking her hand though her hair trying to figure out how to explain.

"I know, but I didn't have to kiss Charlie, I'm not exactly innocent."

"Mum, I know, but I'm not gonna lie, I like Charlie, like, part of me wants to say go for it, you obviously feel something for him, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him. But then, I mean, I feel a little bad for Mike, well actually, no, what am I saying? Not now, not after what he's done."

"It's complicated, but, it's done now and, well, we're done. There's just too much bad history there, and I'm too old for all of this."

"Mum, you are not too old, did you see yourself in that costume?"

Maddie raised a suggestive eyebrow while she nudged her with her elbow.

"I know Charlie thought it suited you!"

"Hang on, I thought you were team Mike?"

"Mum, I am team, whoever makes you happy, and I know you said he's not a bad person, but what he did, it was a total dick move!"

"And how do you know Charlie wouldn't do the same?"

"I dunno, but he's new, you don't have history. Maybe it's just the way he smiles when you're around."

"Well, we're friends, and we have stuff in common."

Maddie rolled her eyes, she was proving her own point but not seeing it.

"Exactly! I mean, you guys have the Navy and..."

"Yeah, but so did Mike and I... Look, we share some personal things but you can't form a relationship out of shared grief."

Maddie titled her head as she poured herself a glass.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess we've become close because we've both lost our partners. His wife died 8 years ago in Iraq, he has two daughters he's had to raise..."

"Wow, doesn't seem like a widower or a dad to me..."

Kate scoffed as she took another mouthful.

"Right, and I seem like a widower?"

Maddie chuckled as she moved closer, wrapping her arm around Kate.

"No, I mean, just, you know, successful, independent woman in the navy, harsh but fair, overachiever, you know more of a stereotype."

"Right, I'll take that as a compliment then?"

"So, do you like him?"

"Maddie, after all of this I'm quite happy to be a single spinster…"

"Muuuum! You're not answering the question."

The next morning Kate frowned as she pulled in to her driveway, there was a car already parked in it. She got out the car trying to peer into the window, she was shocked to see it was Charlie.

She tapped on the window and laughed as jolted awake, forgetting where he was for a moment. He got out the car, brushing himself off.

"Hey! I'm not stalking you or anything…"

"Ah, sure, cos nothing says I'm not a stalker like camping out in my driveway."

"I tried to call you yesterday, I was worried after all the, well, I was worried."

"Oh, that's sweet, but I'm fine."

He scoffed at her attempted to deceive him.

"No one is ever fine when they use the word fine…"

Kate didn't want to discuss it, she walked to the door trying to avoid his inquisitive stare. He followed her and stood close as she unlocked her front door, she exhaled sharply knowing he wasn't going to leave it alone. She turned to face him, her head lowered.

"If you must know, it's over..."

He scrunched his face at her dejected expression, he expected her to be mad. Someone she loved had betrayed her and taken an opportunity away from her, and she was just going to let him? He didn't want to be frustrated at her, he was frustrated for her and he couldn't stand her defeated state.

"And you're sad about it? Look what he did! Instead of talking to you about the issues, like most people in a relationship would, he went behind your back and took something from you, out of pure spite, I might add."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Charlie winced, he knew he was about to be in trouble.

"I saw him leave the house the night we kissed."

Kate's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he lied to her too.

"Seriously, you're judging me? And now who's being dishonest?"

Charlie folded his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"You're seriously putting that in the same category as what he did?"

Kate threw her arms in the air, she didn't know why she was having to defend herself.

"Why am I the one getting yelled at?"

"Because, I'm annoyed at you! How come you're this strong, amazing person without him, and with him your this, I dunno, teenage girl wanting his approval?"

His words stung, only because she knew they were partly true, she clenched her jaw as she let out an aggravated growl.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't meet your high expectations!"

"Yeah well, you live and learn, although, I'm not sure you've grasped the learn part."

Kate's nostrils flared, she couldn't take any more, shaking her head she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Oh, I have!"

End Chapter 23.


	24. Chapter 24

It's a miracle guys, a new chapter already!

I was supposed to be at Disney World in Florida today, insert crying emoji, so instead, I have escaped to the Fanfic world to try to ease the pain!

I'm not sure what's going on with the site/ app but some feedback is not displaying, but rest assured I am getting it! I've just been super slack at replying! But again, big hugs to everyone that leaves a comment!

Live and Learn

Chapter 24.

Nate found Maddie sitting at a desk in the library, her head buried in a book. He sat down beside her, clearing his throat.

"Hey…"

Maddie glanced over to him then continued to read.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ah, so I thought I'd let you know that I won't be joining you on sea training next week."

Maddie took a moment to absorb what he said, placing her book down, she turned to face him, giving him her full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I, umm, I'm leaving…"

Maddie's nose wrinkled, not believing him.

"What do you mean leaving?"

"Ah, well, Dutchy's offered me a traineeship to do PT at his gym."

She sat there staring at him, trying to comprehend her feelings, he nudged her sensing she was a little disappointed.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me?"

"I guess I was kinda looking forward to kicking your arse on board, that's all!"

"Yeah, well, it's not a total waste. I guess being here has taught me some stuff, it made me realise that you have to really like what you do. But also, the rules on board makes it hard, and I guess having any type of meaningful relationship is difficult if both of the people are out at sea."

Maddie was confused about his reasoning, her eyes darted to his face trying to figure out what he really meant.

"Yeah, I guess, but what's that got to do with..."

"Cos I wanna ask you out."

He didn't mean to blurt it out, but he was nervous. Maddie felt her cheeks burn as a smile came over her face.

"Oh?"

He nodded, unable to form another word, he was mortified, but most of all he hoped she didn't think it was a joke after everything that had been said in the past.

"I mean, Tyler told me you broke up with him, and I didn't want to be that guy who asks out his friend's ex, but, I, I dunno, there's just something about you. Also, I spoke to Tyler, he actually asked when I was gonna ask you out. So, I figured that he was okay with it and if it's not weird, then…"

Maddie placed a hand on his, stopping his rambling.

"I'd love too…"

He glanced down at her hand on his and smiled.

"Cool, well I'll be living next door to your mum's place. Dutchy's offered me a room, cos Dad won't be around. So, I'll probably see you tomorrow, and we can arrange the details of our first date?"

She nodded as she picked up her book to cover her smile, she didn't want to seem too keen. He rose from his chair unable to hide his grin, he walked off and pumped his fist in the air, Maddie looked up in time to see and chuckled to herself.

The next morning Kate strolled over to Dutchy's house looking for him, she found him sitting on his deck enjoying the sun, she walked up behind him grabbing his shoulders making him jump.

"Do you ever work?"

"Hmm, apparently not."

She plonked herself down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, go on, say it!"

"Say what?"

She sat up raising an eyebrow, she thought he would relish being right about her doomed relationship.

"I told you so..."

Dutchy repositioned himself on the chair, shaking his head, it was the last thing on his mind.

"Kate, I didn't want to be right, I never wanted him to hurt you..."

"I know... I just feel so stupid."

Dutchy smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I would too..."

She scrunched her face, confused, and whacked him on the arm.

"What?"

"I'd feel stupid for pushing Charlie away..."

Kate scoffed and shoved him, sick of his teasing.

"Ugh, Dutchy, not with this again!"

Dutchy grabbed her chair and pulled it towards him, their faces inches a part.

"Kate, I'm serious! He likes you, he's a good guy, I promise."

Kate shook her head and shuffled her chair away from him.

"Dutchy..."

Dutchy waved his hands in the air, giving in.

"Okay, I don't wanna upset you lets change the subject, do you wanna hear some gossip?"

She looked over to him, her face displaying her classic disapproving Kate McGregor stare.

"Dylan Mulholland, are you rumour mongering?"

He leaned in close and whispered.

"Nate is leaving Creswell."

Kate's eyes widened, her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What?"

"He's coming to work for me, I may have offered him a traineeship, and a room."

Kate leaned back in her chair, gob smacked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to cause trouble, he asked. I mean, I have to give him some credit, it took some guts. I see how Nate is a mini Mike, but I think he's a little more evolved."

"Did you get an angry phone call?"

"Well, I got a message from Nate saying Mike wasn't happy, I felt so bad that I actually went to Creswell to talk to him. It must have made a difference because an hour later I got a message saying he said it was okay."

"Wow, I'm impressed…"

They sat there in silence for a moment, Dutchy gasped and grabbed Kate's arm.

"Oh, my, god, I just realised, you and Mike could be in Laws!"

Kate rubbed her hands over her face, not wanting to hear it.

"You're not helping!"

"Imagine if you two were still together, they'd be dating their step sibling."

Kate shuddered at both thoughts, Dutchy laughed and patted her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, look, I'm pretty sure he's gonna ask her out, so you gotta prepare yourself."

"Yeah, I know, I've gotta make all of this right."

"Why is this up to you?"

"It's not but, I know I was in the wrong too, I technically started it, there's no way I wanted us to break up like that."

"I know, but you've got to admit that the fact you kissed Charlie means that it was probably not going to work, anyway."

Kate sighed as she leaned her head on Dutchy's shoulder.

"Am I pathetic for hoping we can go back to friends, or at least professional friends?"

"No, you guys have a great professional history, I get it…"

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about Mike and I's relationship."

"Yeah, probably. Look, I know he's not a bad guy, he's just bad at relationships with people I care about. So, was your heart set on going back out there?"

"I dunno, might have been the fact that Maddie will be gone, and I won't have her life to distract me."

"See, that's why you need a man."

She gave him a shove, a warning for bringing up the topic again.

"I know what you're trying to do."

His phone beeped, he read the message and replied with a cheeky smile, Kate tried to peer over his shoulder.

"Who's that?"

He clasped the phone to his chest.

"No one..."

"It's Charlie, isn't it?"

"Maybe, he says that he thinks he's upset you and wants me to go check on you. God Kate, you really can't see a good guy, can you?"

Kate folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not talking about this, Dutchy."

A knock on the door saved her, Dutchy went to answer it as Kate stole a sip of his coffee. She couldn't help but flinch hearing Nate's voice, taking a deep breath in she got up knowing she should make an effort. Nate froze, and eyes widened seeing her, he didn't know what to say.

"Ah, Captain McGregor…"

Kate shook his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I think Kate is okay now, Nate."

"Yeah, umm, thanks. How are you?"

Nate cringed, it was a dumb question, she had just been crushed by her boyfriend, his father. Kate could see he regretted his question and put on a bigger smile.

"Good, thanks, I hear you're having a little career change."

"Yeah, thanks to this guy!"

Nate gave him a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"And, umm, look, I know it's not any of my business, but, I'm sorry you didn't get the posting."

Kate swallowed hard, knowing her response needed to be diplomatic.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, I guess it wasn't my time."

There was an awkward pause, Nate was desperate to move the conversation on, but the next topic was just as touchy. He wanted to let Kate know about his intentions to date Maddie, scuffing his shoe along the floor he cleared his throat.

"Umm, also, I thought you should know I asked Maddie out yesterday…"

Dutchy grabbed his bags, wanting to make himself scarce.

"I'll just put these in your room."

Kate wasn't sure what to say, it's not that she wasn't happy about Maddie dating him, it was more Maddie dating in general.

"Well, thanks for letting me know, and you know you'll have more than one person to answer too if you hurt her…"

Nate's body stiffened, unsure whether she was being humorous.

"Yes, Ma'am, don't worry, Dutchy's already made that very clear."

The stern expression dropped from Kate's face and was replaced with a smile.

"Good, c'mon then, we better get to know each other..."

A few days later Maddie's graduation day had arrived, and Kate was a stressed mess. She threw her bag into the car and honked the horn, Dutchy came running out shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Kate, calm down, we're gonna be on time, actually, we're going to be like 5 hours early."

"Dutchy, I can't risk being late, you know how Sydney traffic is…"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled the car door shut.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore all your unreasonable requests today, but only because your baby is graduating."

She turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Good, now put your seat belt on…"

Dutchy saluted and pulled on his seat belt. They sat in the terrible city traffic, he couldn't help himself, he knew she was stressed but he couldn't let the idea of her and Charlie go.

"So, umm, Brisbane is in port for a few days."

She shook her head as he eyes fixated on the traffic light.

"Dutchy, I don't wanna hear it."

"What do you mean? What if I was implying that Mike was in town for a bit longer, so you could make up?"

Kate let out a fake laugh, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel, still focused on the light.

"Yeah, sure, and I would be asking, has hell frozen over? Or did you have a stroke?"

"Yeah, okay, it was really about Charlie…"

"Dutchy, I swear to god I will push you out of the car over the Sydney harbour! C'mon, go green!"

He watched as Kate's grip tightened around the steering wheel, he was going to drop the Charlie topic but needed to raise another stress inducing topic.

"Okay, promise me you won't have an aneurysm, but, how do you feel about seeing Mike? Are you gonna be okay?"

Kate's grip loosed and shoulder dropped as she exhaled.

"Yeah, actually, I think I will be."

Dutchy was surprised at her composure, his brow furrowed, assuming she was lying to make him feel better.

"Really? So, you've forgiven him?"

Kate let out a hiss as the light turned green, and she slammed her foot on the accelerator.

"Finally! And, I didn't say I was forgiving him? I just can't be bothered hating him, like you said, we've had an amazing working relationship I just need to focus on that. We should have been smarter, history should have taught us that it wasn't going to work. Plus, I have to make it work, we may be in laws one day."

Dutchy laughed and patted her leg.

"Well, Captain, you've officially moved from motherhood to sainthood. You're a bigger person than I am."

Kate couldn't believe how grown up Maddie looked in her Whites. Maddie sprinted towards her and threw her arms around her.

"Mum! I can't believe I did it!"

"Of course you did!"

Mike approached with Liv, Tyler and Nate in tow, Kate's heart rate increased seeing him, she hugged the kids and gave Mike a friendly smile.

"Well done, you guys! And Nate, it was nice of you to come out!"

He wrapped his arm around Maddie, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Wouldn't miss the graduation of the next Chief of Navy, gotta see who's gonna be bossing dad around when he's a hundred and ten."

Kate laughed, it wasn't far from the truth, Mike cleared his throat looking in Kate's direction.

"Ah, do you guys mind giving Captain McGregor and I, a minute?"

They nodded and walked off, Maddie turned every so often checking on her mum, making sure she was okay.

Mike walked a few steps before his courage kicked in.

"So, umm, Maddie will make a fine officer..."

Kate nodded as she walked along.

"Yeah, I know..."

They continued to walk in silence, Mike stopped, he fiddled with his cap trying to find the right words.

"So, ah, I just wanted you to know, I tried and get out of it, I mean, I don't really expect you to forgive me but, I knew what I did was wrong."

Kate couldn't look him in the eye, she stood there stoned face, trying to channel her feelings into a productive sentence. She didn't really want to discuss it at Maddie's graduation, but she knew he was trying to make an effort, and truly wanted them to get along, the past had to count for something.

"It's okay, well it's not, but you know, I was in the wrong too. I should have told you what happened, and I just didn't know why I didn't. Maybe I was scared too, scared that we had made a mistake, again. I think maybe we were relying on our past too much?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile and replaced his cap.

"Yeah, what do they say? We live and learn."

Kate couldn't help but groan at his words, Mike was unsure about her strange reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, Charlie said the same thing."

"Oh, umm, so are you guys..."

"Oh, no..."

"Okay, well while we're talking about awkward topics, our kids are dating?"

"Yeah, let's hope it doesn't go down the same path."

"Well, only one of them is in the navy, so that has to make it at least fifty percent easier?

Kate finally worked up the courage to look him in the eye, glancing up to him, she was met with his charming smile.

"Lets hope so…"

He gave her a friendly nudge, sensing she was feeling more comfortable.

"I know you like to follow the rules, but do you wanna know where Maddie is being posted?"

She shoved him back.

"You know?! I can't believe it wasn't the first thing you told me!"

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to talk to me… So, she's actually with me, on Brisbane."

Kate couldn't help but smile, even through all the drama she knew she would be safe with him. Mike wasn't sure if the smile was sincere.

"Wasn't sure how you'd react to that."

"Mike, no matter what, you were a great CO, I'm happy she'll learn from one of the best!"

"Thanks, and it's my honour to be the one there to experience it."

Dutchy cautiously approached, hoping Kate was okay.

"Kate!?"

Mike turned around, Dutchy flinched at his semi annoyed expression, realising he had interrupted a moment.

"Oh, sorry..."

Mike shook his hand.

"Dutchy, good to see you! Thanks again for taking Nate on, he's loving it."

"Yeah, no probs, I guess living next to his girlfriend when she's home also helps."

"Ah, I'll see you guys a bit later, official duties."

Mike left them to talk, Dutchy looked over to him as he walked away.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"All good, we were just chatting."

"Yeah, so you guys are okay?"

She nodded smiling in his direction.

"Yeah, I think we will be."

She looked back over to Maddie who was hugging someone, she blinked a few times trying to focus as she saw the other person's face.

"Charlie's here?"

"Yeah, he wanted to come support everyone, cos he's a good guy."

She sighed as she looked over to him and they caught each other's eyes, he quickly looked away and gave Maddie another hug before walking in the opposite direction.

End Chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 25

Live and Learn.

Chapter 25.

Maddie and Liv packed up their room, Maddie folded her clothes neatly while Liv shoved hers into her duffel bag. Liv sighed and plonked herself on Maddie's bed.

"We have to promise to stay in touch, I can't believe we'll probably be posted on different sides of Australia!"

Maddie stopped packing and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her.

"Of course we'll stay in touch! I see Mum and Dutchy together now, and I can't believe they were ever apart or lost touch."

Maddie's phone beeped, she pulled it from her pocket.

"Oh, it's mum, she's nearly here, do you wanna come over later?"

"Definitely!"

Later that day Maddie and Kate arrived home, as she opened the door Dutchy jumped out from behind the couch throwing balloons and streamers in the air.

"Surprise!"

Maddie looked around confused as Kate gave her a squeeze.

"Ah, what's all this?"

Dutchy popped the cork from the bottle of sparkling and poured them all a glass.

"One last party before you go out to sea, actually, there'll probably be plenty of partying while you're out there."

Kate glared in Dutchy's direction, giving him a sharp poke in the ribs with her elbow.

"Shh!"

Maddie laughed as she took a sip.

"Oh, umm, Liv was gonna come over, is that okay?"

Dutchy nodded while he topped up her glass.

"We messaged her to come, and Nate will be over a bit later."

Dutchy was outside cooking the BBQ, Maddie came out of her room and wrapped her arms around Kate who was preparing the salads in the kitchen.

"What was that for?"

Maddie leaned her head on Kate's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, I was pretty excited to think you might be out there too, like, we could have run into each other out there."

Kate pulled her in close, sometimes she forgot Maddie was only 17, she always called her her baby but sometimes she felt like the baby.

"It's okay, we'll have plenty of time…"

Maddie knew she was putting on a brave face, she worried her mum's stubbornness was getting in the way of her happiness.

"Mum, I know your trust in guys is at an all-time low, but, Charlie?"

Kate dropped her grip and turned her attention back to the bowl of salad.

"You sound like Dutchy."

Maddie grabbed the salad servers from her hands so she would have to listen.

"Look, I know he didn't really talk to you today, but he asked me about you. It was weird, he seemed kinda annoyed but then kinda worried. I mean, you've only known the guy for a few months but you seem just as close and you and Dutchy."

"Maddie, that doesn't mean…"

She tried to grab the utensils back from her, but Maddie was too fast for her.

"Mum, why won't you even try? You said you've bonded over some pretty personal stuff, you don't do that with someone that doesn't mean anything to you."

"Okay, we're ending this lovely little chat."

"Mum, he's nothing like Mike."

She winced, unsure how she would feel bringing him up. Kate maned to snatch the salad servers back while Maddie felt bad about her quick comeback.

"Oh, sorry, Mum."

Kate tossed the salad, trying not to think of her failed relationship.

"It's okay, we're back to friends, well, on a professional level."

"Oh, so what's the problem then?"

Kate picked up the salad and headed out the back ignoring her question, Maddie shook her head as she picked up the other bowl and followed. Placing the bowl on the table Maddie wandered over to Dutchy, she had a plan B.

"So, ah, Charlie has daughters, right?"

Dutchy flipped the sausages, glancing over to her suspicious of her random question.

"Yeah..."

"What are their names?"

Dutchy put the tongs down, giving her his full attention.

"Molly and Grace, why's that?"

She shrugged coyly, she knew Dutchy would be on her side but she didn't want to involve anyone in case her plan didn't work.

"Cool, no reason, just thought I might look them up, that's all."

Before he could ask more, she skipped back inside, taking out her phone she opened Facebook with a cheeky grin on her face.

The door bell rang, Maddie ran to the door and squealed as she opened it, she hugged Liv and they ran to her room.

Kate chuckled seeing the girls together and handed Dutchy a beer.

"Sometimes I wish I was eighteen again, you know, without a care in the world."

"Am I hearing some regret?"

"No, not regret, but fear, maybe, I dunno. Dutchy, I just don't know if I can offer my heart to someone again."

Dutchy sighed and placed his beer on the BBQ, wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close.

"Kate, there are plenty of jerks out there…"

She wrinkled her face, it wasn't the speech she was expecting.

"Ah, you're not really helping."

"But you're not going to know if you don't try, god, I sound like, well, the old you! Seriously, I've never seen him like this over someone, normally if they're not keen he'll just walk away. He believes there's no use chasing, cos they're either not interested or playing games, and he hates games. So, he's exactly like you!"

Kate rolled her eyes and sculled her glass of sparkling.

"Now that's the speech I was expecting."

Kate's eyes wandered over the beauty that was HMAS Brisbane, she blinked back the tears, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out. She snapped out of her mood as Maddie gave her a hug, Kate's grip tightened and pulled her in closer, unable to let her go.

"Mum, I have to go."

Mike approached and Kate loosened her grip, Maddie stood to attention as Kate gave him a friendly shove.

"You better look after my baby…"

He smiled and shook his placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll look after herself, Kate, she had a great mum to teach her everything."

Maddie gave Kate another hug before running up the gangway, halfway up she stopped and waved. Charlie rushed past Kate, ignoring her presence, and ran on to the gangway, pulling Maddie below deck.

"C'mon, I'll show you round."

They walked down the corridor in silence, Maddie cleared her throat.

"Ah, so, umm, did Mum call you?"

Charlie stopped abruptly, Maddie nearly ran into the back of him. He exhaled sharply before turning with a stern expression on his face.

"McGregor, lets get something clear, on board there are no personal relationships, I'm your XO and you are a newbie, alright? I am your divisional officer, not your friend."

Maddie held her breath, shocked at his tone, without thinking she opened her mouth.

"I thought we were a family?"

Charlie held his harsh expression, realising she had talked back, Maddie closed her mouth and gave him a single nod.

"Ah, yes, Sir."

"I'll show you to your room."

Maddie unpacked and explored the ship, she made her way to the galley to make herself a cup of coffee, she screamed as she saw Tyler standing at the bench.

"Oh, my god! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, sipping his coffee, acting like it wasn't a big deal. She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"Only just found out this morning"

"I feel so much better knowing I've got a friend on board!"

"But Charlie's the XO, right? You guys are friends, well your mum's friend?"

Maddie shrugged, leaning against the bench.

"I dunno, he was a bit of a dick to me this morning. I think he's still a little upset at mum, well actually, the opposite I think he likes her, but she's being, well, stubborn…"

"Really? Didn't really imagine him to be like that."

"Yeah, maybe I'm just reading into it, I mean I'm at the bottom of the food chain, gotta get used to it, huh?"

He chuckled and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Well, it's not all bad, I hear Nate finally asked you out ?"

Maddie sipped on her coffee, trying to hide her guilty face.

"Ah, yeah, umm, he said you were okay with it?"

Tyler nodded and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, look, I won't lie and say I'm okay with us not working out, but I could see you guys had something, and I wasn't gonna stand in the way of that. What kind of friend would that make me?"

Maddie placed her cup down and threw her arms around him, she was so grateful to have a friend on board.

"Thanks for being so amazing about all of this."

They separated hearing someone clear their throat, they turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway looking unimpressed.

"I was informed you guys were no longer together."

Maddie cautiously approached, not wanting to put her foot in it again.

"Oh, we're just friends, Lieutenant, I swear!"

His eyes narrowed and looked over to Tyler, then back at Maddie.

"I hope so, you, more than anyone, should know about _that_ rule."

He walked off, Maddie stood there with her mouth open. Tyler handed her her cup again.

"Ah, did he just say…"

"Yeah, that wasn't just me, was it? That was a total dig."

Kate sat her desk staring at her phone, she opened a new message and began to type.

"I didn't mean to upset you, it's just…"

She shook her head and deleted it and started again.

"Charlie, you need to understand…"

She rolled her eyes letting out a groan and deleted it again, shoving her phone into her top drawer she opened her computer and continued with her work.

Kate arrived home from work, she flung open her front door and let out a sigh, she was alone again, and she didn't like it. She peered over her shoulder to check if Dutchy was home, she smiled seeing his car in the driveway and made her way over to his house.

She knocked and waited, after a few minutes she became impatient and opened the door. She jumped, seeing Dutchy standing in front of her with two glasses of wine and a large grin on his face.

"What took you so long?"

Kate took a deep breath in, trying to steady her racing heart.

"What are you doing? How did you know I was coming?"

"Just did..."

He handed her a glass, and they made their way to the couch. He waited for her to start, knowing she wanted to talk, but she sat there quietly sipping on her wine. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her over his glass.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head while swallowing her mouthful, Dutchy took her glass from her and placed it on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just coming home to any empty house…"

"Well, if you need another project, you can help me parent."

"Phht, yeah, I'm sure Maddie will love me hanging out with her boyfriend."

Kate picked up her glass talking another large mouthful, she hated that she wanted to ask about Charlie, after how many times she shot Dutchy down, but he was right she had to make an effort. Placing her glass on the table, her eyes darted over to him.

"So, umm, have you heard from Charlie?"

A grin appeared on Dutchy's face.

"Ah, kinda, why's that?"

Kate knew he was going to enjoy toying with her.

"I tried to write him a message today, but failed miserably."

Dutchy's grin grew knowing where the conversation was heading.

"And what did you want to tell him?"

Kate rolled her head back and let out a hiss, he was torturing her.

"I dunno, to kinda apologise, to tell him I'm not all that I'm cracked up to be, I'm not worth all the drama."

Dutchy slammed his glass on the table and forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kate McGregor, don't make me slap you. You are, like, the best, do you know why I've never made a move on you?"

Kate froze, terrified of his answer, she winced hoping her response was the same as his.

"Because I'm like a sister to you?"

He laughed at her petrified face.

"You're the greatest woman I've ever met, I could never risk losing you, little own it being my fault. And yes, it would be like kissing my sister."

Kate exhaled sharply with relief.

"Yeah, no one wants that!"

"So, can I help you write that message?"

"Okay, but I get last editing rights before you send it."

Dutchy snatched the phone out of her hand and started to type furiously, he stopped and winced.

"Oops. Sorry, my finger slipped…"

"Dutchy! What did you write…"

"Oh, only that you're totally in love with him and you couldn't see it."

Kate looked like she was about to have a stroke, Dutchy handed her the phone back to put her out of her misery. Her eyes bulged as she opened the message, she let out a growl and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I could kill you…"

"Sorry, just wanted to get some reaction, you know, check your feelings."

Kate rolled her eyes and focused back on the phone. The message read, "Can we talk when you get home?"

She shoved the phone back in her bag, hoping she wouldn't get a reply.

"What am I supposed to say? You've made it sound like I have all these things to say?"

"Well, maybe you do…"

End Chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Live and Lean

Chapter 26

Charlie sat in the Senior Sailors Mess trying to work through his full mind, rubbing his hands over his face he hunched over the table. Mike stood at the doorway noticing his deflated state, wondering if he should open a can of worms. Knowing he needed a cover, he made 2 cups of coffee and returned, sitting opposite him.

"You look like you need this."

Charlie sat up, trying to look more composed.

"Thanks, Boss."

He flashed Mike a halfhearted smile, then looked back down at his mug. Mike sipped on his coffee trying to think to a way to ease his was into the conversation.

"How are the newbie's getting on? They finding their way around okay?"

Charlie nodded, his eyes firmly focused on his mug.

"Yeah, just forgot how tiring these young ones are…"

Mike raised his eyebrow hoping that was a segue to talking about what was bothering him.

"Tiring?"

Charlie knew it wasn't a topic he should be discussing on board, little own with Mike, his eyes darted up to Mike's then back down to his coffee.

"Never mind…"

"If there's an issue, I need to know."

"Oh, no, there's not and issue with them, it's just…"

Charlie exhaled sharply, knowing his question may cause some trouble.

"How do you keep your personal issues separate from your professional ones, when, well, when they merge?"

Mike scoffed as he rose from the bench and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm the last person you wanna ask, mate."

The PA sounded, an announcement blared over the speaker.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations…"

Charlie came running from the upper deck and poked his head into the cabins, looking or Tyler and Maddie. He found them in the galley helping Chefo prepare lunch.

"C'mon, you two, time to get your feet wet!"

Their faces lit up, they whipped off their aprons and followed him to the armory.

Maddie pulled on her helmet, Tyler stood behind her and tapped her on the head.

"You ready?"

She nodded, tightening the strap.

"Let's do this!"

Mike grabbed Charlie's shoulder as he headed towards the RHIB.

"You sure you want to take them both out?"

"Yeah, it's just routine, Boss, they gotta learn sometime."

Maddie's body tensed as the bottom of the RHIB hit the large waves, Tyler squeezed her arm sensing she was uneasy.

"We've got this."

The RHIB approached the FFV and Charlie lowered his visor.

"Okay, visors down guys, I'll board first. Be on alert, they're not responding on radio, these fishermen aren't normally violent, but are desperate, got it?"

Maddie and Tyler exchanged a hesitant glance before nodding at Charlie's instructions. They came alongside, and Charlie lept aboard followed by Maddie and Tyler and Leading Seaman Jacobs. 3 fishermen confronted them holding various hand held weapons.

"Australian Navy, put the weapons down."

They stood their ground, Charlie held the crew back and tried again.

"Who's the Captain? Does anyone speak English?"

The fishermen stared at them blankly, still refusing to back down.

"You are fishing illegally in Australian waters."

One of the fishermen stepped forward, brandishing his knife. Charlie held up his hands trying to diffuse the situation, however the fisherman misinterpreted his actions and lunged forward, striking his knife towards Charlie's chest. Maddie's instincts kicked in, pushing Charlie out of harm's way, but she wasn't fast enough and the knife penetrated her side. She fell to the deck screaming in pain, the knife still penetrating from her body.

Tyler and Jacobs tackled the other fishermen while Maddie's screaming distracted them, Charlie regained his balance but dropped back to the floor seeing Maddie bleeding. He held his hands around the knife, trying to slow the bleeding. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus, he had to stay in professional mode, for the sake of everyone. Re opening his eyes, he grabbed his radio and called the ship.

"Bravo four one to Papa four one, we need immediate assistance, McGregor has been injured, repeat immediate assistance, we have a crew member down. Over."

Mike's eyes widened hearing the call and snatched the radio from his RO.

"Sending back up now, what happened, Butterworth?"

"She's been stabbed, Sir, I think we may need a Medivac."

"I'll see what I can do, just get her back over here."

Back on the FFV, Tyler knelt next to Maddie and Charlie looking panicked.

"What are you doing, McGregor? You just had to be the hero."

Maddie chuckled, wincing as it caused the knife to move in her side.

"Duh, I've gotta be the star of the show!"

Her face scrunched from the pain as the words let her mouth, Charlie squeezed her hand.

"Your mother is going to kill me..."

"I thought you guys weren't talking..."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she definitely won't talk to me after this!"

The RHIB was stowed and they rushed Maddie to the wardroom. They lay her on the bed, Mike barged through the door.

"How is she?"

Charlie paced the room in a panic.

"Ah, can't tell if it's hit any vital organs, Sir. I mean she's talking and I dunno, she's lost quite a bit of blood, how did you go with the medivac?"

"Ah, yeah, should be less than twenty."

The Swain rushed into the room holding an IV bag.

"Good, I'll hook her up to some IV fluids, should give us some time."

Mike squeezed Maddie's shoulder.

"Hang on there! Man, your mothers going to kill me!"

She attempted to laugh, nodding towards Charlie.

"That's what he said!"

Mike glanced over to Charlie, flashing him an insincere smile.

"Well, I'll go get an update on the chopper."

Mike left the room, Charlie stepped aside letting the Swain attach the IV.

"I'm gonna give you something for the pain, you allergic to anything?'

She could only manage a shake of the head as Swain injected some pethidine into the IV.

"This should keep you comfortable."

Charlie chucked looking at the syringe.

"Pethidine, yeah, you should be fine!"

Swain left the room to talk to Mike. Maddie's eyes rolled into her head as she felt the fluids enter her veins, a few minutes later the pain killers were taking effect, making her mouth separate from her brain.

"Why aren't you talking to Mum?"

Charlie sat close to her, knowing how thin the walls were.

"Maddie, this isn't the time or place."

"Yeah, it is!"

She attempted to sit up, but the pain was still intense, she winced letting out a groan and lay back down feeling groggy.

"You gotta be nice, she's been through a lot, actually, so have you, that's why you guys are perfect for each other."

She patted the bed trying to feel for his hand, he smiled and grasped her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well, going by her past choices, I don't know if we are."

"But she broke up with him!"

Charlie's eyes bulged, he looked around making sure Mike wasn't nearby, she giggled seeing his expression and patted him on the arm.

"It's okay, they're cool."

"Seriously!?"

He didn't mean to sound so critical, but he never understood their relationship.

"Yeah, it's weird, I know but… C'mon, she likes you! Duh!"

Mike entered the room, Charlie quickly moved away from the bed.

"Ah, they're ten minutes out, she ready to go?"

Charlie nodded, hoping she'd keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, ah, we're heading back too, yeah?"

"Yeah, these guys will be charged."

The Swain and Charlie lifted the stretcher off the table, Maddie grabbed at Mike's arm.

"Can Charlie come with me?"

Mike shot a disapproving look at Charlie, assuming he'd made the suggestion, Charlie immediately shook his head.

"Oh, McGregor, you'll be okay."

"Yeah, but if you think mum's gonna kill you, what do you think she's gonna do to me! Plus, she's gonna cry! Someone's gotta be there for her!"

Charlie couldn't help but glance over to Mike to check his expression, they had managed not to avoid discussing Kate and the potential awkwardness. Mike let out a sigh, knowing he was going to have to let go.

"Go with her Butterworth."

Charlie was surprised he was giving in so easily. Mike could see his reluctance, he leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"She's scared mate, and she's right, Kate may freak out..."

"And I'm the best person?"

Mike wanted to say no, but he knew he was.

"It's okay, she needs a friendly face."

Kate tapped her fingertips on the bench, waiting for the coffee machine to finish her triple shot. She frowned and turned hearing frantic footsteps approach, Lieutenant Hodge skidded into the room.

"Captain McGregor..."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Hodge hesitated, trying to catch his breath but also trying to find the right words.

"Ah, umm..."

Kate turned back to the machine, hearing it stop and retrieved her cup.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Ah, it's Maddie, she ah."

Kate froze hearing her name, she slowly turned back to face Lieutenant Hodge.

"What about her?"

He swallowed hard, not wanting to be the messenger.

"She's, she's been injured."

The cup fell from her hands, shattering as it hit the floor. The shock prevented Kate from noticing the mess she had caused, she stepped closer to Lieutenant Hodge.

"What?"

"She's been airlifted to the naval hospital, she should be landing in about fifteen."

Kate took a sharp breath in, trying to keep calm.

"Airlifted, that means it's bad..."

Lieutenant Hodge was too afraid to confirm her worst fears, Kate pushed past him, ignoring the mess on the floor.

She paced the hallway of the hospital, she had beaten the medivac, and no one was around to tell her what had happened. The doors flung open, she froze as a gurney rushed past her. She ran after it, as she caught up with it she gasped seeing Maddie looking pale and fragile.

"Maddie!"

The nurses stopped the gurney as Kate grasped Maddie's hand and looked over to the doctor.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"We need to get her to surgery to check if the knife has hit any major organs, or for any internal bleeding. I'm sorry, time is of the essence."

They pushed the gurney away, causing her hand to fall. Charlie approached, cautious of her fragile state. She looked up to see his friendly face, she wanted to feel relieved he was there for her but she couldn't help but feel enraged. She stormed up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were supposed to protect her!"

The level and tone of her voice startled him, he knew she'd be panicked, annoyed even, but he wasn't prepared for her attack. Charlie hung his head feeling like he had let her down, he knew it wasn't technically his fault but he had given her a hard time all week, he worried that she stepped in front of him to try to impress him.

"I'm sorry!"

She let go of his shirt, shoving him backward.

"Yeah, I bet."

She collapsed into the chair beside her trying to compose herself, Charlie knew there was no point trying to explain at that moment. He made his way to the other waiting area, positioning himself in view of her, just in case.

Half an hour later Mike burst through the doors, spotting Kate sitting by herself, he rushed to her side.

"Kate..."

She was just as mad at Mike as she was at Charlie, but mostly, she was mad at herself, mad she wasn't there to protect her.

She couldn't look at him, afraid she's say something she'd regret. He sat down next to her, exhaling sharply.

"She'll be okay… Where's Charlie, he should have been with her?"

Kate looked over to the waiting area, Mike followed her eyes and spotted him, they made eye contact and Mike quickly looked away.

They sat there in silence for the next hour, Kate looked up hearing footsteps approach. A doctor wearing bloodied scrubs approached her.

"Captain McGregor?"

Kate stood, her arms wrapped around herself. Mike followed, Charlie poked his head around the corner trying to listen.

"So, we were lucky, it missed all major organs, just a bit of internal bleeding, we'll have to monitor it so she'll be here for a couple of days."

Kate sighed with relief, collapsing back into the chair.

"Thank you doctor, can I see her?"

"She'll be it of recovery in an hour, we're putting her just down the hall in 15."

"Thanks."

The doctor smiled and walked off. Mike wasn't sure what to say, or whether she wanted company.

"Are you okay?"

Kate shook her head, raking her hands through her hair.

"Mike, I know you care, and I know we're trying to make an effort, but I can't right now."

He sighed, assuming it was going be that way.

"Okay, well, Charlie is still here, call me if you need anything."

He pat her on the shoulder as he rose from his chair. She took a second to look around for Charlie but couldn't see him.

A little while later they wheeled Maddie in to her room, Kate rose from her chair desperate to see her, she was groggy but conscious.

"Mum?"

Kate squeezed her hand.

"Maddie, sweetie, are you okay?"

She nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"What happened? What were you doing?"

Maddie frowned, not understanding the undertone of the question.

"My job, you can't tell me you weren't hurt in the line of duty."

"Yeah, but not on my first patrol."

Kate knew she was being too overprotective, shaking her head, she sat next to the bed holding her hand.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Where's Charlie?"

Kate ignored the question and stroked her hand over her hair.

"Just rest sweetheart, you've just had surgery..."

Maddie closed her eyes, leaning her head into Kate's hand.

"But, he was here..."

Within minutes she fell asleep, Kate sighed and rest her head on the bed.

Later that day Maddie awoke, Kate was still asleep, her head resting on her arm.

"Mum..."

Her voice was croaky, Kate lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Maddie, how are you feeling."

"Can you get the nurse? I need some pain killers..."

"Sure..."

Kate kissed her on the forehead and went to find a nurse, Charlie was still in the waiting room and saw Kate leave, he poked his head into the room.

"Psst, Maddie..."

A large grin appeared on her face upon seeing him.

"Charlie!"

He crept into the room, taking Kate's seat.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Okay, but sore..."

"Hey, you don't need to act tough around me."

"Okay, it's bloody hurts."

He chuckled and focused on the floor trying to think of a way to apologise, in the meantime Kate had returned but stood by the doorway, out of sight.

"Did you try to do this to prove something?"

Maddie's face wrinkled.

"Huh?"

"I gave you a hard time all day, and if I hadn't..."

Maddie shook her head, grabbing his arm.

"Charlie, I was doing my job, you have my back and I have yours right?"

He smiled, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, have you seen mum? Did she yell?"

He didn't have to answer, she could tell by the smirk on his face she did.

"Why do you think I'm sneaking in here? But, I get it, she was scared, I would be scared if it was my daughter. I'd yell, I'd probably, well, let's say I'd be way less composed than your mum."

"You're way too nice!"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I don't wanna upset her further, so I'll go. I'll see you later!"

Kate made herself scarce as he left the room, she waited a few seconds before re-entering.

"The nurse won't be long."

"So, Charlie was here."

Kate picked up a magazine, pretending to be none the wiser.

"Oh, was he?"

Maddie snatched the magazine from her and whacked her on the arm with it.

"Mum, you're the worst liar, he said you yelled at him."

"I was worried..."

"Well, he said he understood why you yelled, he's a saint, Mum, if he can deal with your crazy then surely he deserves a chance!"

End of Chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Live and Learn

Chapter 27

A few days later Maddie was cleared to return home. They sat on the couch watching a movie, Maddie's phone vibrating every few seconds. Kate rolled her eyes at the constant buzzing.

"Liv?"

Maddie smiled hesitantly in Kate's direction before answering.

"Ah, yeah…"

Kate sighed as she picked up her phone, she resisted the urge to message Charlie. She scoffed at herself thinking about what she could say, running different lines through her head. Hey Charlie, sorry I'm such a psycho, I still want to talk to you. I think I like you. Placing the phone back down, she worried Maddie was right, maybe her crazy was too much for him.

She let out a squeal as the doorbell rang, Maddie laughed as she headed to her room.

"I'm just gonna lay down…"

Kate nodded, she hesitated before opening the door, fearing it was Charlie. She had no idea what she was going to say, taking a deep breath in, she peered through the peephole. Her brow wrinkled seeing a young woman standing on her doorstep smiling politely. She immediately opened the door, the young woman's expression changed, she seemed surprised to see her.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong house, unless Dutchy has settled down?"

Kate chuckled at the girl's perplexed look.

"I must have got the numbers mixed up."

Kate studied the woman's face, she seemed familiar. The girl waved her hands in front of Kate's face, worried about her blank stare.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, sorry, he's just across the lawn there, umm, sorry, but are you Molly?"

"Yeah, I am, how do you know?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kate McGregor, a friend of Dutchy's, and your fathers."

A large grin appeared on Molly's face as she shook Kate's hand.

"Kate, oh yeah, the one that's in the Navy, right?"

Kate nodded, Molly barged her way into the house leaving Kate standing at the door confused.

"Ah, yeah, come in..."

Molly made herself comfortable on the couch, Kate sat beside her unsure why she had let herself in.

"You know my dad likes you, right?"

Kate's body seized, taken aback by her bluntness.

"Ah, well, yeah, we're friends."

Molly shifted closer, eyeing her off.

"Kate, I can call you Kate, right? Or Ma'am?"

Kate shifted in her seat, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Kate is fine."

Molly rose from the couch, pacing the room.

"Right, okay, Kate, you're a smart woman, I googled you after my dad mentioned you. Cadet Sword, Valedictorian, you led the best, and baddest boarding team on Hammersley, right?"

Kate nodded slowly, her eyes followed Molly around her living room.

"I guess so."

Molly stopped in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"So then I'm not sure why I'm having to spell this out for you."

Kate laughed nervously, feeling like an inexperienced teenager. Molly could see by the look on Kate's face she may have overstepped her mark, she sat beside her placing a smile on her face.

"Look, I know this is totally rude me, barging in here and basically giving you a lecture, but my dad is a catch, and well, the way he talks about you, it seems like you are too. So, I guess my question is, what's the problem?"

Kate thought about it for a moment, she wasn't going to share her inner thoughts with Charlie's daughter, but it did make her think.

"Molly, it's sweet that you care but my life, but I don't want to complicate anyone else's life by involving them."

"Hey, if he didn't want to be involved, he wouldn't. Kate, he hasn't shown an interest in anyone for a very long time, little own even mentioned a woman's name to Grace or myself."

Kate's eyes narrowed as a smile grew on her face.

"You didn't knock on my door by accident, did you?"

Molly laughed and shook her head, giving her a pat on the hand.

"See, you _are_ smart..."

"Did he send you here?"

"No, he would be horrified if he knew I was here. Anyway, I've embarrassed myself enough for one day, just talk to him, please. He deserves to be happy, and from the sounds of it, you do to."

She rose from the couch, leaving Kate to contemplate her lecture.

Molly opened Dutchy's front door feeling confident, Dutchy poked in head in from the deck hearing the door open.

"Molly! What are you doing here?"

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I told dad I was going to visit! I couldn't not come and see you!"

Charlie appeared from the deck, hearing the familiar voice.

"Mol?"

"Dad! I missed you!"

She squeezed him tight, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?"

She giggled as he placed her back on the ground and whispered in his ear.

"Well, I came to help you with your life, seeming you're ballsing it up."

He laughed and held her by her shoulders.

"And how am I doing that?"

She pursed her lips together, placing her hands on her hips.

"By taking no for an answer."

He frowned not understanding her comment, she rolled her eyes seeing his confusion.

"I just met Kate..."

His jaw dropped, pulling her close.

"Molly! What did you say!?"

Kate needed a distraction, Maddie was a sleep, and she was left with her thoughts, which were driving her insane. Flinging opening her wardrobe, she folded her arms across her chest, it was time to reorganise. Flipping though the coat hangers, she hissed as she came across the Callisto costume.

"Fearless, I don't think so..."

She shook her head and pulled it from the wardrobe, tossing it onto the bed.

"You can go to the Good Will store."

She jumped as Maddie hobbled into her room.

"Talking to yourself, Mum?"

"Sweetheart, I thought you were asleep?"

Maddie sat on her bed, pulling the costume out from underneath her.

"You know, this looked amazing on you! Mum, you totally stepped out of your comfort zone, and it was fabulous, maybe it's something you should try more often?"

Kate sighed and sat next to Maddie, running her hands over the costume.

"Do you really think I'm fearless?"

Maddie gave her a nudge, she couldn't understand why she didn't have confidence in herself.

"Duh! Mum, you were a bad ass XO on one of the most legendary patrol boats, while being a single mum and giving me everything in the world, you're my hero! Even if sometimes you are a villain! I love you so much! But please, you need to realise your stubbornness before that man thinks it's too hard and let's you go!"

Kate pretended not to hear the last part, she ran her fingers over the costume. Maddie could see she was having second thoughts and handed her her phone.

"Message him, I'm going over to Dutchy's to see Nate, if he's there I'm gonna send him over here."

Maddie found everyone sitting on the deck, she hesitated seeing Charlie, unsure how he was going to act. She knew he was in a tough spot, she now understood the complications of Mike and Kate's relationship.

"Hey everyone…"

She sat next to Nate, who wrapped his arms around her, she glanced over to Charlie and nodded.

"Lieutenant Butterworth…"

Molly frowned, elbowing Charlie.

"Dad! You don't really make her call you Lieutenant off duty, do you?"

"Of course not, and how do you know she's one of my sailors?"

Molly and Maddie tried to hide their guilty faces, they glanced at each other out the corner of their eyes. Charlie noticed their suspicious exchange.

"Molly, what is going on?"

Maddie shuffled her chair closer, not wanting Molly to take all the blame.

"Ah, so, I added her on Facebook a week or so ago, and we got talking, you know, both being in the forces and all."

Charlie wasn't buying it, he had raised two teenage girls, and he could smell the mischief a nautical mile away.

"Yeah, right, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing!"

They answered simultaneously, Molly cleared her throat.

"But while we're talking about things in common, let's talk about Kate…"

Charlie rolled his head back, letting out a groan.

"There it is…"

His phone beeped, they all stared at him while he read the message.

"Hey, I'm at home, can we talk?"

The groups smiled at him as he attempted a reply, Molly leaned over and gave him a friendly nudge.

Placing the phone back in his pocket, he let out a hiss as he rose from the chair.

"Just so you know, I'm not going because of peer pressure…"

They let out a cheer as he slammed the front door

Charlie knocked on Kate's door and waited for her to answer, a few minutes later he was still waiting. He turned the handle, it was open.

"Kate?"

There was no answer, he noticed the light on in her room and knocked on the door.

"Kate? You okay?"

He opened the door to find her standing in her Callisto costume, he laughed nervously as he entered the room.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

She turned and smiled seeing him.

"I, umm, I needed a bit of help."

"What? You've been stuck in the costume for 3 weeks and you need help to get out of it?"

Even though she was terrified, she couldn't help but laugh, he could make her feel at ease.

"No, I needed to channel her fearlessness."

She took a sharp breath in as he stepped closer.

"And why is that?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his, she could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

"I… damn it, I'm so rarely lost for words. I don't know if you were expecting this big speech, or an apology or…"

She needed to stop her mind from racing, her words weren't inspiring confidence, so instead, she reached out and pulled the front of his shirt bringing him closer. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his, she felt him flinch and pulled away as Charlie stood there dumbfounded.

"I, umm, I wasn't expecting that!"

Kate buried her hands in her face, she was mortified.

"Oh my god, you're over me aren't you? All my drama…"

Charlie laughed, pulling her hands away from her face.

"So, does that kiss mean your life isn't a mess anymore?"

"No,I guess it will always be a little messy, but I need to learn that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

He pretended to think about it, she whacked him on the arm knowing he was teasing.

"You're terrible..."

He laughed and gave her a friendly nudge.

"And you're a mess..."

He reached out and grabbed her hands in his.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I'm going to give you my last lame speech. We both know we only get one chance, we know firsthand life can be taken away from us in the blink of an eye. I never thought I could live without April, she was my rock, my everything. Without her, my life became about my girls, and I decided that mine didn't really matter. But then they grew up and got their own lives, and now I think I'm ready to start living the rest of my life. I know you think we can't have a relationship because we both share the same pain, but that only means we understand each other more. I was mad at you because you didn't think you deserved more, you didn't think you should be someone's number one priority. I know the Navy life is hard, but I want to give this a go, and I think you do to. Don't overthink it, it doesn't have to be scary."

There were so many reasons why she had resisted his advances, but everything he was saying was true. She needed to think about happiness, everyone around her wanted her to be happy,. She felt silly, why was she doubting him? He had been wonderful, she was the one who had been less than appealing.

"I thought I was supposed to do the talking..."

He chuckled, swinging their hands in between them.

"Well, you haven't been very good at that part..."

"Seems not, but everyone else has been good at it, including the teenagers."

Charlie slapped his forehead, running his hand over his face.

"Oh god, Molly, what did she say?"

Kate shrugged and pulled him for another kiss.

"Nothing I haven't heard before."

A year later.

Molly and Grace scurried around Kate's house placing love heart shaped balloons in every room as Maddie sprinkled rose petals down the hallway. They squealed with anticipation as they gathered in the lounge room, Maddie grabbed the bottle of Champagne from the fridge and placed it on the coffee table.

"Okay, what else? They'll be home any minute!"

They all froze hearing a key in the front door, piling themselves behind the couch, they crouched down out of sight.

Kate and Charlie opened the door and were stunned by the path of petals. Charlie pulled one of the balloons towards him and rubbed it in Kate's hair, causing it to stock to her head.

"Aww, did you do all this for me?"

Kate shook her head still dumbfounded at the romantic scene before her, she removed the balloon from her hair and whacked him on the head with it.

"I'm not that romantic… Oh, it's probably for Maddie, Nate's pretty good at things like this, he definitely didn't get it from Mike."

They walked into the lounge room, Molly, Grace and Maddie jumped out from behind the couch.

"Happy Anniversary!"

Kate and Charlie screamed, clutching their chest. Molly and Grace pounced on their dad while he was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprising you!"

They gave Kate hug while Maddie hugged Charlie, Maddie handed them each a glass of Champagne.

"One year, guys! We're so proud of you!"

Maddie clinked her glass with Molly's.

"I'm proud of us too! I think we should take a little credit."

Molly giggled as she took a sip from her glass.

"Totally!"

Grace rolled her eyes before flopping back onto the couch.

"Dad, I had every faith that you guys would have got together without the meddling from these two!"

Charlie and Kate sat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks, sweetie! But, I dunno, this one was pretty stubborn!"

Charlie wrapped his arm around his Kate's shoulder, she pretended to resist.

"Hey, there was a lot going on, okay!"

The kids giggled, rolling their eyes. Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"So, you think we would be here if it wasn't for everyone's, lets say, encouragement?"

"Oh, c'mon, what did you say to me once? We live and learn?"

He laughed, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad you _finally_ grasped the learn part."

The End.

_Thanks for sticking with me guys! Lost a bit of momentum towards the end, hope it wasn't too abrupt! _

_Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! xx_


End file.
